Chain of fate
by Aoi Faith
Summary: Noll and Gene found themselves wondering about the existence about the so called vampire that attacked their village. In the other hands, Mai was a vampire who wanted no more than freedom. How's fate joined them? Wheel of fate series! Usual pairing!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm back! It has been a long time, hasn't it? Hehe, I have a lot of reasons for that. Please forgive me if this fic would take a lot of time to be updated. This chapter is also un-beta-ed version since my beta hasn't sent it back to me. Well, I will submit the beta-ed version after she sent to me.

This fic is taking a long time after wheel of fate. Hey, I did promise to do it, didn't I?

For everyone who haven't read wheel of fate, I recommend you to read it first cause there's a lot of things that you would find confusing, if you haven't.

Happy reading!

* * *

**Prologue**

A loud scream was heard followed by a weak cry of a baby. A joyful sound filled the house of the duke. "It's a girl! It's a girl!" The maid shouted happily.

The head of maid helped the new mother to clean herself and let her sleep. The new father stayed with her wife. "It's a girl, honey. A very healthy baby girl!" The father said.

"Is she pretty?" The mother asked weakly.

"Yes, she is very pretty." The father kissed his wife's forehead. "As pretty as her mother, she has your face."

"I can't wait to see her, cuddle her, and I want to see her eyes!"

The baby girl was cleaned and warped in a clean white clothe. She was laid between her parents who looked at her with love. None of them thought that it was the last time they would see their daughter.

Crash! The sound of the broken window was resonating throughout the night.

"My daughter! NO!!" The mother shouted hysterically when she looked that her baby was in another man's hand.

That man laughed, he showed his white long fang. "I take what's mine!" Then he crashed into the window and disappeared within the night.

"NO!" The mother almost jumped out but the father caught her. He was also want to jump out but he knew better that it was a futile effort. "We must go after him! He can't take her from me!" The mother cried.

"Honey... Honey..." The father whispered to comfort his wife. "We can't." He knew that the man wasn't a normal being. Who the hell in the sanity world could jump into the fifth floor and jumped back out then moved so fast like that?

"Let me go! You can't do that! My baby! My daughter..."

The mother fell into her knees with her husband who was also crying. "MAI!!!!!"

A weak cry responded that voice but no one knew where it was.

**End of prologue**

Seventeen years later, a girl woke up from her slumber. She ruffled her hair with a sigh. Another weird dream, she always got that dream every night. The face was always blurry and the sound was sounded muffled. She only could hear her name was called aloud by a woman. A man came into the room, he caressed the girl's cheek before buried his fang to the girl's neck.

The girl clenched the sheet as her blood was taken. She let a relief sigh when the fang was taken out and the tongue cleaned the blood.

"Good morning, father." The girl greeted drowsily.

"Morning, sweetheart. How are you today?" The man said while caressed the wound that he inflicted to his daughter which was regenerating.

"Fine, do you need me to make you breakfast?"

"Nah, you already give me one. Let's make your breakfast instead." He offered his hand to his daughter to help her out from her bed. "I'll wait for you outside, Mai."

After she heard the sound of the closed door, she took off her nightgown and changed into her daily cloth, a simple shirt and short skirt. It helped her to move freely. She looked at the broken mirror in her room.

Mai touched the healing wound on her neck, before she tied her very long hear into a high ponytail. She went out and went for a hunt with her father.

* * *

In the same time, a boy woke up sleepily when his brother tackled him. "Morning, sleepy head!!!" The older one said.

"Argh, shut up!" The boy muttered. The younger boy kicked the older that dodged it easily and pulled his blanket up to his head.

"Woops, someone slept in the wrong side today!" He smirked.

The boy glared, "Can you speak lower, Gene? I hardly get a sleep and you budge me in the blind morning like this!"

The older one patted his brother. "Aw come one, Noll! Who told you to be so absorbed into that case until midnight?" Gene asked.

A couple came into that room and laughed. "Noll, we'll waiting for you for breakfast!" The woman said.

"I got it, mom..." Noll said with a sigh.

Gene followed the couple out. Noll got off from his bed and took his white shirt. He brushed his hair and straightened himself before went out from his room. He greeted the maid and servant back as they greeted a good morning to their young master.

The house was Europe type and many antique things here. Noll himself liked those things. He even researched about their origins and the value of them.

"Morning, Noll." The tall man greeted him politely as he moved the chair so his young master could sit down.

"Morning, Lin." He greeted back as he sat down. Lin stood beside him.

The dishes came out and they ate silently. "Lin, Madoka, do you get new information about the wild animals which attacked our villagers and their cattle?" The Duke Martin asked.

Madoka, who stood beside Gene, shook her head slowly. "Unfortunately I haven't, sir. I have asked some of the villagers and none of them could see what the animal like. The animal took away their cattle." Madoka reported.

"Umn, I heard of that too. They said that it happened in a blink of eyes!" Gene added.

"But Duke Martin, I heard something strange..." Lin said uncertainly.

They shifted their attention to the tall chinese man. "Said it out, Lin." Martin said.

"One of them said that it wasn't an animal... It was a person. He said that it was a vampire."

"Vampire? Are you kidding me? Vampire has been extinct for centuries!" The Duchess Luella said.

"I also think like that but..."

Noll wiped his mouth. "There is still a possibility that they exist too. How about..."

"No, you won't be involved in this case. I won't let you go to find that animal or vampire!" Martin stated. "Or even go to the forest."

"But father!" Noll insisted.

"No buts with me, Oliver Davis. And you too, Eugene Davis! Madoka, Lin, keep an eye for my sons. Who knows what stupid things they would do?"

Lin shot an apology look while Madoka snickered when Gene pouted too. After some studies, they were horsing together with Lin and Madoka in the hill behind the Davis mansion. Gene complained about their parent's over protective-ness.

"We have been seventeen and we learnt a lot about sword technique!" Gene said.

Noll chuckled, even he seemed eager to find that vampire, his brother actually more eager than him.

They enjoyed the scenery and the wind before they heard a loud scream. The four immediately went to the source. They found an old lady sat and stared into an empty space.

Madoka jumped down from her horse and checked on the lady. The other three followed her.

"What's the matter?" Madoka asked.

"My----fa----van----red----blo----" That lady said something that hard to be understood.

Madoka took her hand and told her to take a deep breath. "Now, can you repeat what you have said?"

"My little lamb was suddenly taken from my hand! I saw red eyes! A blood red eyes and something like teeth or fang before it vanished from my sight! I saw it really! It is not a human! It's---It's--- Vampire!" She shouted. The villagers who came because of the scream became to panic.

"SILENCE!" Martin shouted. He arrived as he heard the report that another case happened. The villagers immediately silenced. "I, as the duke here, promise that I will find the culprit soon."

"We have been attacked for years, Duke! How could we calm down!? They even attacked human! Even in these years, they only attacked animals but…" The villager said.

"Are you thinking that Father would let you in danger?" Noll asked in irritation.

They murmured to each other. The Davis had been protected them for years too. They even built a special practice place for their guards. The villagers knelled at them politely until the Davis vanished from their sight.

That evening, Noll and Gene sneaked out to the forest. They were caught by Lin but they managed to drag that poor man to accompany them.

"Noll, Gene, go back now before we gotten deeper." Lin warned. "Or lost." He was too preoccupied by the twin. Honestly he didn't know the way home anymore. He heard a gulp.

"What do you mean by… lost? Don't you track the way home?" Gene asked as if he hoped that Lin was joking which he knew that it was highly unlikely.

Noll also gave a pause. They looked at him and guessed that he also didn't know the way home. Lin let out a sigh. What a mess he got into…

"Er… where we should go to get into the village?" Gene asked.

Lin and Noll thought for a while. "There." They said in unison but different direction.

"Okay, we're really lost." Gene concluded.

Lin sighed again. "Madoka would kill me…" He whispered.

Suddenly they heard a rustle. They immediately raised their guard. "What do you think? A wild animal or vampire?" Gene asked.

"Whatever it is…" Naru said in wary.

The sound of rustle was heard on the tree in their southwest tree. They looked at it before they looked a shadow jumped over the tree skillfully and with a great speed. They immediately followed that shadow.

"It must be the creature that attacked our village." Gene said.

"Maybe…" Noll responded.

That shadow stopped once a while as if it was resting but immediately jumped again. That shadow kept its distance from them. Lin noticed that the shadow guided them to a place. Before he could warn them, they arrived at their village in the night. He looked at his back to find that shadow jumped back to the opposite direction of the village with more incredible speed for their well-trained eyes.

"…" Lin said nothing.

Gene and Noll also found out that the creature guided them back. They didn't speak anything and went home. Unknown to them, someone was watching over them.

* * *

How's it?


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry for the lateness!!! If anyone had read my profile, I really got a problem to uploading the chapter. I don't know why but my document got rejected for two or three days in straight and then for the next day and a week after, I got a server problem. How _Lucky_...Anyway, here is a new chapter. I'll get the update hopefully not longer than a week.

Oh, I do forget to tell one thing, my beta is getting busier and she couldn't beta me anymore so **I need a new beta**. If anyone interested, do PM me or mail me. Until I get a new beta, please bear my grammar mistakes.

Happy reading

* * *

Chap 2

The sun was almost down from the sky. The grey haired man followed the brunette in panic and worry. They were far from the mansion and were walking in the forest or to be exact, the brunette was walking fastly while the man tried to chase her. "Milady!" He called.

The brunette ignored him in purpose, he could see the scowl decorated on his lady's face. That man sighed inwardly at his mistress. "Mai!" He called again.

This time she halted and grinned at him. "It is not so hard to call me by my name, isn't it Rei?" She giggled.

Rei ruffled his hair in frustration. This girl could make him had white hair in no time."Please, Milady. Don't make any trouble! You know that lord would get angry if we went too far from this forest without his permission." Rei said.

Mai pouted. "I said many times to call me 'Mai'! I have name!" She insisted.

"But lord…"

Mai gave a loud groan. "Always lord this lord that!!! Rei, he isn't here!"

Seeing the end of this argument ended up, Rei sighed. "Okay, Mai… But please don't make any problem by going to the village…"

"Ugh, I am bored to stay there all day! I don't understand the book in the study room like you and you are not helping me to study it. I only ask one thing and you laughed at me!"

"Yeah, it's because you would whine a lot and gave up in the middle of the book. Besides, I think that I am only need to teach you what necessary to you. And still, you're not going to go to the village. Oh, and of course I would laugh at you when you ask whether..." Rei chuckled. "The book was written by human or alien. You do it everytime you don't understand the book."

Mai pouted. "Ugh...I don't understand why father didn't allow me to go to the village. He allowed those things to go but us!" SHe changed the topic.

Rei shrugged. "Those _things_ are going there for hunting, not for playing." Rei reasoned. "And we have gone for hunting this morning. Your father is just worried about you, Mai."

"But there should be any other thing to do in the village other than go hunting!"

"For example?" Rei dared her.

"Ugh…" Mai thought for a while before she raised her hand up. "I don't know. I have never gone to the village! How could I now!" Mai reasoned. "You are the smarter one! You tell me!"

Rei gave another sigh. Here they go again. He didn't particulary had any problem if Mai started to bring this up, he would always win anyway. For humans, vampire had claimed to be extict or just a fairytale. For those who knows the truth would shut their mouth up because it was like talking about nightmare. He wanted to reply but but he immediately pulled Mai to the tree when he felt another presences. Mai struggled but Rei sternly told her to be quiet.

They saw three men crossed there. One was a tall man, he brought a sword with him. The other two had same appearance, they also brought sword with them.

Mai was fascinated by them. She was rarely seeing another humans but these three were very different from the humans she ever seen. They were somehow... more interesting and beautiful.

The tall stern looked one persuaded the two to go back. "Noll, Gene, go back now before we gotten deeper." He warned. "Or lost."

One of the twin looked at him "What do you mean by 'lost'? Don't you track the way home?" He asked.

The other twin also gave a pause. Rei concluded that the last boy also didn't know the way home. How troublesome... They shold learn that a moment of carelessness could make them lost their life. The tall one seemed to notice another presence but didn't really think about it.

"Er… where we should go to get into the village?" The first twin asked.

"There." They said in unison but different direction. Rei and Mai sweat dropped, 'both of them are completely wrong.' They thought.

"Okay, we're really lost." He concluded.

The tall man sighed again and muttered something under his breath.

"Th-" Rei closed Mai's mouth. Mai struggled.

"Don't do stupid thing!" Rei harshly said in a low voice.

"But they are lost." Mai reasoned with a soft whisper. "We have to guide them home!"

Rei groaned. "Mai…"

"Please, Rei…" Mai looked at him with a pleading look. She shot her best puppy eyes.

Rei sighed again. He had lost count how many times he sighed for a day. He pulled Mai to jump into a tree and made a noisy rustling sound. The three heard the rustle and looked around. "Hold me tight, Mai. I don't need you to fall down and make things became more complicated." Rei warned. "I really meant it."

"Okay, Rei! You're the best!" Mai cheerfully said.

"AND do not let any sound!"

Rei jumped into another tree while holding Mai on her waist while Mai were clinging on his neck. They saw the men were following them. They jumped into another tree. When the men almost lost them, they stopped to let the men chased them before they jumped again.

'Ugh, Lord will angry if he knew I helped humans to get out from the forest not to the his pets…' Rei thought as he jumped.

Rei recognized the way to the village from the trees. Even all of them looked alike, for him, it was different. He raised his speed and stopped in the last tree. The tall man seemed thought of something. He must think that they were guided to somewhere. So stupid, if they were really lured to the Elfes place, they had died before they realized that. He doubted whether they had ever engaged with the Elfe. The Elfe was only took back some animals, not human, but they did eat human who attacked them or innocently appear in front of them. Those humans were like having a sign 'Eat me!' and the Elfe would complied happily.

They arrived at the outskirt of the village and stopped as they realized that they were really guided home.

Rei jumped back to inside with faster than before but Mai tugged him. "I want to look at them before going back." Mai whispered.

Rei quietly jumped back to the outer tree. They looked at the three who were walking back to the village. One of the twin looked at his back. Mai and Rei hid themselves with the leaves. Mai saw the beautiful appearance of the white clothed twin under the moonlight. The black clothed one also looked at his back and smiled.

"Are they notice us?" Mai asked.

"No, they aren't." Rei answered. "But Mai, we should get back soon."

Mai nodded. "Gene, Noll, hurry up!" The tall man said.

The twin went after the tall man.

"Gene…Noll…" Mai whispered.

"Mai, never call their name again." Rei warned.

"But… maybe we can…"

Rei held her tighter and jumped to the mansion. "If you didn't want they turned into a pile skeleton, listen to me." He said.

Mai sulked and buried her head on Rei's neck. "I'm lonely. You aren't around me so often… Father always ordered you this and that!" Mai said.

"Mai, you know that I…"

"I know! I don't care! Father said that you are mine!"

"and his…" Rei indifferently said like it was really nothing to be owned by vampires.

Mai groaned. "Why can't be disobey him!? You can fight him! You can try to gain your freedom!"

Rei put his finger at her mouth and smiled at her. Mai found herself carried home without getting any answer like she always got. They arrived at the mansion. Rei put Mai down and guided her inside.

When they crossed the study room, they heard a voice. "Where have you been, Mai?" The lord asked.

"Nowhere in particular…" Mai stubbornly answered.

"You didn't go to the village, did you?" His eyes were glowing dangerously.

Mai scowled. "Why I can't…" She gasped when her father's aura hit her.

Rei immediately stood in front of Mai. "My lord, we didn't go to the village. We only walked around the forest!" Rei said.

"Who give you an authority to talk to me, SLAVE!" The lord suddenly choked Rei in a blink of eyes.

Rei tried his best not to struggle, he knew it better to give in. "Father! No! Don't hurt him! I really didn't go to the village! Let him go, father!" Mai pleaded.

The lord threw Rei to the wall. He didn't even care when Rei's hit made a crashing 'bang' voice. Mai ran to his side. Rei gasped for air while holding his neck.

"Never thought to go to the village, Mai. And you slave, if you dare to help her go to the village, I would kill you!" The lord said.

"Father!" Mai shouted. Tear started to form on her eyes. "No, don't! Please..."

The lord was softened. Mai stood up and he caressed her cheek. "I'm sorry, Mai. I worried about you. Those humans are evil. Do you understand what I said, Mai?" He said.

Mai nodded. "Good, you can go back to your room." He said.

Mai walked to Rei and offered to help him to stand up. Rei rejected it with a weak shook. "That slav…"

"HE is staying in my room." Mai said. "He is mine, isn't it?"

The lord glared at Rei and turned back into the study room without saying anything more. "Make sure that you feed my pet in time, slave." He said.

Rei bowed at him and followed Mai to her room. After changing into her usual nightgown, she asked Rei to sit on her bed. Mai rested her head on his lap while Rei caressed her hair slowly.

"I hate how he treated you." Mai muttered.

"He can do that to me." Rei said.

Mai clenched her hand. "But he treated you like you are…"

"Mai, he hates human, he hates me." Rei whispered.

"But I don't. I like you. You're nice to me." Rei smiled at her. She could say those things easily. But he knew that Mai only thought him as friend or brother if she knew what a friend or brother means. Mai sat up and held his hands "You're the only one who I can talk freely without… without any worry to be killed!"

Rei put his finger on Mai's lip. "Never say that again, Mai. Lord is not that bad. He loves you. He is your father, after all."

Mai nodded. Rei put his hand back on Mai's head. "Rei, stay here. I'm lonely"

"If it is what you want, I will."

Mai felt her eyes became heavy. "I wonder… If I can meet them again…" Mai said before she fell asleep.

Rei lift Mai and laid her on the bed. He covered Mai with the quilt gently. "Have a nice dream, Mai." He whispered. Rei leaned to the window and watched the night scenery. He looked at Mai before opening the window.

* * *

That's the second chapter. How's it???


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the review! Haha, I haven't reply any, have I?

Here's an update! Happy reading!

* * *

Chap 3

Noll and Gene were still interested to the one who guided them out from the forest. Lin knew that even they didn't say it out. He was also interested but he knew that Madoka would hang him if she knew that they went to the forest that night. Top of that, got lost and guided by an unknown creature. Curiosity killed cat, right?

Noll was training with Lin while Gene was training with Madoka. They used a bamboo sword to avoid any injury. Duke Martin and Duchess Luella were watching after them while enjoying their afternoon tea.

Tap! Tap! Madoka and Lin defeated the twin in unison. The bamboo swords were dropped into the ground. The twin scowled. Martin and Luella told them to join the tea time. "You've gotten better, Gene!" Madoka praised. "Your step isn't as worse as before."

"Thank you, Madoka." Gene said and smiled at her.

Noll didn't expect Lin to say anything. Lin said it when they were practicing like 'your step is slow, your grip is loose, raise your speed, focus, concentrate.' Even he got better, Lin wouldn't praise him. It was a rare event Lin would praise him which he remembered it was when he managed to trick Lin once and almost hit his hand. Yup, almost… and that was five years ago. He was never beat Lin before. Nor Gene ever beat Madoka too.

"Okay, that's enough for the training. Come and join us for the tea!" Luella called.

In the other place, Mai and Rei were training too. Rei whistled and his shikis took the target which made by wood. Mai took out her gun and started to shoot the moving woods. Rei attacked her with a wood sword. She dodged it and took her gun in attempt to shoot him but he was able to dodge and went to give another attack. Mai held her gun up to take the attack with her gun. Clank! Their weapon met. Rei put more strength and Mai took some steps backward.

Suddenly some Elfes appeared around them. Rei sighed. The lord was a sadist, a real sadist. He saw their training and would release his 'pet' to attack his own daughter. But the Lord would kill the Elfe before it really bit his daughter. Man, that lord had multiple personality.

Mai shot down the Elfes while Rei defended Mai. His shikis were pushing the Elfes who came near Mai. Mai would take the long range and Rei would attack the one who entered the mid range or short range while protecting Mai.

After they took down all the Elfes, the lord came out and praised Mai. Rei stepped back and knelt down. The Elfes became dust and blown by the wind, the lord cared less about them. "Great move, Mai." The lord praised and gave a pat on her head.

Mai smiled at him. "Thank you, father." Mai answered.

"How many Elfes did she hit?"

"Twenty five, lord." Rei answered.

"That's strange, I released thirty Elfes but only twenty five which attacked you? Those brainless pets… Oh well, you can get your time, Mai. The training has over."

Mai hugged her father happily and pulled Rei with her. "Let's go to the pond!" She said.

Rei followed her obediently. He took a note to clean the escaped pets later before they started a mess. Suddenly Mai stopped before they arrived at the pond.

"Mila… Mai? What's the matter? Don't you want to go to the pond?"Rei asked.

"Rei… I am worried about Noll and Gene. What if the Elfes attacked them? What if they…" Mai shook her head. "Please, Rei. We have to help them!"

Rei was surprised. "Mai, you can't do that." Rei said. "And I have warned you not to call out those names anymore!"

"Please, Rei! We… maybe we can still find those Elfes in the forest! We probably don't have to go to the village, right?"

Rei rubbed his forehead. "Okay, I understand. But we won't go to the village even any of them entered the village." Rei sternly said. "Not even if five of them had gone to village."

Mai nodded happily. Rei summoned his shikis to find the Elfes around the forest. "Mai, take your gun and do as I instructed." Rei said. Mai nodded. They jumped up to the tree. "One is at your west, one kilometer. One is at your south, running straight, one and a half meter."

Mai shot at the direction which was told. "Raise your gun a bit, one is flying on your left." Mai released a shot and an Elfe fall and turned into dust. Mai waited for the next one but for a long time she heard none.

"Rei?" Mai asked.

"Rei, I am waiting for the next one." Mai said but still she didn't receive any instruction. "Please don't tell me that you can't find them in the forest."

Rei looked at her sadly. "Two are flying to the village down there." He whispered.

"WHAT!? You can't be serious! WE have to do something!" Mai put her gun back and jumped to another tree.

"Wait! You promised that you won't go to the village!" Rei warned. "Mai!"

Mai ignored him and kept jumped to another tree to village's direction. When she almost out from the forest, a hand pulled her.

Villagers started to be restless. More animals were eaten and one of them was found sucked dry. They kept talking about the presence of vampires. They were just a fairytale, a creature on a piece of paper! Noll thought irritatedly. Why did Lin and Madoka have to investigate it so deeply? Did they also believe that vampire was real? It was only a bed-story to make children afraid!

The twin was resting at the garden. Gene was reading a book while Noll folded his hand and stared at nothing. He usually would prefer to read at the waste time like that but his mind was full of thought that he couldn't concentrate to read so he gave up and let his train of mind filling him. Suddenly a book was shot to him and he caught it in reflex. "What the..." He cursed.

"Oops..." Gene muttered.

"Gene..." He growled in irritation.

"Sorry, Noll. I just give up to read that book. I couldn't understand what it implied exactly."

Noll looked at the book. 'Occult belief: vampire existence'. Noll gave a disgusted look. "I don't know that you are interested into this kind of things. You have a very weird taste."

Gene grimaced. "Actually I don't like it. But you know, with this ruckus and disturbance... Besides I felt curious why father and mother took this seriously. You know, they went to their work room with Madoka and Lin with a serious looking face." He shrugged. "Or maybe I am exaggerating."

Noll opened the book absentmindly. It showed a human picture but it had wings and strangely a golden eyes.

'In this world there were many kinds of the cursed breed. Each breed also has variety types. Like vampire have four types and one exception. All of them have poison in their fangs. It could make the poisoned creature become an Elfe. The first type was the highest. The pureblood, who was the strongest very strong. They looked like a normal person. They had a pair of bat wings and golden eyes. They could hide their wings, claws, fangs and change their eye color. They called Patricien.

The second type was the normal vampire, they were quite strong but they didn't have golden eyes. They called Courant. They served the Patricien. But some of them who won't obey under the Patricien would make their own village and labeled as a rebel.

The third type was the vampire whose blood was mixed by the Patricien or Courant. This type had the less power than the second type but not quite different in appearance. The most different was they only had their instinct to suck blood and follow the order from the vampire whose blood mixed with his or hers. They called Serient.

The fourth type was the rotten vampire or the zombie vampire. The vampire was used to be one of the three types before but had gone rotten. Or it could be a creature that has been poisoned by the vampire's fang. They would slowly change into the zombie vampire, the creature who had a dark skin and bloodshot eyes. Its sound was similar to a very vicious tiger. They only had instinct of blood and follow the higher vampire. It saliva contained toxic that could burn living's cell. But sometime they only would follow their instinct than their master. They didn't have any emotion. They called Elfe.

The exception vampire was the rarest. A half blooded vampire. This vampire was born by the couple of a human and the vampire. This type was hated by both vampire and human. It was logic because vampires and humans were hunting each other. Their appearance was same as normal human but they could change their body like vampire. They didn't really need blood but they had their bloodlust too. Their power was great but they could be killed by normal weapon unlike the other type. This type was rare because usually there's a dominant gen between the human and the vampire. In this type, the gen was mixed perfectly.

Thousands years ago, a human kingdom held a peace treaty with vampires kingdom. This human kingdom was very strong in both strength and tactical. The vampires had no other choice but to obey if they didn't want to be destroyed. Some humans even dared build a village to be inhabited by both humans and vampires. The first village that ever existed was led by a half blooded vampire and a female hunter. Both of them watched over the fear from humans and the bloodlust from vampires. It proved that the villagers were living happily, not bothered with the difference of their breed. After this was proven, many other villages started to open their gate to each breeds.

Nowadays, vampire breeds started to be rare. Courant vampire and Serient vampire were the first thought to be extinct. Since no longer patrician shared their blood, Serient could be estimated to be extinct first. Courant vampires were easily to be rotten so it calculated to be extinct because they had become elfe. Because of the mixture, Patricien seemed to lost their ability to build a serient and forgotten this fact. Elfe, however, became stray creature. Some of patriciens still took control of those who could be controlled and cared less about the one which would prefer to become a stray than following them. You can found elfe in somewhere dark and cold places like forest, mountain, and some other places.'

Noll could understand what it implied but it wasn't true, was it? He threw the book back at Gene and it hit his forehead. Gene scowled at him. Noll only smirked at this and drank his tea before entering the mansion.

Noll and Gene were walking in the marketplace with Lin and Madoka when they heard a scream. They immediately went to the source to see a disgusting creature. That creature had a dark skin and bloodshot eyes. It had a pair of horns and claws also bat-wings. It was eating a sheep like a wild animal. The villagers immediately ran away from that place. That creature's mouth was full of blood of the sheep. The sheep's skin was like being burned and it let out a nauseating smell. Gene and Noll almost vomited. Lin and Madoka unsheathed their sword and emerged to that creature.

That creature attacked the two without mercy. It didn't care whether it was hurt and kept attacking. Madoka was slipped on the blood, Lin immediately pushed the creature away and helped Madoka to back to her feet. Unfortunately, that creature targeted the twins who were still shocked. "Run!" Madoka shouted.

Noll regained his composure first. "Gene, take out your sword!" He shouted. He remembered about the book that Gent threw to him. 'Elfe...the zombie vampire. You gotta kidding me!' Gene and he immediately took out their sword when that creature attacked them. The claws hit the swords. The twin didn't have any time to breathe out in relief when the other one attacked them from behind.

"GENE! NOLL!"

* * *

**Little talk at SPR**

Whoa, it had been a long time since I do this 'little talk'. Honestly I didn't think that I would put it again but oh well, it was tempting and I was sulking right now.

"Tea?" Mai asked.

I nodded while pouting at the screen. "Thank you, Mai..." I said.

Mai gave a smile to me before entering her boyfriend's office to give him a cup of tea. Naru was snapping me with 'this is not a cafe' or any other craps. If he knew that this place was more like cafe with his team came and gossiped everyday. Uh, I didn't want to point it out in front of his face or I couldn't come to this -more cafe like-office.

**Omake**

What if the lord is not a heartless bastard but a overworrisome father?

Mai and Rei were training but they couldn't do it openly. Why? It was because of a overprotective father that Mai had. So they trained in the deepest forest and unknown to the lord. But the lord managed to find them sooner to both liking.

"What are you thinking that you are doing!?" The lord shrieked.

Rei stopped the sword right before it hit Mai's gun. "Not again." He clicked his tongue.

"Argh! There's is a dirt in your face, Mai!" He rubbed the firt away from his daughter.

Mai sighed. She couldn't get a nice training AGAIN because of her father AGAIN and his father was exagerratting over a simple thing AGAIN then it meant that they needed to find another time AGAIN to get away from her father to get the training AGAIN. Hopefully it didn't get interrupted AGAIN. Then she sighed AGAIN.

**End of Omake**

"Sounds more like Kazahaya than the lord." Ryoutarou commented.

I drank the rest tea and put the cup on the table. "Speaking of him, please confine him in his office better. I am getting tired to hear his complain because well... you two won't get your part soon." I pointed out.

"I don't mind at all. Besides, the paperwork is pilling up and I need it finished this week."

"Enjoy it then. I'm going to wait for the review from the reader. Hope I get some..." I said. "Or I will just make Noll and Gene got killed and the story end."

Ryoutarou sweatdropped. "Are you a kindergarden?"

"Nope, I am an officially seventeen years old teenager starting from last week. I am a day younger than Naru-chan. Thank you very much. Now go and tied Kazahaya and let me to continue my chapter."

Ryotarou only gave a deep sigh at me.

* * *

Aw, come on! Give me more reviews! I need to know what you think about this story!

GhostRumble- I'll try to update once or twice in half month. I'm glad that you like my story!

Kaydreams- Yup, I'm trying to do something new.

Krisa- Have you read my other story? Wheel of fate is also about vampires.

Moons-chan- Of course not!!! SHe is just a baby! A newborn one! Where did you get this idea from!? (shocked). I'm aware that I would make mistakes but I can't found one without help... At least I rechecked it... Hopefully my grammar improved.

scoliosisr2d2- Glad that you liked it.

Krisaku- Thank you very much, Krisaku! You are a single reviewer for the second chapter! I wonder what happened with the other? Haha, thank you very much anyway! You motivated me to continue! Other than the number readers it is. Hope that you like this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

One day late than I hoped... Sorry, I held birthday party yesterday (even my birthday was one day after Naru's and Gene's so I even didn't have time to open my computer. I went home around eleven at night and I was too tired and went to sleep.

ANyway, here's an update!

Happy reading!

* * *

Chap 4

The twin could see that disgusting creature was flying straight at them. Their body was frozen in both shock and fear.

"NOLL! GENE!!" A girl's voice was heard. "WATCH OUT!"

Suddenly they were slammed down by someone and they heard a high pitched scream. They saw a man who slammed them down painfully, slashed the Elfe while the other one was shot down. They saw the girl rushed to them. "Are you al…" The man immediately ran to her side and whispered something in a harsh tone.

Lin and Madoka went to us. "Wait!" Noll said when the two was almost go away. "Who are you? How could you know our name?"

They turned to us. Noll studied them. The girl had a long brown hair with brown eyes. She took a gun in her hand. The man had a grey colored hair and grayish blue eyes. He had a sword in his hand, but there was not any blood painted it even though he slashed that creature into two pieces. He just noticed that he didn't see the remain of those monsters.

Noll felt something in this girl that made him interested but he didn't know what. This girl wasn't particularly pretty and she looked messy. Not like any other noble women that he knew that would dressed up even they just stayed at home. He thought that she didn't care about it. He snapped out from his thought when he heard that girl's voice which was real and not made up like usual ladies would do.

"I…"

"We are just passing by when we saw you were attacked." The man interrupted the girl.

Madoka smiled politley at them. "You have my gratitude, I am Mori Madoka. Here is Lin Koujo. These twins are duke's sons, Eugene Davis and Oliver Davis." Madoka introduced. "Perhaps you can come with us. The duke will happily give you a present for helping his sons."

The man was looked surprised at first but he quickly regained his composure. Madoka, Lin, and Noll caught it though. Was he didn't know that the one that they had saved were duke's sons? "Thanks, young lady. But we deeply apologize to you, we can't do that. We are in hurry." The man said.

"But it is impolite to decline…" The girl was stopped by something. "Uh, you're right…"

"Are you two related?" Madoka asked because somehow they didn't look alike but that man was sure having a close relationship with the girl.

"Uh, we're…"

"COUSIN!" The man interrupted again, he gave a glare to the girl before faced back at them. "AS I HAVE SAID We are in hurry, now if you excuse us!"

"Wait!" Gene said.

The man scowled but he gave a plain face when he turned to them. "What can I do for you?" He asked.

"What's your name?"

"Listen…" This time, Mai cut Rei's word, clearly Rei would scold her later.

"I am Mai and he is Rei, my… cou..sin?" Mai looked at Rei who almost wanted to smack his head at the tone which Mai used.

They chuckled at the two antics. Rei whispered something to Mai. Mai nodded half heartedly. "Sorry, we have to go. Um, see you later?" Mai said.

"See you later." Gene replied but Noll didn't say anything, he just observed them.

Mai smiled at them and they turned to a junction. "Wait, we haven't asked where they lived!" Madoka said.

Noll and Gene ran to after them but they had gone.

* * *

Rei pulled Mai's hand indifferently. Mai felt a pain from her wrist but she hold her tongue. Rei stopped at the middle of the forest. Mai was really worried. "Re-Rei, I know I broke my promise and I-I- uh... tell our name... and-"

Suddenly Rei took his sword out. "You asked this, Mai." Rei said.

"No, please NO!" Rei slit his hand and held it in front of Mai's eyes. "No, please don't make me... no no no no!!!" Mai shook her head.

Rei held her in place. His blood was filled the air and he knew Mai wouldn't be able to resist her bloodlust. Mai took Rei's hand trembledly. She sucked the blood slowly at first and her eyes got redder and redder. Rei didn't let any sound when Mai started to suck harder. He knew Mai hated her bloodlust but it was the only way to tell her how serious he was with his warns.

Mai licked the wound when the blood had stopped. "Um..." Mai forgot all things around her as she started gave up at her bloodlust. Her eyes became fiery red and it was glowing brighter every second. She bit down the wound to force the blood out.

Rei took her chin and forced her to see him. "Mai, sleep." He whispered.

Mai fell asleep and Rei carried her in his arms. He went to Mai's room as soon as possible, half hoped that the lord wouldn't notice but he knew better. Maybe he was hoping that the lord would smell the scent of the blood instead of the human's scent.

When he placed Mai on her bed, the lord came with a smirk. "I smell blood, a fresh blood. Oh I see, your hand is bleeding." He said. "Can I ask you what my daughter did?"

"We went to pond. After a while, Milady said that she was hungry after the training. She took my sword and slit my hand. She slept once she was satisfied. I worry that she would catch in cold so I take her back so she can rest more comfortable." Rei lied.

The Lord laughed happily. His eyes became redder and glowing evilly. "That's great! That's great! Incredible, impressive! I know it! She is my daughter, only mine! She is mine! Huahahaha!" He laughed. The lord calmed but he looked very sickeningly amused. "Listen, I am in a very good mood today. I am going to go to vampire's empire. I will take all my pets to fight them with theirs. I will leave Mai for a while since she can take care of herself now..." He said. His eyes became bloody red. "But if something happened to her, I'll suck you until you dry." He grinned.

Rei kneeled in front of him. "..." He said nothing.

The lord went out. After a minute, a bunch of creatures flied away. It looked like a group of bat but it was the Elfes. Rei ruffled his hair. If the Lord went for compete the Elfes, it would take weeks or even months.

And...

It was certainly not a good thing.

* * *

Noll and Gene couldn't stop to think the two strangers who helped them, Lin and Madoka couldn't do better. Duke and the Duchess were very interested with those two who had helped their sons. The villagers didn't see the savior, they thought that the sons of duke had killed that creature no matter how Gene explained that it wasn't them.

Noll and Gene trained harder since that day, they were ashamed that they couldn't do anything when they were attacked. There was a bit peace, there wasn't any attack occurred. They believed that the black creature was the source of those attacks.

"Vampire Elfe…" Noll muttered. He remembered the book that he had read. When he was young, he was also being told about their so called ancestor who had successes to free their land from the vampires. Luella told them many times when they were going to sleep. She said that their names were taken from the twin in the story. She also said that she married with father because of that tale. Noll rubbed his forehead, what was the title of the story again…

His mother should know where it was. Noll left the room , Lin followed him. Noll knocked his parent's room and went in.

"Mom?" He asked.

Their room was empty. Noll proceed to their work room but he found nothing but a note:

'To our dearest sons,

We are going to visit our old friends. Since the situation is better, we thought to visit them now. Take care of yourself, okay? Listen to Lin and Madoka, we'll go home with a lot of present!

Love,

Martin and Luella,

P.S. Lin, if you found this letter first. Make sure Gene and Noll know this before you burned it down.

Noll gave the note to Lin and left him to crush or burn that note, he didn't care. Maybe he would have to prepare a bucket of water if Lin burned it down along with the entire mansion. Suddenly he was pulled by someone. Gene was lucky enough that he managed to dodge the reflex punch which Noll threw at him in surprise. "Whoa, peace, brother!" Gene said, backing at the wall with a cringe because the wall right beside his face was crushed.

"Gene!" Noll said.

"Shh! I just managed to get away from Madoka and I saw you are alone. Let's go to the somewhere!"

Noll was about to decline but he was bored too. He nodded. They took their horse quietly and went out. They rarely had an opportunity to go out alone since their butler always be with them.

* * *

Mai was worried about Rei. She knew that she sucked a lot since she could felt that her bloodlust was easy to control. Rei was paler than he had but he looked alright and that was she worried about. Why her guardian couldn't tell her how he felt or at least show it even a bit? She hated it when he did.

Mai was very happy when she knew that the Lord had gone away for good. She was free to go to anywhere she wanted but Rei wouldn't let her to. She felt strange when Rei started to give her a lesson about human but she obediently learnt about them. She didn't have an opportunity to learn about them when the lord was around. She only knew a bit from what she read from the book.

"I think this is enough for today, let's go hunting." Rei said. He put the book back to the shelf and led them out.

"Uh, Rei…" Mai said. Rei looked at her. "Are you…"

"I'm fine, Mai."

"But I took a lot!"

"No, you didn't. I GAVE it to you."

Mai shook her head. "But I!"

Rei put his finger to Mai's lip. "Listen, we get a few 'free time' from the absent of the Lord so I think it isn't a good time to start a quarrel." He gave a small smile. "How about if I give you a little treat today?"

Mai smiled and back to her cheerful state. They went to hunt for animals. Usually they would eat the meat freshly after it was killed. The Lord would suck the blood first and definitely would get angry if they didn't do the same.

But today, Rei would grill it with fire. Mai liked it better. The meat was soft and tastier anyway. If the Lord was there, they wouldn't be let to eat it that way.

"So what will you catch today?" Mai asked.

Rei shrugged. "I don't feel to catch a bear today…" He muttered.

They jumped the tree slowly. Rei didn't use his shikis for hunting. Mai didn't ask him to because it was more exciting to hunt it that way.

Rei was full of thought. It was only time for Mai to ask him to go to the village to see Noll and Gene again. That's why he taught Mai about humans better, he didn't want they knew what Mai was and hurt her. He didn't want to give Mai a painful memory.

He let out a sigh. It was those humans fault to get lost at the time Mai took a walk. If she didn't meet them, Mai wouldn't ask to go to the village more than she had. They didn't stay at a place too long. They moved a place to another place when the lord got bored. It was the longest time that they lived in a place. Maybe it had been three years or so…

If Mai befriended with that twin, Rei didn't dare to wonder what stupid things Mai would say to get not only him, but also the entire village in trouble. He hoped that Mai could get over them and…

Rei looked around to find some animals to hunt. Mai was always in her room if she didn't come out for hunting or training. Lord only let her out if she was really stressed. Rei thought again. It had been a long time since Mai got a chance to be away from her father. Why should she still have to be locked in that mansion?

"Rei, that rabbit looks enough!" Mai pointed at the rabbit which jumped from bush to the other bush.

"I spot another. Mai, you catch that, I'll caught what I spotted." Rei said.

Mai took out her gun but Rei hit her head lightly. "Trust me, it will taste bad if you blown up the entire body!" Rei said.

"But fath... I mean... Uh…"

Rei sighed. "Just catch it with bare hand. It is only a small rabbit." Rei walked away from that place to get his prey, silently pray that Mai didn't blow up the rabbit.

Mai tried to catch the rabbit but it jumped away. She tried again until she chased that poor rabbit down. Rei had beaten two deers, he watched as Mai jumped to catch the rabbit. He sweat dropped. 'I have to teach her how to throw a knife later...' He thought. 'On the second thought, maybe not... She ever missed the knife to me instead of the prey.'

* * *

Gene and Noll went to a place. It was where the religion people gathered to pray, offer, do the ceremony, and so on. Even they had different trust but they got along in that place.

"Noll! Gene!" A blonde who used black robe of priest came to them. "It has been a long time since you came to visit! How are you?" He asked with a smile.

Gene politely replied the smile while Noll ignored it. "We're fine, John. How are you all? Are Bou-san and Ayako-san still..."

Smack! "How dare you said that I was old!" A red-haired woman with miko outfit shouted at the brown haired with monk outfit man.

"That's hurt, old lady!" He shouted back.

"What!?"

The priest moaned. "Ayako-san, bou-san... Please stop, they are still some people around." John told them.

"Fine! Just tell that stupid monk to shut up! Ah, Noll, Gene! When did you come?" Ayako asked.

"Quite a long time to see your new-wed quarrel." Gene smirked.

Ayako and Houshou blushed and shouted denial in unison. "Ah, I heard you beat the monster which attacked the villagers. That's great!" John said, changing the topic.

Gene and Noll looked at each other before sighed in unison. "How many times should I tell that it wasn't us..." Noll muttered in annoyance.

"And to not spread it out..." Gene added.

"Eh? It wasn't you? Then Lin or Madoka?" Houshou asked.

Gene shook his head. "No, it was a man and a girl. They said that they were cousin and in adventure. They happen to cross there when the creature attacked us." Gene said. "They killed that creature before it got us."

"And they know our name." Noll pointed out.

Houshou, Ayako, and John looked interested. "Why don't you come in and tell us the story with Manju and tea? We would love hear that." Ayako offered. They nodded and went into the room.

* * *

Finally Mai got the rabbit and Rei grilled them after he chopped them into pieces. After that, they went back to the mansion and Mai went to sleep happily while Rei patrolled before resting.

Last time when the Lord went with his 'pet's, some of it which had lost and abandoned would come back to search for food. He looked into the 'stable' and found nothing. He looked around to make sure that they were safe for that day. It was still noon but he and Mai didn't affected by time. They would eat when they were hungry, they would sleep when they were tired, they would train when they both wanted, and they were under the control of the Lord when he was here.

Rei looked at the tree about two kilometers from the mansion. The trees here was only a normal tree, there weren't any fruits around. There were some mushrooms when it was autumn or raining. He remembered the last mansion before they decided to move. Mai ever ate an apple and she liked it. Unfortunately she didn't have chance to finish it up because the Lord threw it away.

Rei got an idea, he hoped that the luck was with him. He looked at the mansion before went to the opposite side.

* * *

Little talk at SPR

Crash! Crash! And another CRASH! Were heard before I entered the SPR. I made five guesses:

Guess number one: Ayako and Houshou were fighting

Guess number two: Madoka and Lin were fighting

Guess number three: Masako and Yasuhara were fighting

Guess number four: Mai and Naru were fighting

Guess number five: THEY ALL ARE FIGHTING! Which seemed to be highly unlikely.

I wanted to move my hand so it would open the door and looked which guesses of mine were right. But I found myself wondering again when another big crash was heard. Should I go in?

* * *

Omake

Mai tried to catch the rabbit but it jumped away. She tried again until she chased that poor rabbit down. Rei had beaten two deers, he watched as Mai jumped to catch the rabbit. He sweat dropped. 'I have to teach her how to throw a knife later...' He thought. But he chuckled when Mai pouted. 'Maybe not, it is amusing to see her face like this.'

Suddenly a knife appeared beside him. All he did was blinking before dodging the more coming knives. He only could groan when Mai pulled another knives and threw it to her back instead of her prey and ironically straightly at him.

End of Omake

* * *

I wonder what's going on. Well, just standing while holding the door knob wouldn't finish anything, right? I opened the door and...

To be continue...

* * *

Thank you for the readers and reviewers:

Krisaku- (uuh, don't give me that look) Okay, okay, I haven't (HAVEN'T) kill the twin (yet). Sorry for one day late! Hope you like this one!

Raito, Shion, Rein-

Aoi: my friend from Australia was also have a holiday and she went to her hometown to visit her relative here. She said that her sister held a wedding tomorrow. Hahaha, I missed her so much. But my friend here (glance at somewhere far away and shrug), maybe he won't getting his holiday (which actually he got by running away) soon. Don't want to bother him soon, do we?

(in the somewhere place) Kazahaya: I don't mind!!! Please bother meeeee!!!! (SMACK!)

Ryou: (cough cough) Mr. Tsukiyomi, do I have to remind you how MANY paperwork to go?

Kazahaya: WHy do you have to hit my head!?

Ryou: Don't worry, Kazahaya. You're an idiot to begin with so I am not worry to hit your head.

(Back to me) Aoi: Reading from phone? Whoa, I thought I make that one quite long... (actually this one was also long). Oh well, hopefully you like this one too.

Moons-chan- I was shocked too!!! Well, there's a lot of reason for this possessiveness and it shouldn't be... uh... that lolicon, isn't it? NO, all of the chapter here haven't got any beta!!! Sorry for the grammatical error!

Lizy- Should I prepare a coffin? (just kidding) Don't die!! I am updating!!!

miki230- Whoa, so it is okay if Gene died? Naru got more fans than his brother.

Kaydreams- Haha, you can see their reaction here.

Ghostkeepersoul- Here's an update!! Hope you like it!


	5. Chapter 5

Well, I was just got home so I ended up posted it quite late. Sorry, school's project. ANd next week I would go for field trip so MAYBE I wouldn't update.

Anyway, happy reading.

* * *

Chap 5

They were talking in the living room with manjus and some tea. The sisters kindly prepared for them. Ayako took a sip off the tea. "Wow, I want to meet them. They managed to kill an Elfe, no, two elfes without spells or binders." Ayako said after the twin recited the story.

"Elfe? That zombie vampire? I think it was only a fairytale or stupid things from occultism." Noll asked. "And I really disbelief that vampire exists either." He remembered that his mother was so bolt to see one.

"But you did see one. Seeing is believing, Noll."

Gene licked the sugar from his finger. "But it's more like a monster than a vampire." Gene added.

Houshou nodded in agreement. "Pitiful creature, it is better that they died than alive." He said. "They were used to be human." Ayako and John nodded in unison.

Noll observed the three. "You three have engaged with them." It was a statement. They knew that Noll was a great observer.

"Actually we encoutered them many times before we came to this peaceful village." Houshou answered. "Honestly, I am impressed about the Elfes here. It had attacked for many years but they only targeted animals, not human. In many cases which I had encountered, they would prefer human to animal."

"In fact, I am more worried about the master of the Elfe. It attacked and went away like it went back to their place. The Elfe would only stay with its master. They feared their master so they would obey. An Elfe would never calmly go back to a place, it would eat its prey in the same place and search for another. But this time was different. I didn't guess that it was Elfe because no one knows what it was and no one have seen it." Ayako answered.

"If the Elfe could obey the vampire until that degree, we should be more careful. Not to mention if hardly anyone saw it, the Elfe was fast. If anyone got bitten by them, there were no chance for them to be sane. Last time, I saw a hunter killed his own family after the poison spread and he turned into an elfe." Houshou continued.

Gene gulped. "Are you kidding?" Gene asked.

"I hope I am but unfortunately no." Houshou said seriously. "I am damn serious about this, Gene. These vampire things aren't a normal fighter or knight could beat. It requires skill and power, a special one. Once you got beaten, the game is over."

"But that Mai and Rei only used a gun and sword..."

Houshou touched his chin. "Maybe they are hunters. Many hunters are travelling around to improve their power."

Noll decided to interrupt them as he realized the time. "Gene, as far as I really want to ask more, we really should go back before Lin and Madoka came and dragged us home." Noll said.

Gene grimaced at that and agreed to go home. John was being quite polite to stifle a laugh unlike the two. Last time Lin and Madoka dragged them home wasn't quite nice. It was embarrassing actually. Well, Gene was pulled by ear while Noll was lifted off by Lin. Most of the people saw that and some hid their amusement while some others didn't care much and laughed to death.

The three bid them a farewell. Noll and Gene rode their horse slowly while enjoying the evening breeze. They crossed the marketplace when they saw a particular gray haired man put a box on the pile.

"Thank you very much, Rei! You're very helping me. These boxes are quite heavy for an old lady like me." A lady around thirty said. She was standing with a boy and a girl on both sides. The two were also taken a like on the man.

"You are still looked so young to me, Atsuki-san." Rei smiled a bit.

Atsuki took two apples and gave it to him. "Here, take it as a bonus." She offered.

"Ah, I only asked one. I can't take another one. Really, one is enough for me."

"It's okay, just take it."

Rei put it gently on her hand. "You need this for your own. I only asked one and this is really more than enough. Maybe next time, Atsuki-san." Rei kneeled in front of the kids. "I'm going, okay? Be a good children and take care of your mom."

The two nodded. "Come again, Rei-nii!" The girl said. The boy stubbornly tugged his sleeve refused to let him go. "No, you can't do that Sacchan!" The girl scolded.

Rei chuckled. "Now, now, you're the one to talk, Mitsuki. Can you also release my sleeve?" Rei asked. The twin pouted and released him.

"I know you're Rei!" Gene exclaimed. He jumped down from his horse and guided it gently to him. "I'm quite surprised to see you here."

"I thought you said that you're a traveler." Noll said bluntly.

Gene shot him a glare before apologized to Rei. Rei shrugged it off. "I have to go back before Mai worried about me." Rei said. "And once again thanks you for the apple, Atsuki-san."

Atsuki nodded to him. Mitsuki and Satsuki waved at him. Rei went to the same direction like when he and Mai saved the twin. A curious younger twin thought to follow him but in the same junction, he vanished again.

"Noll, what are you doing?" Gene asked.

Noll looked at the empty place once again before he mumbled 'nothing' to Gene. They went home to find a very furious Madoka and a very irritated Lin.

"Oops..." Gene and Noll said in unison.

* * *

Rei shook Mai awake. Mai rubbed her eyes sleepily. "What is it, Rei?" Mai asked.

Rei took her hand and placed the apple on it. "A present, because you behaved well today." Rei said.

Mai squealed happily when she saw the red object in front of her. "Hey, hey, this is the one which called 'apple', right?" Mai said. Rei nodded and gave a faint smile at the enthusiasms of the girl. "Then, you must have been to the village." Mai stated.

'Ow, shit...' Rei thought.

"And I'm certain that you meet them again. I can tell that from your scent." Mai said while took a bite. She ate it slowly while pouting at Rei. "It's not fair. You can go to them but you don't let me to!"

Rei sighed. He didn't have any intent to meet them again but day seemed hate him. "It's not like I want. I meet them in coincidence." Rei admitted.

"Why you didn't take me along! I want to go!!!"

"Mai..." Rei warned.

"I know I will be scented like them but who cares! Father is nowhere! I can take a bath after that and he wouldn't know!"

"No, and that is the final!" Rei scolded.

Mai growled angrily. "Then why do you teach me about human! I thought that you want to take me there while father is gone!" Mai shouted back.

Rei ruffled his hair, frustrated. He realized his wrong doing. He shouldn't teach Mai about human. It would raise her hope to go and only God know what would that stupid would do. "FINE! I won't teach you anything about human ANYMORE!" Rei snapped.

Mai was taken aback. Rei was never snap at her so bad. She lowered her head sadly. "I just want to be free... not 24/7 around the same place over and over again..." Mai's shoulder trembled. "Hic...Hic.." She started to cry. "I want to be free..."

Rei could never bear to see Mai cried, especially when he was the one who made her. He patted her back. He bit his lip, trying to ensure his own decision. 'No, you shouldn't. YOU COULDN'T!' He thought to himself.

"I can't give what you wished, Mai. I'm sorry..." Rei whispered before went out from the room. He had made a mistake. No, more than a, maybe two or more. He shook his head. "I should clear my head..." He said to himself then he walked out from the mansion.

Mai watched as Rei went out. She took the last bite of the apple then threw the core to the fireplace. She grinned. "A while won't hurt. It is dawn anyway..." She said. She took her cloak and gun before went out.

Noll escaped from 'Lin's silent wrath' and helped his brother to escape from 'Madoka's berserk'. He couldn't tell which more deadly but he prefer neither. Gene thanked him before both of them sneaked out from the Davis' mansion.

They intended to go away until Lin and Madoka calmed down as always. "So, where will we go this time?" Gene asked.

Noll shrugged. "Why don't we train at the hill again? I know I will win again." He said proudly.

"What!? I have 60 wins and 109 ties!" Gene protested.

"And 61 loses, I am better than you, admit it."

"I'll show you then!" Both of them took their horse and went to the hill.

Lin and Madoka looked from the window. "That twin..." Madoka sighed. Lin chuckled. "They are never change. Always escape and then sparring at the hill and sneaked back with dirty clothes." Madoka shook her head. "And they should learn to lower their voice because it made the 'escape' felt so lame..."

"Shall we follow them? With the latest occurrence, I'm quite afraid something will happen to them." Lin said.

"You're right. We can't tell whether the monster had really gone or not. We can't certain that it was only two of them." Madoka said.

"Certainly not. Noll told me that the monk Takigawa ever encountered some of them."

Lin and Madoka nodded at each other and went out after they gave command to the servants.

* * *

Mai sat on the tree branch near the entrance off the forest. She was lucky that she could find the twin without too much effort. They were sparring on the hill right in front of the forest. She smiled softly when she saw the two, despite of their mocking to each other, were smiling.

Mai almost jumped out when she heard a rustle near her. She thought that Rei had found her but, she saw the tall man and the beautiful woman who were with the twin, Madoka and Lin, she noted. They were watching off the twin not far from her.

"Gee, they should learn to concentrate to their surroundings." Madoka said in the low voice.

Mai stifled a laugh. 'They even didn't notice me.' She thought but suddenly she was pushed off from the tree and fall down to the ground with a 'thud'. "That's hurt..." She moaned while rubbing her back.

She glared at her back and found something like a shiki eyed on her. "You're..." She looked in surprise.

"Mai-san?" Lin asked.

She jumped a bit. The shiki flew to his side. "Ehehe... ahahaha... Wha... umm..." Mai didn't know what to say. She was caught red handed by the two.

Madoka helped her to stand up and laughed. Mai blushed a bit when she noticed that Madoka and Lin had felt her presence since a while ago and Lin sent his shiki to check on it.

"So, what are you doing here?" Madoka asked.

Mai looked at her nervously. She didn't know what she could tell and couldn't tell to them. She was also afraid if Rei knew that she met those humans again. She doubted if she could tell them that she lived in the mansion far inside the forest.

"I... lost..." Mai answered the first excuse she found. Well, at least that would do. She got lost a lot when she first arrived here.

Madoka gasped and looked worry. "Oh, that's not good. Where's your cousin, Rei-kun? Shouldn't he be with you?" Madoka asked.

"Er... I.... um... got separated from him... and lost. Yeah, that's why..." She stammered.

Madoka looked at Lin who nodded at her. "Well, you can live in our place. It's big and has many vacant rooms. It is dangerous for a girl like you to wander alone here."

'Rei will kill me if he knew...' Mai thought. "No, it's okay! Rei will find me!" Mai said and to Mai's relief, Rei had appeared behind them all with an emotionless expression.

"Rei!" Mai called. She ran to him happily but that happiness changed right away when she saw Rei's face. "I-I'm so-"

"What a coincidence!" Madoka clapped her hand. "I just want to take Mai-chan to our mansion to stay! You can also stay at ours!"

Rei had heard all of this and he was quite displeased with this. He knew that her intention was good but... Rei bowed a bit at them. "I'm sorry but I can't accept that offer." Rei replied. "I give my gratitude for your kind offer."

"Aw, you two are too modest. I bet that you're camping here, right?"

"We don't want to be your burden..."

"Nonsense, you saved our idiot young masters, how could you be a burden?" Madoka pointed out. "You're coming with us!" She gave a commanding aura around her.

Mai excused themselves and spoke a bit further from them. "Re..."

"You're going overboard your place, Mai." Rei said in a cold tone. "You know that you shouldn't leave the house without me. Now you want to ask me to accept their offer?"

"That place isn't a house! It is a jail! I'm tired of all of these, Rei! You know yourself that we are like a caged bird there!" Mai shook her head and looked at him sadly. "I'm tired to be isolated..."

Rei clenched his fist. He had a dilemma. Half of him wanted to give her a freedom but half of him didn't agree with that. "If you say so, then go there by yourself and don't ever come back anymore, Milady. I'm not more than a slave so you don't have to worry about me or even obey me." His voice betrayed his heart. It was very cold and ignorant. Mai's tear was made him to feel like a jerk.

"No, please... Don't talk like that to me, Rei. You're not a slave, you're like my family, more than my father. Please Rei... Come with me... to them. They are human like you."

"And..." Rei didn't continue that word. 'you are a vampire, unlike them.' Those words could stab Mai harder than a silver blade that rumored could kill a vampire. "..." He sighed in defeat. "A week, not longer than that I hope."

Mai hugged Rei tightly. "Thank you, Rei! You're the best!"

"but..."

Mai flinched a bit. She smelt blood, a familiar scent to her.

"You have to drink first in case your inner gone wild." Rei whispered as Mai started to suck his wound. He had calculated the distance and view so that the humans wouldn't see it. He glanced at Lin and Madoka. They were too occupied to scold the twin to see them.

He pulled Mai when he felt teeth biting his wrist to get more blood. He stared into Mai's red eyes. "Sleep." He commanded. Mai fell to sleep immediately and he took her up in bridal style. He went to them. Madoka was panicked to see Mai in Rei's hand. Rei excused that she was too tired. The twin sat in a horse together while Rei took another with Mai.

They didn't realize the worst yet to come.

* * *

Some elfes were flying around. They were following their master and their mistress. "So that is Davis village?" The vampire woman asked.

"The one and the only. It is rumored to be the peaceful village." The master smiled kindly.

"Hm, peaceful?" The female vampire chuckled behind her kimono sleeve. "What a good word."

"Yeah, so good that makes me puke."

"And it makes me want to make a little disaster there, don't you think it is interesting?"

The male vampire laughed and kissed the woman's forehead. "Let's go, my beautiful Masako-chan."

* * *

Little talk at SPR

When the door was open... SWISH! A flower pot was flying an inchi beside my face. I looked at the opposite building where the poor pot ended up. I didn't want to imagine what would happen if _that _hit me.

"I told you that I was alone!" Naru said in frustated tone which was extremely rare.

Lin and Madoka were standing in front of Lin's office hopelessly. The Shibuya's boss and her girlfriend were fighting at the guest's room so that fight could be seen as soon as you opened the door so I decided to close the door and turned the "open" to "close". Well, every sane customers would ended up leaving if they saw this.

I saw John and Houshou were beside me. Houshou was tending his bruised temple. "What happened?" I asked.

"Mai said that she saw Naru-san walking to the office with a woman clinging on him but Naru-san denied it and said it could be Gene. Mai-san was sure that it was him since Gene-san was at her house with her cousin and assistant and Naru-san started to lose control of his power and some of the objects suddenly floated and sometimes crashed into something." John kindly explained.

"Or someone." Houshou added.

"WHO is SHE?" Mai demanded angrily.

Naru ruffled his hair. "I told you for hundred times I WAS ALONE!" Naru answered.

"LIE! I saw her clinging at you!"

"What girl did you see anyway!?"

"She has a messy long black hair and used white dress! Who could forget that eery look of her!?"

They all snapped to Mai's direction. "I beg your pardon?" I said.

"She has a messy long black hair and used white dress!"

We all seemed have a similar idea. "Any other things that you noticed?" Madoka asked.

Mai stopped for a while and she seemed forget her rage. "Now if you mention it... She looked taller than Naru-chan..."

"What if she wasn't _taller,_ she was merely didn't touch the floor?" I suggested hesitantly.

"Eh?"

This time Masako and Yasuhara came in. Masako took a step back when she looked at Naru. She raised her sleeve and muffled a cry of surprise. "Who is the woman behind you, Naru?" She asked.

Oh no...

* * *

Thank you for the readers and reviewers:

**Krisaku**- whoa, you are being my first chapter reviewer lately. I thought this one was less long but hopefully you would like it.

**Miki230**- Noooo, don't die!!! Uh, actually I would delay the next chapter for a week due the field trip from my school... But please bear with it! Don't die first okay???

**Moons-chan**- (sweatdrop) ugh, I can see that point. Well, why don't you keep on the story so you would find out? (wink) I'm not helping, am I?

**Redsakuranbo**-Well, I did promise that I would so I ended up to fulfill it even though I really didn't have any idea how to that time. And I gave a summary that this story was the one that I promised. Anyway, I hope that this story wouldn't be less interesting than my Wheel of Fate even though this one took a very long time after that one.

**Raito,Rein, Shion-**

Aoi: Pillow fight? I'm in!

Kazahaya: Me too!

Gene: Me three!

Ryou: (Hit our head.) Stop playing and do YOUR job!

Kazahaya: Aw, come on Ryou! I did most of it last week.

Ryou: That was due the end of the september and you did it exactly one day before. Can't you at least be more dilligent this time?

Gene and Aoi: (Why we also got hit?? I complain!!!) Poor Raito but I still enjoying Rein's reaction. Thank you for the info, Shion! (I'm such a sadist, I mean we)

Rei: You are lucky that he only hit you with pillow. (sigh)

Four of us: (Shocked!) When did you came?

**Kaydreams**- Well, if they found out, wouldn't she got attacked? Anyway, they would find out eventually but not that soon.

**YunaNeko**- Thank you for the kind review! I will do my best!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's an update! I just got home and I quickly got this story updated.

Beta credit goes to Miki230. Thank you for the quick beta!

Happy reading!!

* * *

Chap 6

Rei insisted that he and Mai would be in a room even Madoka ensured him that she would be alright. Mai thought about that too. Rei should be let to rest alone without her whining on him for every single thing. He deserved that.

Madoka folded her hand. "How many times should I tell you, Rei-kun? Mai-chan is safe here! She doesn't have to be with you in that room. And you are a male while Mai-chan is a female!" Madoka tried to explain desperately.

"I have been with Mai for a long time. Of course I would be worried if she was in the separate place? What if something happened to her?" Rei asked in a calm and collected voice that made Madoka felt like a dumb.

"I'M SORRY to say THIS, Rei-KUN. But, this is Davis mansion, it is surrounded by guards and there's a lot of people here! Mai-chan would be alright even if she was alone! Can you please stop acting like a mother hen and let her to be in a room ALONE!?" Madoka said quite loudly that nearly heard as a scream.

Mai put her hand on Rei's. "It's okay, Rei. I will be alright. Madoka-san is right. There's a lot of hu—"

"People." Rei corrected for her.

"uh, yeah people. If something happened, you would know. Besides, you deserve to rest alone once in a while. You are always protect me day and night." Mai tried to persuade him. "And if you stayed in the same room with me, you'll just be conscious all night and stay on guard."

Rei gave her and indifference look. He finally nodded and accepted the term of the room. Mai's room was beside Madoka's and his room was beside Lin's which was a ground lower than them. The Davis' room was on the top ground which was a ground higher than Madoka and Mai's.

He did know that they wanted to prevent whether he and Mai wanted to plan something on them. That's why they put their rooms beside them. Rei was irritated. Why should they invite them to sleep-over when they were suspicious of them? "Keep your friend close but your enemy closer" or something like that?

Madoka and Lin guided them to their room. They parted at the stairway. Mai was looking forward to see her room. This mansion was different from her broken down mansion. The people were also dressed well than hers. Fortunately her cloak hid the old shirt that she used. She was a bit embarrassed that the maids gave her a look like she was something strange before they were glared by Madoka.

Madoka noticed this and smirked at her thought. 'This would be fun.' She thought.

Mai's room was as big as her room in that mansion but it was newer and cleaner.

"This room is pretty, Madoka-san!" Mai praised.

"Is that so?" Madoka asked warmly.

"Yup! It is so clean and tidy."

Madoka smirked at her. "Then..." She gave an evil look.

* * *

Noll was awaken by the sudden light from the window. He groaned. "Lin." He said irritated. He really wasn't a morning person.

"Get dressed, Noll." Lin commanded.

Noll groaned. He wanted to pull up the cover over his head but he found none. Noll woke up from his bed and grumble. 'It's Lin who woke me up.' He thought irritated. Of course Lin would take anything which could make him to sleep even for a minute longer.

Noll heard a sigh came out from Lin. He stared at Lin with a calculating look. Lin noticed this, "Is there something wrong, Noll?" Lin asked.

Noll shrugged and walked to the bathroom. He stopped for a while at the bathroom door. "…You're worrying over something, Lin." He said before closed the door.

Lin was surprised at Noll's remark. He looked at the window. His face was under control. He didn't give him any expression that he was worrying over something or anything. Not even Madoka could tell it. She always said that he was unreadable. He kept his feeling under control and couldn't be easily to read. How could Noll know?

Lin sighed and let his mask dropped. He rested his forehead at the cold glass. He was arguing with Madoka last night after everyone asleep.

"_We can't trust them to stay here! They could—"_

_Madoka stared at him tiredly. "Lin! They are no threat to us." She reminded. "Remember, they helped our dear twin young masters."_

"_That wouldn't tell us that they won't hurt them." Lin said._

_Madoka suddenly pointed her finger at him. "That would be our job to protect them. Honestly, Lin Koujo, do you forget our job here?" She asked. "Stop whining like a child whine for a candy!"_

_Lin rubbed his forehead, well, she had a point there. "Do you think I would let them without a reason, Lin?" Madoka suddenly asked. Lin blinked twice then he realized what Madoka tried to do. She was observing Mai and Rei without being suspicious. Lin nodded at her. "Good, now that boy is yours. I'll take the girl. She is a nice girl and I doubt she would do anything strange but I can't let my guard down. However, about that boy, you have to be careful, Lin. He hides a lot from us."_

"_You're still reckless as ever, Madoka."_

_Madoka smiled at him. "That's Mori Madoka for you, Lin." She said._

Lin kept his mask on when the bathroom door opened. Noll didn't say anything more at him. They went down the stair.

"NO!" Mai's scream was heard.

Lin and Noll looked at each other and dashed to Mai's room. "Mai!" Noll barked in.

The girl looked at the intruder in surprise. "N-No-Noll?" She asked. "Ah, Noll! Lin-san! You're surprising me! What are you doing here?" She asked.

The men looked at her up and down. She was wearing a dress that reached her toe. Her brown hair was tied in ponytail and her face was cleaner than yesterday. Noll blushed a bit but he managed to get hold of himself. "Last time I checked, you shouted." Noll said sarcastically.

"Ah, about that! Madoka-san!!! Give my cloth back!!!" Mai whined.

Madoka was giggling in front of the dresser. "No way! You're far prettier in dress, Mai-chan!" She said.

"Madoka-san! Argh, yesterday you stripped me, washed me, touch me and dressed me! Today you hide all of my cloth and gave me a dress!" Mai protested.

Noll's face became redder. Too much information, too much information... Lin shook his head at them. Gene went up to see the ruckus. He saw Mai in dress and smiled brightly. "Whoa, Mai-chan! I thought that you were princess from somewhere! You are so pretty!" He praised.

Mai blushed a bit. "Uh, thank you Gene…" She said. "But it's hard to walk with this dress." Mai lifted the dress a bit and walked awkwardly. "See?"

Finally Madoka gave her a shirt and a skirt to use but it was a new one. She had changed all Mai's cloth to the new one. She said that a pretty girl should use the pretty cloth too, not those old shirts. All of them went down stair. Rei was leaning to the wall near the stair with closed eyes. He looked up when he heard footsteps.

First thing he said when he saw Mai in a new outfit was, "Thank you, Madoka-san. But I think that's too much for us to get that from you. We don't want to make a burden to you." He said politely.

Madoka blinked at him. Wait! He didn't say 'it's nice' or 'it's pretty' or 'wow, you look great' or 'nice outfit' or argh!!! Something other than a humble apology!? Gee, it made her like an antagonist for doubting them. Madoka waved her hand. "No, not even a bit, Rei-kun. That's all was my old cloth which I don't use anymore so I let Mai to have it." She said.

Mai went to Rei and looked at him up and down. "Why do you not getting a new cloth too?" She asked innocently. They all sweat dropped at Mai's question.

Rei sighed and patted Mai's hair. "Because I don't need any, Mai. I am grateful enough to see you in a new outfit. It's looked nice on you." He said softly. 'Even we have to dispose it later' He added in his mind.

"Nonsense!" Madoka suddenly said. "You will get some too! Lin has some old cloths which are too small for him now and I think it will fit you perfectly!"

"I don't need that all, Madoka-san. Thank you for your offer."

"No, you will get that."

Rei didn't say anything afterwards. He seemed know that it was only a waste of energy to argue with a Mori Madoka. Actually he was just guessed because the men gave 'here we go again' look. That made him guessed that no one was able to argue with her seeing how confident she was in the argument.

Mai was fascinated to see the breakfast. The breakfast had a strange odors and shape. She saw something like this when Rei taught her about human. She looked at the utensil and studied it quietly. The utensil was made of stainless steel unlike what Rei made for her to study. He used wood and craved it nicely. She tried to eat slowly because she wasn't used to do all of it and imitated what the other did. She scowled at Rei who seemed elaborate easily. 'He is human, after all.' Mai thought.

Sometimes Mai wondered how Rei could follow his father obediently. She had been with him since she remembered and she never seen her father to do something nice to him. She was also wondered where was her mother? From what she studied, a child came out from the couple, right? Or maybe his father labored her? Nah, it was impossible.

* * *

After finished with the breakfast, Lin and Madoka taught the twin a sword practice. Mai wasn't too good at sword, she had a trouble in swinging that heavy things around. She preferred gun to sword. Maybe an arrow would be nice but her arrow was never hit the target and finally she gave up.

Noll was stealing some glances to the two at the garden chair. The two were watching them intently. The girl gave a remark sometime but he barely heard it. She pointed something when Lin hit his left feet with the bamboo sword while saying that his footing was wrong. He assumed that she was pointing what lacked from him and maybe also from Gene.

"Rei, they should learn from you too! Your sword skill is very great!" Mai said aloud.

Rei gave her a sigh. He really should have taken something to gag her mouth. "Lin-san and Mori-san are also has remarkable sword technique, Mai. They know what better for Davis-san and how to teach them." Rei answered her.

Mai took a time to think for a while before smiling eagerly. Somehow, Rei felt uneasy. He could guess some of the words which Mai would use but he inwardly hoped that it wasn't the worst expectation that she would said out. "I wonder which is stronger between you or Lin-san and Madoka-san!" Mai said aloud.

Rei closed his face with his hand. 'She said it!' He thought.

The training was stopped. "That's a good idea!" Madoka said.

"Yeah, I would like to see Madoka's ass got kicked!" Gene joked. Madoka hit his head.

"I don't see why not, Lin." Noll challenged at him.

Lin frowned. He didn't like that suggestion. Why he should fight with a boy that was no older than the twin. "I don't see why I have to fight to a teenager like him." Lin shot back.

"Teenage?" Mai asked with a whisper to Rei. She was strongly reminded that she had to ask it with a whisper.

Rei looked over the four, the twin were persuading Madoka and Lin to fight him which he highly hoped that they would not choose to fight him."It means someone who was in term in growing to an adult. It usually is used for someone between thirteen and nineteen." Rei explained in low sound.

"Was it because thirteen until nineteen has 'teen' phrase in their word?" Mai asked.

Rei shrugged, honestly he didn't care. He just didn't want to get involved to a fight that they could avoid.. "I don't care about that. Anyway Mai..."

"Hahaha, they must be afraid to be defeated by the teenager!" Mai exclaimed in amusement.

Rei realized that the noise was ceased. Then came silence....

"You have no reason to not fighting him, Lin." Noll smirked. Oh, how he loved this.

* * *

Little talk at SPR

I just got home from my field trip with quite bad sunburn on both my hand and my back neck. Ugh, it was still red and sting.

I went to SPR at the evening, wondering what happen to the ghost and Naru. When I opened the door, I found Gene and Ryou were talking. They greeted me and asked about my field trip. I told them the story and asked about Naru and Mai.

"Uh, about that..." Gene said with a sad frown. "Well, the ghost incident already forgotten but my dear little brother got another problem."

"ANother problem? A male ghost attached to Mai?" I asked.

Gene waved his hand. "It would be better if that was the case. But..."

*SPOILER ALERT, ANOTHER SEQUEL TO FLAWLESS* (of course after COF finished)

"They went to ask a baka for approving their marriage but he disapproved. But knowing that stubborn couple and their stubborn friends, they should go to ask again." Ryou said.

"Then, why are you here?" I asked.

"Oh, I am not as strong as Kazahaya to stand between Davis couple and their disciple couple (Madoka and Lin), The monk, The miko, The priest, The medium, The genius, and the troubled couple. Don't ask me how he could stand and win two rounds."

"I don't dare to, I think..." I laughed sheepishly.

* * *

Thank you for the kind reviewers:

miki230- Haha, Should she got Noll or Noll got her?

MoonsChan- It's kinda hard to make them act like adult since here, they are duke's sons and live in a very peaceful time. You know, kinda spoiled. Hm, I thought to put "possessive" not "pervert". But okay... Haha, I'm speechless.

Krisaku- Do you want a bloodied scene? (Smirk)

Raito,Rein,Shion-

Aoi- Borobudur? Uh, maybe we live closer than we thought we were. I haven't gone there but it IS in my country.

Kazahaya-(laugh) Don't tell me that they would suddenly appear in front of you and they appeared as your classmates!

Aoi- I would passed out, honest.

Ryou- Why?

Aoi-Too happy or too scared? Dunno. Oh, I was not too fond of the height too but I do like the scene from the highest place in Great wall. You should try there and how about tied Raito to one of the wall? Maybe it would overcome his fear of height or maybe worsening his fear.

Kazahaya & Ryou- ...

Kaydreams- Hm, I wonder what would happen. Stay tuned to the story, okay?

* * *

No omake today, I'm too tired to think one. Thank you for the readers too! Review!


	7. Chapter 7

THanks for the reader and reviewers. Since I realized that not many of you read the top note, so I just have to say Happy Reading!!!

Beta credit goes to Miki230! Thank you!

* * *

Chap 7

Madoka volunteered to be the first. Rei took the bamboo sword from her and stepped some steps behind and made quite a distance for both of them. "Let's make this fun, Rei-kun." Madoka winked at him. Rei noticed the grin that was well hidden behind that smile. Looks like Madoka was waiting for this opportunity. To test how strong he was.

The other three stepped aside. Mai stood beside Noll. "Hey let's make a bet! If Rei won, take me for a walk!" She said.

Noll looked at her in confuse. Why should he take her bet? But he was quite certain that neither Madoka nor Lin would lose to him. "If I win, I will..." He paused. What could he ask from this girl? She barely had anything but it was quite fun to annoy her like Madoka did. He found it was amusing but he didn't want to admit. Noll thought about Mai in dress again. "You will use dresses for a day." He smirked. "Long ones."

"HEEEE!? I hate dresses!" Mai protested.

"Well, that's my term." He said in -take it or leave it- tone.

"Hm, I have no problem. I am fully trust Rei that he would win." Mai pouted.

Madoka took her bamboo sword out. "I will go easy on you." Madoka said.

Rei examined the borrowed bamboo sword and swung it once to test the length of the sword. "I hope you will." Rei replied in a tired tone.

"Ready?" Gene asked. The two nodded at him. "Start!"

Madoka moved very fast and strike first. Rei calmly took a step and evaded Madoka's attack. She looked surprised but she thought that it was just luck. She strike again but Rei evaded easily. Madoka was thrilled over the boy. He was quicker than Gene, she noted. She did a little trick of eyes and attacked again but met the same fate. She didn't realize that she was getting quicker and quicker in every attack. She was only aware that she was became more and more excited to bring this boy down.

Rei realized that fact though. Her attack was getting sharper. Actually they choose a bamboo sword to prevent anyone to get hurt but with such a speed, even a bamboo sword could kill. The killing aura that was controlled well for most of time seemed snapped because she was too irritated by his constant defend without offend.

Rei found out that they were indeed tested his power and ability from this training. Rei thought to let her win and finish this stupidity but suddenly he snapped when he heard voices. Those voices made him changed his decision. He knew that it was not real, the voice came from the back of his mind, but he felt that he couldn't ignore that.

Madoka raised her speed more. Rei started to get a trouble to follow her pace. She was great and fortunately she was reckless. Rei took a deep breath and started to accumulate strategy in his mind. He must finish this very fast. And he would win. He should win. No, He would HAVE to win.

He noticed that Madoka was going to raise her pace again and he didn't think it would be good for him. He must take her down now or never. Rei took a stance, barely dodged Madoka's attack and hit Madoka on her neck. The bamboo sword on her hand dropped and she fall down. Madoka looked panicked as she couldn't stand up. "There's a cerebellum near your neck, so your balance waved. It would recover in matter of minutes." Rei said calmly despite of the voice he heard making him a bit uneasy. The voice drifted away from his mind. Rei took a relief breath. 'That was a close one.'

Gene could not believe what he saw. Madoka, his mentor, his butler, his protector, his nanny, the one who he dreamt to win over, lost in a hit by a boy which was no older than him! He felt insulted. Was Madoka holding back? She was always holding back when she fought him but would someone who was holding back -Gene glanced at the poor tree which became a victim of Madoka's bamboo sword- would it make such a mark?

Noll stared at mark that could match Bear's claw then back at Madoka who had a trouble to stand up then to the gray haired boy who defeated her. No way...

"See! I told you he will win!" Mai said happily, completely unaware what the other thought.

Madoka couldn't feel her legs at all. Lin and Gene helped Madoka to the chair for a rest. Lin seemed get a spark of interest to defeat the young man. "Start!" Gene shouted.

The two didn't start immediately like Madoka did. They took some distance and found some opening to each other. Lin made the first move. He summoned his shiki easily without any incarnation and made it sneaked to Rei's side. Lin's shiki shot him with an incredible speed. Rei took two steps back and the tree which got the impact from the shiki fall down. This time, Rei attacked Lin with his bamboo sword. Their sword met with a loud 'thud'. Lin had a bit advantage because he was taller. He pressed Rei forcefully.

Rei looked troubled but he smiled. There was an opening and he noticed that. He loosened his grip to the bamboo sword and the sword fall down along with a surprised Lin. Rei made 180 degrees turning and kicked Lin hard on his stomach. Lin managed to raise his bamboo sword and took the impact just fine. Rei groaned inwardly. He twisted his knee and gripped the sword. Lin was lost his grip because of the sudden pain that was inflicted when Rei twisted his knee which made the bamboo sword twisted too.

'Body combat.' Both thought. Both wasn't someone who fond in that one but they seemed don't have such a luxury to choose. Lin's shiki shot from the side and Rei jumped high to dodge it but it hit his thigh because it was faster than his jump. He sighed, it would leave a bruise. It would be very troublesome. He knew that Lin wasn't even give his best yet and he didn't wait for it. Lin was more controlled. If he was thrilled or irritated like Madoka was, he didn't show it.

Rei avoided a flying kick than Lin gave. He jumped backwards. Lin was not a low class fighter nor a high class. He was certainly a special class. Even his hand could make Rei bleed if Lin meant to. The voice in his head told him to make this a bit bloody but a glimpse of brown haired girl snapped him. Rei didn't want to spill blood, not his blood or Lin's blood, there. It was too risky for that too naive half vampire brunette. "Can we call it a tie?" Rei asked when his feet touched the ground once more.

Lin took his shiki back and nodded at him. "I think we can." He answered.

This time, both twin and Madoka looked at them in surprise. No one ever made a Lin Koujo called a fight to tie without fighting to bleed since he won from Martin Davis, his teacher. Not even Madoka! But Madoka had lost from that boy so...

Their thought was disturbed by a loud cheer by Mai. "One win and one tie! I win! Noll, you have to take me for a walk!" She said.

Noll groaned. He lost the bet and lost the chance to... Noll shook his head to get rid the thought. Gene agreed to come along after Madoka got better.

Mai went to Rei and asked if he was okay. Rei smiled at her. "We who have staked our life for years won't lose to someone who was always in peace, Mai." He answered. 'Even I'm sure that if we fought as an enemy, I would get more than a serious wound. And I'm not looking forward it. The sooner we leave, the better. But...'

"Somehow I felt like you are understimate them." Mai said with a scowl. "You shouldn't do that, Rei. They are good human!"

Rei flicked Mai's forehead. "Stop using the term human to mention them. Use 'people'." Rei said. "And no, I'm not understimating them. They are underestimating me, at least that's what Madoka-san did. Lin-san was more wary about me. If they had been serious since the fight began, I may not stand a chance."

Mai rubbed her forehead irritated. Rei was always doing something she hardly could understand. After a while, they went to some places in the village. Madoka glanced warily at Rei sometimes. Seemed like her worriance got deeper since she lost. Maybe they couldn't protect the twin in case the two plotted something.

They had shown her many strange and funny places, Mai thought. Rei would teach her in a whisper if no one noticed. He really didn't need Mai to mention a guild as a bear cave again and caused a dumb look from the other.

Madoka found that Mai had good eyes. She could tell apart which was Gene or Noll without mistaking them. She didn't know about the other boy since he never bothered to call them by their names. She remembered how difficult to tell the difference between the twin before they showed their attitude.

Mai, in the other hands, didn't understand why Madoka or Gene praised her. She was walking to the garden while thinking about that. She was enjoying the scenery. The garden was well-treated. It was very different from the one in the mansion. She found someone sat under the tree while reading a book.

"Noll!" She called.

Noll looked up and back to his book again. Mai pouted at him. She went to sit beside him. She stared at the book over Noll's shoulder and looked at Noll before staring again and she repeated the action until Noll finally snapped.

"What?" He asked.

"No... I just... that book is about occultism and it is strange for someone like you to learn about that. I thought you didn't believe those things." Mai said.

"I didn't believe vampire exist until I was attacked. What if something like _this." _He pointed at the book. "Exist and I am attacked by those in this book too?"

Mai laughed. "I know that! Uh... better hurry than sorry!"

Noll looked at her ridiculously. "I think you meant 'better worry than sorry'." He sighed.

Mai blushed a bit. "Ah yes..." She made a mental note not to use phrase again. "You don't have to worry about occultism, Noll. It is fully made. Rei told me that!"

"There are some spells here too, maybe it would effect those vampires." Noll implied.

Mai tsked. "The elfe would be affected if the spell casters were really doing it correctly. It may go crazy and became ashes. But the upper class of vampire would only found it annoying and made a headache. Besides, the spell in that book is too long and too fishy. You may ended up being eaten before finishing the chant."

"You know a lot about vampires."

"Yup! Rei taught me since I was young. I ever seen a book which contains spell to engage vampires but it was written in a strange language and Rei said that there was other language available but it was still very complicated." She smiled at him.

Noll listened thoughtfully. He felt like a dumb for reading books like these but he found that these books were interesting too. He usually didn't like anyone disturbing his read but for some reasons, he actually enjoyed her company. Not that he would admit it.

"Oh, talking about strange thing. I want to ask you something." Mai stated seriously.

"What is it?" Noll asked.

"Madoka and Gene said that I had good eyes because I could tell you and Gene apart. Why is that?"

Noll closed the book. "Many people would mistake us since they claimed that we were too much alike. Even our parents thought so. But you could tell us apart since the first time and they thought that was great." He said.

"They should say I have a good nose instead eyes. You two smelled different..." Mai muttered.

Noll couldn't believe what he had heard. "Pardon?"

Mai realized that she had said something strange. Humans didn't have a great smelling like vampires do. "I said that you two looked different somehow!" She laughed awkwardly.

'Did I just hearing things?' Noll thought. He dismissed the thought. Maybe he was just hearing things.

It was the third day they stayed in the village and they arrived at the west gate. "What is that?" Mai asked. She pointed at the temple.

"It's a temple. Here is a religion ground. It has many religion belief taught here and they helped each other even their belief is different." Gene explained. "I know some of them."

"Really? Can we go inside and look for a while?"

"Sure, why not?"

They went in and John greeted them. He called Houshou and Ayako to join them. Madoka introduced Mai and Rei as the twin's savior happily but seemed be too happy to be normal. Lin, in the other side, still gave a wary look to Rei.

"I can't believe that hunters still exist!" Houshou said in amazement.

So there were some humans that still acknowledge vampire and fought them, Rei thought. But he was sure that they wouldn't tell it to anyone because it would only make a worry casted throughout the village. "Unfortunately Takigawa-san, we are not hunter. We are just traveler." Rei humbly said.

"But to kill Elfe in one hit, it's incredible!" Ayako praised.

"Not really, Rei could kill more than five in one swift!" Mai added.

Rei pinched Mai's back hard. Mai stifled a cry of pain. She gave a pleading look to Rei. 'Okay, I know I can't say much about us so please let go!!!!' She said with her eyes. Rei took his hand back and Mai rubbed her back with a pout.

"How long has you travelled?" John asked.

"I lost count of it." Rei answered calmly.

"Have you killed any vampire?" This time, Gene asked.

"I have."

"I'm still curious where is your hometown."

Mai tilted her head slightly which Rei wanted to close her mouth because he knew that she was going to do something stupid! "What is hometown? Is it a person's home which was as big as a town?" Mai asked. They all stared at her wide-eyes.

Rei chuckled lightly. "I think they don't understand about your joke, Mai." He said like he was amused. "Sorry but either me or Mai didn't want about it so once again I'm sorry to say this but can't we get another topic to discuss?" He changed the course of conversation swiftly.

They smiled sheepishly. Houshou apologized to Mai because he really thought that Mai was a primitive person who didn't know what hometown meant. They talked a bit about their temple and the village. Mai looked very eager to hear it but Rei was completely opposite.

"Speaking of which, where're your parents, Noll?" Ayako asked. "I know Luella-san won't leave her guest even only for an hour." She grimaced at the first time they met. Luella didn't leave her unless for sleep and bath. She really liked welcoming new people.

"Gone to Lunar village. We heard that they have been suffered a lot since the last barbarian attack and still need some helps. The oldest son of the duke took over the guild and he asked for some neighboring village for some advices and renew their co-work contract. Father and Mother went there with some people to lend a hand." Noll answered.

Houshou eyed the newcomers. The girl seemed okay, she was talking cheerfully and eager to hear Ayako's story about the Davis village but the other one seemed very suspicious. He looked very wary about his surroundings. He looked very controlled but he didn't hide the fact that they were armed. If he were the one in his place, Houshou thought, he would show them that he was weaponless so that they would think that he was harmless.

John offered them to look around and they went out with the twin and Ayako. Madoka and Lin were staying because Houshou hold them.

"Lin-san, Madoka-san, don't you feel strange about that Rei person?" Houshou asked.

"In fact, we are. He defeated us once today." Madoka said. "We mustn't take him lightly. He could be dangerous threat to both twin and the village."

"I told you that the elfes which were attacking this village have a head, didn't I?"

Madoka and Lin nodded. The silence told the agreement between them. "It won't hurt to hear Ayako's report later. A vampire, no matter how strong they are, is not very fond to hear the spell of religion. Martin Davis-san is very clever. Once he knew that fact, he built these temples around the possible entrances." Houshou said.

Madoka and Lin agreed on that. Martin Davis was known due his intelligence and swordsmanship. Noll was the one who inherited most of Martin's ability. The three were enjoying the simple chatter. All they had to do was to wait.

Mai looked around in interest. She didn't understand anything that the men chanted together but it looked funny when they chanted in the same time. She wanted to ask but Ayako warned them to keep their voice down so she decided to ask her later. She also crossed a place where men were sitting and closed their eyes meditating (which Mai thought that they were sit sleeping).

Gene and John were chatting commonly. John spared some glances to Rei. He wondered if he was caught but since Rei didn't show anything so he might haven't noticed it. Gene knew that but he shrugged it off. Maybe John was taken interest to him...

Noll was certain that Rei was tenser than usual since they left the room. He stayed on guard but acted indifferent. He noticed that Lin and Madoka were acting specially on guard around Rei and it was more seen after Rei defeated both of them. He calculated every possible answer for who they were. It was certain that they were not just travelers. They were not lie at all but they were also not honest to them. Rei seemed close more doors than Mai and it made him uncomfortable. For some parts, Rei seemed locked Mai's door too that made them impossible to unlock the door by asking Mai.

Mai enjoyed being in the middle of humans. They didn't say anything at all but they all were nice. They smiled to her and gave a nice aura. It was far better than that place. Mai looked at one of trees there. She frowned at the little red things that were hanging on the branch.

"Ayako-san, what is that?" Mai pointed at the red things.

Ayako followed the direction. "Oh, those are apples." She answered.

"Apples?" Mai's smile brightened.

"You like apple?"

"Yup! Rei brings it sometime when he found it!"

Noll and Gene shared a knowing look. 'So that time was...' They thought.

"Can I have it?" Mai asked hopefully.

Ayako looked at her apologically. "Unfortunately we have harvested today's apple and you have to wait tomorrow to get some. But we can go to market place to buy some!" She quickly added when she looked at Mai's disappointed face.

"Market place..." Mai tried to remember what 'Market place' meant. She heard something like that but she forgot. 'Must be somewhere I can get apple from...'

Ayako and John accompanied them to the market place but in the middle of the road, suddenly Rei excused himself. He said that there was something that he forgot in the temple so he left Mai in their care. After he left, Ayako nodded to John. John went to follow Rei.

Mai became worried. Rei was rarely ever left her and it was the first time he left her with someone that they just met. Well, it was the fourth day but still... She remembered that Rei even get into a verbal fight with Madoka for some hours straight. It was strange that he would leave her like this.

"John is going after him. Don't worry, Mai." Ayako reassured.

Mai nodded weakly. "I wonder if Rei is alright. He is paler than usual and he seemed to drift off somewhere..." Mai said.

"Ooh, so he is paler... I thought that it was his usual skin color." Ayako looked at her back and narrowed her gaze before continue her way with the other three.

Noll was looking at Ayako suspiciously. They were evidently watching over the two. Were these two dangerous? They were warier about Rei than Mai. He knew that Lin and Madoka were becoming more devastated since the training. Mai one hundred percent wasn't aware that they were watching over her but a person like Rei should have been aware of that fact. It was either he was pretend to not care or he really didn't care about being watched.

Noll accumulated the probability what they probably were. If they were robber, spy, or assassin, they didn't have to be too wary like that. Mai was certainly too innocent and too obvious to be something like that. They wouldn't have to take them to the look at the religion place or listen to the chanting... Wait, listen to the chant and spell? Noll looked at Ayako knowingly. So they were wary incase one of them was someone who manipulated the monster. In the other words, vampires.

He ever heard that those vampires who manipulated those monsters were strong but that also would result a lot of bloodlust. What if the reason that Rei got pale was because he needed blood or because he heard the spell or either of them?

Noll felt uneasy. Like there would be something happen and it wasn't a pleasant feeling too. He looked around but no one seemed felt the same as him. Maybe he was exaggerating over his own thought. He sighed and tried to ignore his uneasiness.

Suddenly Mai stopped at her track. Ayako also stopped. "Mai?" Ayako asked. "What's the matter?"

Mai trembled slightly. "Smell of blood..." She closed her mouth. "Oh no..." She gave a sharp turn and run to where Rei retreated to. 'I can't...'

Noll immediately ran after her. Gene and Ayako were almost run after them if not a loud scream was heard from the market place. Their eyes widened at the numerous monsters that flying around the marketplace.

"Let's leave Mai to Noll." Gene said. "We need to help the villagers first."

Ayako nodded in agreement. "Please be safe..." She prayed silently.

* * *

Omake

Anyone wondering why Mai thought the guild was a bear cave?

Mai looked around that place. There was a lot of wood and some big men punching it. Unlike Lin who was tall and lean or Madoka, those men were very muscled and their body was big!

So she said it. "What are those bears doing?" And she earned some angry glares and confused with amused looks. "Oh, this is a bear cave, right?"

"Mai, it's not bear. Those are pandas." Rei muttered sarcastically.

Unfortunately that time, Mai found a man whose eyes were swollen. "Oh yes, you're right. Those are Mr. Pandas! But what are they doing in this bear cave?"

Rei suddenly wished earth could swallow him at that time.

End of omake

* * *

Thanks for the reviewers:

**Moons-Chan:** I won't answer that. Found it by yourself. I'm such a teaser, eh?

**miki230:** I made a bit change here, is it good?

**Krisaku:**Yup, you're right about the title. I didn't make bloody scene here. Maybe later...

**Raito, Rein, Shion:**

Aoi: I'm seventeen last september. Speaking of projects, I haven't done it yet too. AND I haven't been budged by my friends yet. I wonder what happened with them... Oh, have you tried to do what I suggested to you? (Devil wings devil wings)

Kazahaya: NOOO! Run, Raito!!!

Ryou: If you haven't finished your work by this saturday, you are the one who I would hanged on.

Kazahaya: BUT SATURDAY IS TOMORROW!!!!

Ryou: So? (smile)

Kazahaya: Gulp! Where is my pen?

**Kaydreams:** If he didn't remember about Mai, maybe he would but fortunately he did remember.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's an update! Happy reading!

Another beta credit to miki230!

* * *

Chap 8

Rei was sitting on the edge of the fountain that he found. John was leaning near him, he looked like asleep but actually he was passed out. He let himself drop all the masks and covers that he was always putting up and enjoyed the sound of water and the wind of the evening. He was too tired to think. He should stay strong for Mai and calm to keep her safe but it was harder to do than he thought it would be. He had to be patient. It was the fourth day. Three days more and they would go back and forget about living there. If only life was as simple as that.

He stared at the sky absentmindedly. He noticed something strange. There was something moving in the sky. He narrowed his gaze and tried to look better. It wasn't a bird, it was too big and long to be a bird. He expected the worst. 'It couldn't be the Lord, could it?' He thought and his body went rigid. He narrowed his eyes to get better view. He visibly relaxed. 'Not him. It seems this village got some uninvited guests. Lin-san and Madoka-san would not lose but maybe they would have problem. Trouble never left the humans ever since the human-vampire war eighteen years ago...' Even though they tried to bury the fact to the deepest hell; it crawled back to the surface. Now they would have to bear the fear and terror once again. Rei scoffed lightly.

'Those Elfes could be theirs, couldn't they?' Rei shook his head lightly. 'I wonder how they are…' Rei closed his eyes. 'Masako, Osamu…'

He heard a rushed steps and found Mai was running to him. Her eyes gave a faint glow of red. She crashed into him. "Smell of blood... Can't stand..." She whispered.

"I see..." Rei answered. It was already Three days since she drank his blood and didn't drink any animal blood. So the village had been attacked, huh?

"It's...not..."

"No, it's not the Lord. It must be another vampire."

"So-Sorry, I can't..." Mai's voice was wavering and the lust had been written clearly in her brown eyes.

Rei was taking out his sword but Mai was already biting him hard on his neck. He stiffened and bit his lips to prevent any sound. Mai sucked the blood greedily. After a while he started to feel dizzy, Rei held Mai's shoulder gently. "Ma-Mai, too much..." He whispered.

Mai wasn't moving. She was biting harder instead. Rei pushed her roughly. Her eyes were glowing bloody red. His blood was running down to her chin. He wiped it with a sigh. Rei heard a snap of the branch. His eyes widened. One of the twins watched that. Which one was him?

That twin drew his sword and attacked them. Rei held Mai tight with his right hand while his left engaged the twin with his sword. The twin skillfully took the advantage of the situation and used his feet to add the fight but suddenly something hit him right on his stomach and he stumbled backward. He glared at whatever that had hit him but he found none.

"Hold your sword! Stop, I don't intent for any fight! We are no threat!" Rei exclaimed.

That twin looked surprised at first. He was gripping his sword in wary but calmed himself. He took a deep breath. "Mai is a vampire?" He asked calmly.

Observing and collected one, definitely Noll. "Kind of." Rei answered weakly. "But not really..."

Noll glared at him. "So you are..."

"I'm human and we aren't controlling the Elfe if that was you all worried about. Speaking of Elfes, they are attacking your village right now. Shouldn't you help them?"

Noll's eyes narrowed dangerously. "How do you know?"

"You don't need to know." Rei said as suddenly he disappeared to the air.

Noll turned to his back and raised his sword just in time to prevent being hit by the back of Rei's sword. "Who are you two exactly?" Noll asked.

'He's got a reflex... or am I the one who was dulling?' Rei thought. "I am thinking to erase your memory of this scene."

Noll didn't understand about the erasing things but if it was true, he wouldn't want that. "If you would threaten this village, I would tell the other. But if you weren't, I swear in the name of my descendant that I would keep this as secret. Of course if you keep insisting to, I would give a fight. Considering with your condition now, I am on a better side."

Rei was about to retort back but he didn't want any further verbal fight so he let it slide. Rei pulled back his sword. They stared into each other eyes. Rei's grip to Mai relaxed. "I trust you then. We come here not to harm you or your villagers. That's what I can tell you for now. You have to go, your village needs you." Rei said. He stared into Mai's eyes, his eyes gave a faint blue glint but it disappeared in a second but it was enough for Noll to see it. "Mai, snap it out."

Mai blinked many times and her eyes regained her usual color. "Rei?" She asked. "What…"

"Listen Mai, you have to help them to eliminate the Elfe. Your instinct is sharpening a lot than usual in this condition. You should be okay. I can't help you this time but please be careful."

Mai nodded. "I will, Rei. Without you telling me to, I would save them. I love the humans here. They are nice." She smiled.

"That would be great if it was true." Noll muttered.

Mai turned to him in surprise. "N-Noll?"

"I have known that you are a vampire... kind of a vampire. I swear that I would tell no one about this as long as you two don't threatening our village. But don't think that I would accept it easily."

Mai's smile brightened. She hugged Noll tight. "Thank you, Noll!" She said happily.

Noll blushed at this. Rei looked at them with a lot of thought. He pushed it off from his mind. It was not the right time to think something like that. "Hold your sword out, Noll." Rei said.

Noll was confused but he did. Rei touched his still bleeding neck and covered the sword with it. "Wha—" Rei chanted something and the sword slowly absorb the blood and it was glowing a dull blue radiant but it disappeared in no time.

"Normal weapon has to find the core of their heart to kill it. But this should help you to kill those elfes wherever you hit them as long as it was a vital one for a while. Mai's gun is a special gun. Both of you can kill them better and faster. But I warn you not to fight against any high level vampire especially patricien. " Rei said. "Those vampires have glowing golden eyes, never try to fight them."

Mai touched Rei's neck sadly. Rei took her hand gently. "It's my fault, isn't it?" She whispered.

Rei shook his head. "Go now. You don't have much time."

"Come with us! You are suffering because blood loss! What if something attack you?"

"Mai, I said go. Noll, take her with you. Stay beside Madoka-san and Lin-san. I leave Mai in your care."

Noll grabbed Mai's hand and ignored her protest. Mai tried to pry Noll's hand off. "Noll, let me go! I can't leave him like that! He needs someone to protect him! He is always protecting me! How could I leave him like that!?" Mai shouted.

"Calm yourself, Mai. He is not that weak, is he?" Noll asked half irritation.

Mai stopped her effort to pull her hand off but she was saddened. "He always protects me." She whispered.

Noll said nothing. They arrived at the marketplace. Ayako and Gene were helped by Lin, Madoka, and Houshou. There were a lot of elfes flying around and people scattered on the ground. Mai gasped at the sight. "How horrible..." She whispered.

"NOLL!" Gene shouted. He slashed through the elfe but it kept coming back to life. Madoka pulled him before that elfe bit him and attacked it with the back of her sword making it fly high to somewhere.

"Find the core! It's their weakness!" Noll told them.

"Good information and I have a question, what's that core looked like?" Houshou asked. He was full of sweat. In his hands were yellow papers like ofuda.

Noll silenced for a while. He forgot to ask since there were a lot of shocking things happened.

Fortunately Mai came to save him from an embarrasing outcome. "It's a dark thing that used to be their heart. Most of them should be in the left chest but sometimes it was somewhere in their body which is a rare case." Mai answered. She took out her gun and pointed at the elfe.

Noll stayed near her with Lin protected them both. Lin's shiki flew around and shot the elfes down. Ayako tied the elfe, leaving Gene and Houshou to clean the mess. Madoka was focusing to saving people in the marketplace without lowering her guard for one of the twin.

Lin was quite amazed with Noll. He only has to slash the elfe and it would disintegrate into ashes. But he did notice the faint blue glow at the wound that was inflicted by Noll. The sword must have been spelled by someone that made him kill it easier. He decided to let it drop for now.

Madoka was back to back with Lin. "It isn't decreasing." She protested.

"Are the villagers evacuated?" He asked.

"Just now, one of the soldier confirmed that more three-four of them evacuated, one eight are died, but some are missing and they are still searching it while avoiding the vampire."

"..." Lin's face hardened. "I see." He said shortly.

"I can see Mai but where's Rei-kun?" She asked.

"I don't know but leaving him without our surveillance is not a good choice either. To the left, Madoka."

They parted and killed the elfes in one shot. After got some experiences, it wasn't hard to find the core and kill those monsters.

Mai breathed heavily. She was very tired. The smell of blood was thickening but it was nauseating instead appetizing. She was quite glad that she drank blood before came here or she would lost control and drank those disgusting blood. Her arms were shaking. She missed a lot just now and it really consumed her energy.

Noll panted slightly. Those elfes weren't having a good brain. They were easily to trick and it made a lot of advantage for him who had to protect Mai. The girl, he noticed, was restless. Maybe she was still thinking of her guardian who she left there. Actually he shouldn't be concerned to her who he knew as vampire. But somehow, she didn't look like one. She certainly hated to drink blood and wanted to merge with humans. She protected the village with all her might. It was rather kind of her. Maybe vampire wasn't a bad creature, he wondered.

Gene hadn't lost his breath yet. He had better stamina than Noll but he got a slight cut on his left elbow. He wondered whether it was alright or not. He read the book about vampires and they said that the only place where they contained the toxic was their fangs, wasn't it? Ugh, he didn't want to be that ugly monsters. It didn't even have a hair and were they covered with a human skin? That skin looked like a rotten meat. They did smell bad though…

Gene slashed another elfe. He found that it was dangerous to stab them because if he missed, his neck would be a feast. Gene wasn't an observant one but since he was worried about his brother's well-being, he was watching him while engaging the elfe. He noticed a faint glow that came out from his brother's sword every time Noll slashed the elfe. The place which the elfe got slashed burned it in no second that made them into ashes. Gene smelt something tricky there but he would bring it up later. He couldn't bring it up when these monsters were around, didn't it?

Suddenly the elfes stopped attacking them and went to two persons with horses. One of them was a doll-like girl while the other one was a man who looked around the twin's age and wearing glasses. "This one is better than the one before." The girl commented behind her sleeve.

"As far as I want destroy this village, I am bored just to see them playing with these things." The man said. "And there's nothing to add the fun with. It is more fun to give a surprise attack and looked at their despair!"

The two disappeared from their horse, Noll swung his sword in time as the doll-like vampire almost slash him. Mai skillfully dodged the sword from the man before hold her gun up to take the other sword. The man was about to say something but suddenly he looked like surprised. "This smell..." He whispered. "Oh, I see. So you're _that._"

"What are you..." Mai was pushed back and Noll caught her in time. He glared at them.

"Who are you?" Noll pointed his sword to the two.

Mai's eyes were widened in recognition. Those glowing golden eyes, the beauty, the strength, the aura, and the elfes who was around them… "Patricien..." She whispered. "The pure blooded vampire..."

"You don't need to know, boy." The girl chuckled. Her voice was ringing clearly.

Both of them turned and their horse were running out from the village. The elfes were following them. "WAIT!" Noll was going to after them but Mai held him.

"No! Those two are patricien, the noble and pure breed vampires! You can't fight them recklessly!" Mai said desperately.

Noll gritted his teeth. He knew that he was completely new to these things and it made him felt angry. The other took a relief breath. The scent was disgusting but at least they were safe.

"Where are Rei and John?" Ayako asked.

Mai jumped in surprise. "Oh my, they are still in the fountain in the park near the temple!" She immediately turned and intent to run but her legs were too weak and she fall down.

"Mai!" Ayako and Madoka went to her. They helped her to stand on her shaky legs. "You have to rest."

"I can't! Rei needs me! He... He is lost a lot of blood because of me!"

"Lost a lot of blood?" Madoka frowned.

Noll immediately came to save. Now he knew how hard to keep this girl to prevent her secret out. "He fought with those elfes not long ago and seriously injured before they came to our mansion and just now before he sent us away to protect the village, he was also injured. John was passed out somehow." Noll made a story.

"I understand." Madoka said something to the soldier and he went away.

They went to the fountain near the temple and found a lot of blood mess and ashes. There were two figures sitting there. Mai went to check on Rei. She touched his cheek lightly. "Oh, Rei..." She whispered. His neck where she bit on was still bleeding lightly. His hand which was he cut to make Mai drank his blood before they came was reopened.

"Are the villager alright?" He asked.

Mai nodded weakly. "The patriciens called them back. Most of them are alright." She reported.

"I'm glad..."

She sobbed and hugged him carefully. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She kept saying that.

Rei lift his trembling hand and caressed Mai's hair gently. "None of this is your fault, Mai." Mai's head shot up and looked at his eyes. He gave one of his rare smiles. "It seems I'm more tired than I thought I am. Would you behave when I take a little rest?"

Mai nodded eagerly. "I promise."

He gave a light sigh before closing his eyes and fall asleep.

Houshou patted Mai's shoulder. Mai moved aside and Houshou carried Rei on his back. "Whoa, he is even lighter from Noll!" He noted.

Noll gave him a glare while fighting down his blush. He had passed out because lack of sleep and it seemed that Houshou carried him to a room in the temple. He could never forget that.

"Now let's go to the temple. It is nearer than your mansion and we certainly need a bath and a nice sleep." Houshou said.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

"_A fancy meeting you here, huh?" _

_The two patriciens turned to the speaker. They smiled at him. "Uh huh, I agree with you." Masako answered sweetly._

"_If you were wondering where he is…"_

"_I met him not long ago. He is going somewhere but certainly not to one of the vampires village." Osamu answered._

_The other frowned at that before sighed tiredly. He ruffled his messy hair. "Those Elfes…"_

"_It's ours. His are following obediently with him."_

"_There's a mansion on the hill if you needed a place to stay."_

_Those two looked at him with a smirk. "Thanks a lot, that's what we need now, Rei."_

_End of flashback_

Masako and Osamu looked at the village from the hill. They entered the forest and found the mansion. They put the poor horses in the same stable as the elfes. They didn't mind if the elfes killed the horses at all. They had wings, they could just fly.

They entered the mansion with the key that they were given. They were quite grateful about it because it saved their time a lot for not searching a house to be massacred.

* * *

Little talk

When I read the story again, this one barely could say as a bloody fight. They were barely scratched. I thought to make one or two to be in serious wound…

"Am I not in serious wound enough?" Rei asked.

I looked at him indifferently. "You are out of count." I said.

"Whoa, you heard like it doesn't matter if anything happened to him!" Kazahaya said.

"Said someone who hasn't got his part." Gene joked and Kazahaya got into a whining mode which I choose to ignore.

Omake

Question!

"Find the core! It's their weakness!" Noll told them.

"Good information and I have a question, what's that core looked like?" Houshou asked.

Noll silenced for a while. What was the core like? "Wait, I'll go and ask him first."

One hour later, "The core is something that used to be their heart." Noll answered after he asked Rei.

"Question, where we can find the core?" Ayako asked.

Noll wondered for a while. "Wait, I'll go and ask again."

Another hour later, "It would be in the place that used to be their heart." Noll answered.

"Question, What if there wasn't there???" Gene asked while an elfe bit his sword. "Noll, I swear if you go and ask again…"

"Too late, he had gone to ask." Houshou and Ayako answered.

When Noll came back for the third time, he only could find the elfes and he couldn't see his friends. He scratched the back of his head while wondered, 'Where did they go to?' and unaware of five angry elfes marched to him.

End of Omake

"Why don't you make like that? Except the last part of course." Noll said.

I blinked at him bewildered. "Are you kidding? If I did that, the story would end!"

"Well, if they became that, I would be the coolest character there." He simply answered while drinking his tea.

We looked at him with a sweat drop. "Super narcissist sadist."

* * *

Since the internet was in error state, sorry for the short reply! Thanks for the readers and reviewers:

**Miki230**- Haha, which part is the 'fun' one?

**Krisaku**- This fighting part is not bloody enough, don't you think? And Noll had found out what Mai really is!

**Moons-chan**- Aw, don't want to break Mai and Noll's happy moment, right??? But since you insisted, I'll just added Masako and Yasuhara then.

**jgood27**- Thanks for the reviews! Keep reviewing if you could!


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, here's a new chapter! Beta credit goes to Miki230!

Happy reading!

* * *

Chap 9

Madoka and Ayako reassured Mai continuously but Mai was still worried and blamed herself. Noll went to check on Rei after he took a bath. Houshou and Lin had finished tending him and they went to take a bath and a rest. When he came in, Rei was sitting on his futon looking half dazed but he reverted back to his usual behavior. "I was waiting for you." Rei said. His injury was bandaged nicely and he was wearing a simple white kimono.

"You should rest." Noll said.

"I should after I fulfill my promise. Close the door and take a sit."

Noll closed the door after seeing no one around and sat a bit far from the futon. Rei chuckled at this. So he was still wary at him.

"As I had said, Mai is a kind of vampire but she isn't like those bloodsuckers. Her vampire side was less than a half." Rei said.

Noll's eyes narrowed. "Half blooded vampire." He guessed.

Rei noticed that Noll knew about vampires. Maybe there were still some books that gave the information about the vampire..."More or less. She doesn't have any fangs so she needs to draw out the blood with something and I reassure you that Mai had never drank any human blood other than mine. She can't grow claws or wings too."

"I saw her eyes glowing red."

"In vampire world, it called a jinx or a curse. They always said that a human-vampire relation is forbidden and low. They said that it was only a matter of stronger and weaker which meant that the one to be bore should be vampire or human. Some said that human genes were more dominant than the vampire's which resulted of the lack of vampire population nowadays. But in rare occasion, it merges perfectly and made a new breed like half blooded vampire."

Noll guessed that he knew enough about vampire and decided to move on another question. "Where do you two live?"

"We moved occasionally in the will of my lord."

"Your lord?"

"Mai's father. He hates human and refrains any connection to human. Currently he is going to vampire world so that Mai takes this chance to go here. It is the first time ever in her life to live around human."

That explained the stupid question out from her. "What are you then? I'm certain that you're not an ordinary human. Elfes poison could make humans become elfes. So do the vampire's." He was glad that he read more books about it after the first attack in their village.

"Most of it could, there were some couldn't. Mai doesn't have fangs in case you forgot. She couldn't turn anyone. The only vampire factor that Mai has is her bloodlust and rapid regeneration."

Noll frowned. "But she's fast..." Well, not that he couldn't chase but still...

"It required a lot of practice. We are having a good speed because of practices. You could do that if you practiced. Your guardians' speed is also incredible. But yes, most of vampires have a great speed because of their nature."

"What is patricien?"

Rei sighed at this. "Patricien is a pure blood vampire. They are very strong vampires and have no mercy to human. But this breed is already becoming rare in vampire world after the war eighteen years ago. They were underestimating humans. Patriciens nowadays could live for hundreds years so most of them are experienced and have a high pride. Patriciens could recognize them from their bright golden eyes."

Noll wondered about the golden eyes that the two patriciens have. Those were glowing evilly like a predator eyes.

"Do not take a patricien, Davis." Rei warned. "Even Lin and Madoka would have a difficulty to take them. Your ability and technique is only that of a toddler if you were compared to a patricien. Of course your speed is more than average but it was nothing compared to the vampires. Lin is the best teacher for you because you have the same type as him: good intellectual, remarkable reflex, steady stance, great speed, and tactical. Maybe in five years... Or more."

Noll was furious of that blunt remark. "Those monsters attack my village now!" He said in anger. "They should have any weakness!"

Suddenly Rei was in front of him and hold his neck in a light squeeze. Noll's eyes were widened in surprise. He couldn't see anything. In a second he was in bed, the next second he was in front of him.

"You can't see even a bit of my movement, do you?" Rei asked in a low whisper. "I am wounded and tired but you still can't follow it, can you?" He walked back to the futon and sat down. "Are you angry, Davis? Are you feeling that you are looked down upon?" He said in provoking fight tone. "Then prove that I am wrong, show your ability in less time than I predicted!" He scolded. "If you couldn't beat them by yourself, what are the people around you for? You can make a nice tactic to take them out, can't you? You are a Duke's son. You have a burden to protect your people. Hundreds skilled people would bow under your command."

Noll clenched his fist and calmed a bit. He knew that Rei was right and he did lose of self-control. "I'm sorry. You're right." Noll admitted.

"You are still a brat..." Rei sighed. "I don't even know why I have to talk this much to you." Rei laid on the futon and pulled the cover up. He gave his back to Noll.

Noll took it as a sign to leave. He got up and opened the door.

"Oliver Davis." Rei called. Noll looked over his shoulder. "Thank you for guarding Mai."

"..." Noll closed the door without replying him. He couldn't understand why he kept it as a secret. Was it because they posed no threat to the village? Or it was because they helped them? Or it was because he didn't want to admit that he...

Suddenly something bumped into him and fall on top of him. "Ouch..." The girl moaned. "I'm sorry..." Mai apologized.

Noll blushed at the position but he fought it down. "You're heavy." He commented.

Mai scowled at him. "Meanie! I'm not heavy! Father and Rei always said that I'm light!"

"You are."

"Are not!"

"You are."

"Are not!"

"You---"

"Um... Can I ask what are you two doing there?" A voice disturbed their bicker.

They looked at the source to find a grinning Houshou and a blushing John. Mai was confused at first but Noll clearly caught their thought.

"Mai, get off!" Noll said.

Mai laughed sheepishly and got up. Noll sat up and sighed. A feminime hand was offered to help him stand. He took the hand and stood up.

"I'm going to see Rei." Mai announced.

"You can visit him tomorrow. He is sleeping when I left him." Houshou said. Noll raised an eyebrow at this comment.

"Uh... you're right." Mai looked at the paper door worrily. "You're right..."

Houshou felt a tinge of sympathy to the girl. "Don't worry, Mai-chan! He should be alright! Why don't you play with this big brother?" He joked and hugged Mai.

Mai struggled at the embrace. "Houshou-san!!" She protested.

SLAM! A book was hitting Houshou's head. "Let her go, pervert monk!" Ayako scolded.

Houshou let Mai go and rubbed his abused head. "It's hurt, old miko!" He shouted back.

"Ayako-san, Houshou-san! Too loud!" John panicked said.

They immediately shut up. Mai chuckled. Ayako took Mai to stay in her room. The men were going to their room. Noll's room was beside Houshou and John's. He slept with Gene and Lin.

When Noll entered the room, Houshou's expression was changed. They went into their room.

"What happened back there, John?" Houshou asked.

"Uh, I'm not very sure... I was hit by something... It was like a bird or so charged to my back hard and I passed out. When I reopened my eyes, Rei was in front of me, his neck and hand was bloody. I called him and he looked at me. An elfe charged to him. He slashed it with his sword. Then he told me to use the water at the fountain and chanted while splash it to the elfe. I told him that only holy water could burn elfe but he commanded me to do it so I did it. It was strange! Not only the elfes were burned, they were turned into ashes in no time!" John recited.

Houshou absorbed the story slowly. What the hell those two were. He saw that Mai didn't load any bullet to her gun but it could shot something to the elfes and brought it down no matter where it hit. When it missed, it didn't make any scratch to anything it hit. It was like that bullet could hurt nothing but elfes. He asked Ayako to make her spill anything about the gun without arousing any suspiciousness but Mai didn't want to say anything about that or maybe she also didn't know about it.

"Anything else you noticed?" Houshou asked. "Do you see when he got his wound?"

John thought for a while before shook his head. "No, I didn't. He was already injured when I woke up..."

"Can't you think of something?"

John thought harder. "Ah..." He took out a small bottle that he usually used for holy water. "This is the water I used." He said. "The color was strange but it wasn't like dirt or something tainting it."

Houshou took the bottle and inspected it. He opened the bottle and sniffed on it. The water gave a smell like blood. "Blood... maybe it was merged with blood." He said.

"Perhaps that was his blood when he was injured??"

"I'm not sure but there is something strange from the wound on his neck. It curved... But it similar like a bite mark since it made from two curve line but it was really straight to be a teeth mark. Maybe he was injured by something but what could make a wound curve like that?"

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Lin was inspecting Noll's sword when Noll came. Gene was sitting in front of Lin doing the same. "Is there something wrong with my sword?" Noll asked.

Gene pulled Noll beside him and pointed at the sword. "What did you do to your sword?" He asked in an obvious curiosity. "I have to slash it at the core but you only have to slash it in somewhere vital! There has to be something!"

Noll cursed lightly at this. He couldn't tell them the truth.

"It gave a very faint aura of purifying spell which supposed to be a high leveled one." Lin said.

"Purifying aura?" Noll asked.

Lin raised the sword and his shikis were gone through it many times. "An ancient purifying aura. It is a difficult spell and I only knew a few succeeded. I knew one or two about it, Takigawa-san, Matsuzaki-san, and Brown-san also know spells like that but none gave a faint and difficult to trace like this spell." Lin explained.

"You could do it then." Noll guessed.

"Yes, but I need a lot of time and a lot of energy. It absorbed most of your stamina. But it made a worthy outcome."

Gene shifted his gaze to Lin. "You have tried it?" He asked.

Lin nodded. "You remember the attack in Lunar village eighteen years ago?" He asked. The twin nodded. It was clearly a chaos and the duke called help from neighboring village. Davis gave some trained soldier along with the young Lin and Madoka to the village. They came back safely but looked very exhausted. But on top of that, they saved the village. They claimed that it was an attack from a barbarian but the truth was that was an attack from vampire kingdom. "The spellcaster or onmyouji there formed a group. They were trained to do this spell. We linked our power. We collected many weapons from the warrior or soldier especially arrows and used the spell in unison. We have to do it in the exactly same time or else the spell would break and it would bounce backwards."

"Why don't you do it personally?" Noll asked.

"It reduces the risk but it cost too much time and ate too much strength from the caster. Even we did it in unison, I barely could walk for days. It was only the leader that could continue to fight. But it was worthy efforts, the village was saved and the vampires were killed. But the leader of the spellcasters and the leader of the knights were killed."

Noll remembered that Rei was doing it in very short time and... "Did something require to do it?"

"Blood of a pure shiki was the one that we used that time." Lin looked at Noll thoughtfully. "You must have seen it by yourself."

Noll realized his mistake but he couldn't take it back. Especially if it was Lin who had been with him since he was born. Rei did say to keep the fact that Mai was a vampire as a secret but he didn't tell him to keep this as a secret too. Moreover, he looked like didn't care about his well-being. Noll nodded hesitantly at them. "Rei did it to my sword...using his own blood." He wondered whether the last one was necessary or not.

Lin's eyes narrowed. "His own blood?" He hadn't hear this method yet. But he was more concerned about the other "He did it alone?"

"And it only took less than two minutes."

Lin frowned. He did confuse about using human's blood but to narrow it to minutes? "This is bad..." He whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing at all... You should sleep." Lin said. He sheathed the sword back and hanged it on the wall along with Gene and his sword. He went to his bed and went to sleep.

Gene pouted at Noll. "Cheater, you should tell me that it would help to kill those monsters. I have killed them many times but it kept reviving." Gene said.

"I don't know anything about this before Lin explains this to us." Noll reasoned.

Unknown to them, something was watching over them.

That person smirked at the sight and then searched the room that he occupied. When he found the searched man, he leaped in from the window. His batwings went into his shoulder blade as he approached the figure on the futon.

"Hey, wake up for a while, will you?" That person said to the resting man.

The said man woke up and gave a tired look. "How is the house?"

"It's nice. Before you do what I asked, I think a nice bedtime story would be nice, Rei."

* * *

Little talk

"..."

A silence erupted in SPR office. ANd it was no other cause than a boss' rage. I kind of using his computer (without permission) and using my USB before I found out that my laptop actually had a virus or maybe two, I don't know. Anyway, his computer now was in virus like mine. I faked that mine has no problem because if he found out, my neck would be in danger.

"Do you think so?" Gene whispered to me and pointed at my back.

"Crap..." I hissed at the sudden chill on my back.

Omake

"Before I start Noll, I want to ask you, what do you think about Mai?" Rei asked.

Noll blushed a bit. "Ugh... I think she is pretty... and kinda cute..."

Rei coughed. "I mean, do you think Mai is dangerous or not..."

"SHE is dangerously beautiful and tempting..."

"I MEAN, whether Mai as a vampire, you LITTLE PERVERT IN LOVE!!!"

End of omake

Oh, I think he didn't find out that I was the one who entered the damn virus to his computer. It was because...

"Any last words?" Naru asked.

Gulp...

* * *

Nice cliffhanger I think... Oh well, thanks to the readers and reviewers:

**Miki230**- If Mai did that, Naru would be very freaked. I kind of thinking a joke if Mai did bite Naru-chan. It was a bit pervy...

**Krisaku**- He did but how about the other? (smirk) WHat do you think?

**Moons-chan**- Uwaaa, don't cry! It supposed to be a joke!!! I'm just joking! I wonder when I should put the lord in~ Curious?

**jgood27**- I will. Thanks for informing me about that.

**Kaydreams**- Hm, do you know that I put Rei as human here?

* * *

Actually I felt that making Mai with the unknown background was harder than Noll. It made me have to make OC that I always use and it was a bit more dominant... Tell me what do you think!


	10. Chapter 10

Here's a new chapter, sorry for the lateness. I was sick even now.

Beta credit goes to Miki230!

* * *

Chap 10

"Such a troublesome kind, don't you think? Because _that _is not supposed to be exist. She isn't supposed to be..." That glassed vampire stopped by a glare from the other man. "Ok, Ok. Now go down to the business." He smirked as his fangs showed up. "And this is not fully my idea for your information."

* * *

Noll pulled the sheet over his head when the sunlight came into the room. Gene did bother him for a while but went to take a bath after and it was quite far from it so he should get a bit more time to sleep. Lin was kind enough to let him sleep. Maybe he could sleep until the noon....

That thought immediately banished from his thought when someone banged the door open and ran to him in panic. "NOLL!" Mai shouted.

Noll opened his eyes in annoyance but it reverted back when he saw Mai's crying face. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"Rei! He isn't waking! He-He..." Mai cried harder. "What should I do!?"

Was this have something to do with what Lin mentioned last night? "Calm down, Mai. Tell me what happened."

Mai took a deep breath but the hiccup was disturbing her attempt to calm herself. Her tears were falling again and she was crying on his chest.

Noll was confused what to do. First, he never had any experience with a girl. Second, his mind was still hazed because he was just waking up. Third, the only person that he ever calmed when he was crying was Gene; it was also not a good way to calm people. So he just stayed silent there, praying that somehow she would calm down by herself.

Fortunately, Ayako came in and went to rescue. She reassured Mai and managed to calm her down. Ayako scolded Noll to wake up and took a bath. He reluctantly did so. He gave a last glance to the crying girl who was in Ayako's embrace before closing the door.

After taking a bath, Noll went to Rei's room. The other's except Ayako and Mai were there. Rei was lying there unmoved. Lin's hand was on Rei's forehead while his shiki was wandering around restlessly.

"It's no use. His body refused to let my shiki to check on him." Lin said. "There is something in his body that fought with my shiki."

"Is this because the spell that you are talking about?" Noll asked. "The side-effect?"

Lin nodded. "He made a quick spell and reduced the time. It seems he did it more than once yesterday." Lin took out the bottle of water that John took yesterday. "This water gave the same aura as your sword. I went to check at the fountain but it vanished without any trace. It seems the power would vanish in the matter of time if it wasn't confined."

Houshou sighed. "I don't understand why he did this but certainly that he also saved our village. Man, that made me like a bad person for inspecting him working with vampire." He said.

'Bull's eye...' Noll thought dryly.

"But he isn't supposed to fight over a shiki unless he has his own shiki and commanded it to do so." Lin explained.

"And, it must be a strong one." Houshou added.

At that time, Ayako came in with Mai whose eyes were red because of crying. Mai went to sit next to Noll and took Rei's hand gently. "H-he is going be alright, isn't he? He will wake up again, won't he? Hey, please answer me!" Mai demanded.

Ayako took Mai to her embrace and stroked her head gently. "Mai, calm down. You won't help anything if you are like this." Ayako whispered.

"But! But his hand... his hand is so cold! His hand is not cold like this!" Mai cried out. "Rei is always warm like usual human would!" Noll flinched at Mai's choice of words but he tried to act indifferent. "Please... Please... I can't... I don't want to lose him!"

Gene gently pried Rei's hand from Mai and looked at Noll as if looking for help. Noll shook his head. He was also clueless.

"We need to call Luella-san back. She should be able to do something." Lin said.

"But Lu is..." Madoka said.

"If we didn't, we wouldn't know what will happen to this boy. I have no idea about this spell at all but I know that this spell isn't something to do so frequently."

Noll thought for a while. Lunar village wasn't really far from there. It would only take two days to arrive there. Lin and Madoka could get there in a day if they were horsing. Their horsing skill was incredible. However in this condition, leaving the village without the best two protectors was not an option. But if they let him stayed unchecked, they couldn't risk how his body would hold and certainly Mai would grieve and Luella would hunt them down for not saving their son's and village's saver. For either choice, they had only one problem. The problem was they didn't know whether Rei could stand for two days.

Lin didn't say it out but he was worried over something. There was something besides his shikis in that room. It took spirit forms so that only he, as an onmyouji, could felt. The problem was he couldn't see it. It was getting near but it didn't give evil intention which made his shikis stayed still. What was that?

Houshou lifted the blanked to cover Rei before he noticed something strange. The bandages that he used on the neck showed a bit tint red. He frowned. It supposed to be a small wound and it shouldn't be able to re-open. Besides, the other one seemed okay...

Ayako took Mai out and signalled that she would handle the girl before she closed the door. "I guess this would be very hard for Mai. Even a slightest out of habit, she becomes totally freaked..." Gene pointed out.

Noll faguely remembered that Mai ran to him just because Rei wake up late in the morning. It was just nine so... It should be normal if someone was still want to sleep. Yesterday Mai said that he was paler than usual, Lin and the others made him hear the chant because they wanted to test whether any of them was a vampire... Wait, Rei said that he was a human, he wouldn't have any problem by hearing the chant. Mai was the one who was a vampire but she was totally alright!

When Noll looked at Rei, he looked paler than yesterday. Hell, he looked an albino. Yesterday... he indeed lost an amount of blood. Mai sucked the blood right from his neck. Was he become paler because he lost his blood?

Noll left the room and proceed to the study room. It was his favorite place in that temple. There were a lot of books from throughout the world and it was very quiet and calming with some rooms that gave more privacy. He took a random book and went into the room and leaned his head to his hands while thinking.

'What should I do now?' He thought. Mai was a vampire. A vampire should be exterminated, right? But Mai was harmless. Even Noll just knew her, he could guarantee that fact. She was sweet and innocent like a child. The way she cried just now made him think that Mai was rather lonely girl. She was terrified whether Rei would wake up or not. Her face showed that she was afraid to be left alone. Besides, the other was also looked very happy with her around. What if they knew that Mai was a vampire?

'Should I tell them?'

Noll shook his head to get rid that thought. He promised under his descendant that he wouldn't tell anyone. Rei wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who knew it. He could see it from his eyes when he saw him as he promised that. That man was full of lies. He had too many personalities. He had too many masks.

'But now he couldn't do anything and he wouldn't know whether I told anyone or not? Should I do it for precaution?'

Noll sighed. He didn't want any harm come to Mai. She was too sensitive even for the slightest. She would notice anything that was out of order. Another thing that bothered him was the number of the vampires or the elfe or whatever it was. Its number was decreasing slower than his thought. He had a theory but he was too afraid to find the truth. Yes, he admitted that he was afraid., afraid to admit his failure.

It was his family's village. His family had protected this village for generations. It was either Gene or him that would rise to be the Duke and continued to protect this village. He was half sure that it would be Gene. Gene was a kind and gentle man. They liked him because he was friendlier than him. He didn't mind that. In fact, he was happy and eager to see his brother rise to be the Duke.

Noll was worried if this problem was let as it was, the village would be no more even before Martin announced who would be his inheritance.

"You'll grow wrinkle if you kept frowning like that, Noll." Gene's playful voice was heard behind him.

Noll jerked and looked to his side to see Gene's smirking face right beside him. Noll's eyebrow twitched. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked.

Gene poked Noll's cheek. "I have been here for more than ten minutes, I think. Now what are you thinking about, Noll?" He asked.

Noll slapped Gene's hand lightly and took the book. He pretended to read. "As you see, I am reading." He lied.

"A page for more than ten minutes? It's so unlike you." Gene tsk-ed at Noll's lame excuse.

"It-It's foreign language!"

Gene chuckled and took the book. He turned over the book and put it back to Noll's hand. "How about now? Is it still... foreign?"

Noll blushed a bit. He was reading it upside down. No wonder Gene noticed his lie. Noll looked away.

"Tell me, Noll." Gene suddenly said seriously.

"It's nothing." Noll stubbornly said.

"It's nothing and you were thinking about nothing for more ten minutes that you didn't notice me, right behind you. Sure!" Gene smiled at him.

Noll scowled. "I said it was nothing!"

"I am your brother, am I not?" Gene gave him a sad smile.

Noll was taken aback by that question. "Of course, you idiot!" Noll said irritatedly. "Are we not looked alike enough that make you think like that?"

"Then tell me, Noll. Your problem is my problem too! What was the problem which bugging your little genius brain so much?"

Noll silenced. 'Your problem is my problem...' He thought bitterly. 'Gene, if I could tell you...' He shook his head. No, he shouldn't tell him or his only brother's life would be in stake. He knew that Mai wouldn't mind if Gene knew but he didn't know about the other man.

While Mai was easy to read like a book, that man was like water. He couldn't tell whether the amount water was big or small. He couldn't tell the depth of water whether it was swallow or deep. He couldn't tell whether it had a big wave or not having any wave. The water was light but also dark at the same time. Simply said, that man was dangerous.

"I... can't tell you, Gene. No, it's not because you're not dependable but I just... don't want to risk it." He said sadly.

"Is it that serious, Noll?" Gene asked in a whisper.

Noll nodded reluctantly and gave him a sad smile. He could just lie but he didn't want to, not to his own twin brother. "Sorry."

"Is... it also threatening your life?"

Noll thought for a while. He was almost answering a 'yes' because honestly speaking it was but he couldn't make his brother worried too much. "It depends." Noll finally answered. As long as he kept his mouth tight, he would be alright.

"Last question, is it have something to do with Mai and Rei?"

Noll nodded slightly. Thankfully, Gene didn't press more than that. He switched to his usual happy attitude and stretched his hand. "Okay, I understand. I trust you, Noll. But remember, if you felt that it was out of your control, you know who to search, idiot brother." Gene said.

"Thank you, Stupid brother." Noll answered sarcastically but he was smiling.

He had decided.

He would stake all of his for protect his precious.

* * *

Lin sent a pigeon that told the Duke and the Duchess about the newest situation and asked when they would go back or could get someone to help them here.

Things were getting out of order now. Lin went back to the room which Madoka was after gave the letter to the guard to be attached to the pigeon.

* * *

The pigeon was released from the cage and it flew to the sky. But when the person that let the pigeon out came into the room, the pigeon was hit by something. Instead of flying to the Lunar village, it turned and went into a room as the brown haired half breed vampire came out from the room because she was dragged by the miko.

The pigeon landed on the man's shoulder. He read the message and smirked.

"Lunar village, huh..."

* * *

Thank you for the readers and reviewers:

**Miki230**- Hope you get well soon! You did a great job!

**Moons-chan**- (Gulp) Er...okay... Of course I won't do that. If I did, the story end... Not fun! Sorry for not put little talk and omake this time. I have no idea. ANd test on school is not helping.

**jgood27**- Hope you like this one too!

**Krisaku**- This time I late for a day though. I have no idea for this time talk and omake. Next time, okay?

**Yue Asahi**- I can't answer that for you. THat's the mystery that I put here. Stay tuned to get the answer!

**Kaydreams**- (Smirk) Can't answer that for you. It's a secret that to be revealed by Naru and the gangs.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! I know this is short but bear with me. I even thought for giving a pause for a while after this but that was what I thought. Hopefully I have a time to update.

Beta credit goes to miki230!

Happy reading!

* * *

Chap 11

It had been two days Mai stayed in the temple. Noll and Gene were staying for accompany her but Madoka and Lin went back to the mansion because they had many things to do. John was also going out with some people to help those who got attacked.

Noll was walking out from the study room when Mai called him. "Please go with me!" Mai asked. Noll raised an eyebrow. "I have a house in the forest. It has so many books that I couldn't understand but you should be able to."

"House? Don't you say that you're travelling..." ,and moved according to your father's will, he added in his mind, "how could you collect those books?"

"I don't know but I'm not lying! Please, Noll!" Mai pleaded.

Noll nodded. 'Well, that couldn't be hurt.' He thought.

Noll reasoned that he wanted to take Mai out to get some air. Mai obediently stayed quiet like Noll had told her to. Houshuo and Ayako didn't think twice to agree that. Noll immediately took her out before Gene decided to tag along but he didn't know how wrong he was about that.

Mai thought that it wouldn't take too much time as they took the books and went back. The forest was small after all...

Unknown to her that the house was occupied by other vampires...

* * *

The brown haired man noticed the pigeon that landed on the window. He gently took the pigeon and got the letter. It was addressed to Duke Davis. He left the paper-work that he was doing and went to find the duke. It was almost a week that Duke Davis and his wife stayed here. They were a good friend of the Duke here, especially the Duke's sister, Tsukiyomi Airi. They came as they heard that Airi got sick and the village was in disaster after unknown thing attacked.

"Ryou, what are you doing here?" A dark blue haired man asked as he came out from the study room.

"I'm searching Duke Davis, do you see him?" Yamada Ryoutarou asked.

"Oh, Martin-san and Lu-san are in the Airi-san's room. I just want to go there." He said. "Let's go!"

Ryoutarou sighed heavily. "I would be more appreciative if you went to your room and do that paper-work, Kazahaya. It's starting to form a mountain."

Tsukiyomi Kazahaya, the future Duke of Lunar village, smirked. "Aw, don't be so strict! It is still due the end of the season, right? I'll do it later. Let's find them! Who knows that it is something important?" He said playfully and dragged his poor assistant with him to Airi's room.

They knocked the door and went in. Airi was on the bed with Luella and Martin sat on the chair beside it. Ryoutarou gave the letter to Martin while Kazahaya asked Airi's condition.

"Hm, it seems our village got an attack, Lu." Martin said.

"How about Noll and Gene? Are they alright? Madoka, Lin and the others?" Luella asked worrily.

"They managed to chase them away. None of them were injured except one of the saviors that they told us some days ago. Madoka made them stay for a while and they helped them to defend the village. We should do something to show our gratitude."

"Of course! A festival should be nice! It is not only could show our gratitude, but also make our villagers be happier." She suggested.

"That's a good idea, Lu." Martin kissed her forehead. "Lin asked us to go back because the things started to be out of control, we..." Martin's word got cut off as Airi suddenly snatched the letter from him. "A-Airi?"

Airi wasn't reading the content of the letter that was Martin read, instead, she was reading the words behind the letter. "It can't be..." She whispered in anger.

Kazahaya looked at the words that was written and read it aloud. "Eye for eye, tooth for tooth." There was a long space after this phrase. "She is looked like you even more now. Don't you want to see her? You know where to search. Taniyama."

Airi suddenly hold Luella's shoulder tightly. "Why didn't you tell me that _he _is in Davis village?" Airi raged. "Don't tell me that you hid this from me and laugh behind me for damn eighteen years!"

"We don't know that either!" Luella replied, slightly hurt of the accusing from her best friend but she could understood since Airi's mental state was unstable since that day. Many things happened at once and who could stand for that pressure? "I am as surprised as you all! I don't even know that he would appear in our village!"

"Taniyama... _That bastard_ should have died! _He_ died eighteen years ago! No... _He_ deceived us and ran after the vampire lost and took that poor boy as a hostage! He kidnapped my daughter!" Airi let her go and clenched the letter tightly. "Lu! Please take me to Davis village! He and my daughter are there! Heisn't injured for nothing! He tried to deceive your sons like he did to me. He is trying to kill your sons!"

Luella looked at Martin. Martin nodded. "I understand." He said. "We also want to demand explanation from him."

"...I will call for carriage. I'll wait at the gate in one hour." Kazahaya said. "I and Ryou will accompany you to Davis."

"Thank you, Kazahaya-kun, Ryou-kun."

Kazahaya and Ryoutarou bowed at them. "Let's be quick, Ryou." Kazahaya said as they closed the door. "Airi-san's daughter may in danger."

Ryoutarou pulled Kazahaya by his elbow. "Hey, Kazahaya..." Ryoutarou hesitated. "Do you think...he..."

Kazahaya touched Ryoutarou's shoulder. "I don't know, Ryou. We don't know..." The two were struck in awkward silence before Kazahaya broke it. "We should prepare the horses and the carriage. Remember, no one could know about this."

The two went to separate direction. Ryoutarou went to get the horse. He took two best horses in the village. He led the horses out and crossed the dark grey colored horse. That horse was unused for eighteen years. It refused to be ridden by anyone except Ryou and Ryou's teacher who was the trainer and the owner of the horse.

"Sensei…" He whispered sadly before went out from the stall.

* * *

Madoka and Lin were sitting in their work room in silence. Madoka was glancing Lin once a while but she said nothing until Lin got enough of that.

"Spill it out, Madoka." Lin said.

Madoka jumped in surprise and smiled sheepishly. "Uh... Actually it was bugging me for a while... or should I say since the first time we met those two." Madoka started.

"What is it?"

"Don't you feel that both of them are familiar?"

Lin turned to her in question. "You mean we have met them somewhere?"

Madoka tapped her chin. "I think it was eighteen years ago... in Lunar's war..."

Lin sighed. "For God's sake, Madoka. They looked not older than twenty!" Lin reminded.

Madoka slammed her hand to the desk and stood up. "I know that! That's why I am not sure to ask it! I know this is strange! But I felt like I know them!"

Lin took a deep breath. "I know you are still hesitating to say another thing, Madoka."

Madoka smiled. "I can't fool you, can I? Yes, there is..." Madoka sat back. "Eighteen years ago, Tsukiyomi Airi's daughter was kidnapped, right?"

Lin nodded in affirmation.

"Mai looks like in her eighteen years, right?"

Lin started to get the point.

"I know it had been a long time since I saw her but I think Mai is looked like Tsukiyomi Airi, in different eye and hair color."

"You mean... Mai is her daughter?"

* * *

Mai and Noll arrived at the front of the forest. Mai did think that the forest which had been her playground was small but why did it looked so large this time?

Mai guided the way to the mansion. Somehow, she felt anxious. It had been a while since her father gone, had he gone back? Mai clenched her hand tightly. She hoped not. If he had gone home and found that they went to the village, he would kill Rei or for the worst, the entire villagers.

She started to doubt her decision to take Noll along with her. She trusted Noll that he wouldn't do anything that may endanger them but she worried about his safety. Not that she thought that Noll was weak, for human's level, Noll was strong... and handsome... Mai blushed at her thought. Why did she blush just because she thought that Noll was handsome? It was a fact and...

"Is that your house, Mai?" Noll's question broke Mai's thought. She looked at the old mansion and nodded. "Is there anyone other than you and Rei who lived here?"

"My father, but he went a few days ago..." Mai answered. They stepped out from the forest and arrived at the gate of the mansion. "It's strange..."

"What is it?"

"I remember that the gate was always locked when I sneaked out. I climbed out the gate when…"

"What do we have here!" A man's voice suddenly said behind them. "I don't think that we would have visitors today! Naughty little Mai, you should tell us if you wanted to come!"

Mai and Noll turned back sharply. They looked at the patricien in surprise. They recognized that patricien from the other day.

"How are you today, Mai-chan?" Another female patricien asked from the front door. "Ah, you brought someone with you. It is nice of you, Mai. You bring a meal for our pets? He is young and has a look. You have a good taste." The girl chuckled.

Noll eyed the three in wary. The two patriciens looked like they recognized Mai. His hand was touching his sword. Was Mai deceiving him?

* * *

A really nice cliffie isn't it? Chuckle chuckle.

Suddenly a high shout disturbing my evil thought. "Finally!" Kazahaya pointed at his part. "Look! Look! I am in the story!"

Ryoutarou read in less than five minutes before suddenly he took a chain from God Know Where and dragged the chained Kazahaya out. "Oh Ao, it's not start to form a mountain, IT IS A MOUNTAIN!" He slammed the door in irritation.

I sweatdropped. So I was left in SPR office alone because Lin and Madoka were talking somewhere, Naru and Mai were in Naru's office with 'no disturb' sign.

Sigh... So quiet here...

OMAKE

What if Masako said...

"Ah, you brought someone with you. It is nice of you, Mai. You bring a meal for me? He is young and has a look. You have a good taste." She said and licked her lips sensually.

"Masako-chan!!! You have me with you! How dare you fall into a mere human like HIM!" Yasuhara pointed at Noll.

Noll was irritated. "What do you mean? I think I am much more handsome than you and I am not a mere human!" He said.

"What? I am much more more handsome than you and I am not a human!"

"So what? I am much much more more handsome than you and I don't care whatever you are!"

"Oh what? I am much much more more more handsome than you and I care what you are!"

(I leave the rest of this useless conversation to your imagination, Wink)

"Uh... Noll, I think the more handsome one would get bit by that patricien vampire..." Mai said.

"I don't care! As long as they prove that I am handsome!" Noll said.

'This narcissist...'

End of omake

Sigh... I am bored... Suddenly I heard a muffled sound in Naru's office. I wonder what it was so I walked to the door and touched the knob and something immediately shot an inch from my face. I looked at my back to find a red colored words.

'GET OUT!  
P.S: turn the sign. I don't feel to do any other job now. If you ignore this message, make sure you have a good ghost hunter.'

I got myself out after turned the sign.

Gene came into the SPR office. He was confused when he read the sign.

'CLOSED  
Ps: Be warned, A much more frightening spirit would haunt you than what you have in your house or any other place if you ignore this sign.'

"Huh?"

* * *

I think I wouldn't reply for a while. I have to go now. Anyway, I have put the omake. Thanks for the reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

My beta is sick and she didn't reply me. So this is the unbeta-ed version. Happy reading anyway...

* * *

Chap 12

The girl was wearing kimono and acted very elegant like a noble. The man was wearing eyeglasses and looked in his twenty or less. The two were smiling but Mai and Noll could feel the evil intent behind that smile.

"Wh-who are you?" Mai asked. "How do you know me?"

"I am Hara Masako." That girl introduced herself.

"I am Yasuhara Osamu." The man with glasses said.

"How do we know you..." Yasuhara was walking to Masako who were in front of the door. Noll and Mai stepped aside to let him through. "I think it's not important." He finished as he kissed Masako's forehead.

"How about if we discussed what we are going to do with that handsome lad there? Should we let him run and play a hunting game or simply tied him and release the elfes to chew the life out from him?" Masako asked in innocent voice that made it more sickening than it had been.

Mai hold Noll's hand tightly. "I won't let you to do anything to him!" She claimed.

Noll took a deep breath and released it in relief. Mai wasn't deceiving him and she wasn't a part of those patriciens.

Masako's eyes suddenly changed from the kind eyes to very piercing eyes. "You, a daughter of _him_, are helping a human?" She asked in disgust. "You should have known that HUMANS are our prey. They are nothing but bastards and bitches."

Humans were a being that full of fear, her father said that. No matter whether it was right or wrong, as long as they felt unsafe, they would hide from it or simply attacked and accused. That was why he despised human.

"Noll is different! He is kind! He is a gentle human and the others are so too!" Mai defended. "Not all humans are like father had said!"

"You trusted those humans than your own kind and YOUR own father, Mai?" Masako glared at her. "I see..."

Mai tightened her hold of Noll's hand. "What do you want to do?" Mai asked.

"I'm going to kill him then I will kill you. He is not here so he won't know about it. I can say that human found you and killed you." She said in ignorance.

"Oh, I like that." Yasuhara said. "I'll take that little Mai first so she can't interfere with your prey, Masako-chan."

"Thank you, Osamu-kun."

Noll unsheathed his sword as the claws appeared in front of him. It was fast but his reflex was equal. Mai was lured out from the range by Yasuhara's continuous attack.

"Not bad at all, human." Masako praised. "You have not only a good look but also some technique."

Noll gave a smirk. "Thank you very much, vampire, although I won't say the same as you." He gave a powerful swing.

Masako spread her wings out and dodged it by flying to the air. "If you did, I might think that you fall to me." She gave a joke. "And if you were a vampire, I might cheated on Osamu-kun." She winked at Noll. Masako moved her wings fastly and ducked sharply to Noll. Noll realized that it wasn't a good idea to take the impact so he calculated the timing and dodged it before gave his counterattack which unfortunately was failed. Masako stopped in the midair and dodged the attack.

Mai shot Yasuhara but he dodged it at ease. He was only using his right hand to attack Mai like Mai wasn't a good opponent that worth a full power from him. However, Mai wasn't a person that would provoked by that. It was a doubt that she realized that with her mind that full of concern to Noll. Yasuhara quite amazed that Mai moved fast enough to dodge his sharp thrust. It wasn't like he didn't calculate that she couldn't. Killing her wasn't his intention after all. He cornered her by giving more long swing. Mai ducked and raised her feet to kick his thigh but Yasuhara was able to read that and jumped a step back which made the attack missed.

Mai didn't stop at that, she aimed at Yasuhara's heart quickly and shot. Yasuhara moved to his side and the shot was missed its target. Yasuhara noticed that Mai's gaze wasn't on him but it was on Noll. "Look at your opponent when you are fighting, MAI!" Yasuhara kicked Mai right on her stomach.

Mai screamed in pain and she hit the tree behind her painfully. Noll who heard the scream was careless, Masako took that opportunity to attack her but Noll was suddenly became quicker and kicked her which hit her waist. Masako took some steps back and Noll ran to Yasuhara and attacked him.

Yasuhara gritted his teeth in anger. "How dare you to hurt my Masako!" He furiously attacked Noll.

"Osamu!" Masako's commanding voice made he stopped. He took some distance from Noll.

Noll helped Mai to stand up. "Are you alright?" Noll asked.

"Ugh, I think so..." Mai replied. She was touching her stomach. That man wasn't fully kicked her but it was still hurting her. She was rarely got hurt actually... Tired yes but hurt? It was once in the blue moon... save the pain that she got when her blood got sucked by her father.

"Osamu, he is my prey." Masako said.

Yasuhara sighed. He leaned to the opened gate. "I'm going to stay here. Fighting with that girl would give the fun away from you." He said.

"Mai, stay out from this fight." Noll said.

Mai nodded reluctantly. She had no doubt that her fighting would distract Noll's concentration. First time she met him, she thought that she was a lot stronger than Noll but she was proved wrong this time. He was stronger than her. She was only having a lot advantaging weapon; the gun that was given to her from her father. All this time, it wasn't her power. It was the gun's power.

Noll swung his sword once again. Masako was dodging instead clashing with the sword. Noll realized that and felt it was strange. The claw was hard like steel and she wasn't have any problem with it parried with his sword just now. Noll tried forcing her to defend herself with the claw. The problem was that wings. If he could injure that wing and made her unable to fly...

He realized something other than that suspiciousness. His breath was heavy while that patricien didn't even show any tiredness. Their stamina was far too different. He was considered that he was strong enough that he could fight this patrician but it seemed like she was toying him. He gritted his teeth as his pride was injured. He was insulted by this monster. She took him like an adult playing with a toddler. He managed to give a kick but that was all. That girl wasn't attacking him. She was attacking his sword. That was why he didn't get any injury.

_I am wounded and tired but you still can't follow it, can you?_ Was he so damn weak?

_Are you angry, Davis? Are you feeling that you are looked down upon?_ Yes, he was angry. He disliked to be looked down like that. He was Oliver Davis, one of the son from Martin Davis who was considered as the greatest leader, and the only student from Lin Koujo, one of the legend spellcasters that helped the big war eighteen years ago.

_Then prove that I am wrong, show your ability in less time than I predicted!_ Noll suddenly snapped from his thought. What the hell he was doing? Sulking like this in the middle of battle?

_If you couldn't beat them by yourself, what are the people around you for? You can make a nice tactic to take them out, can't you? You are a Duke's son. You have a burden to protect your people. Hundreds skilled people would bow under your command._ She just told that Yasuhara to stay out but she didn't say that he should fight alone. Well, it couldn't be claimed as cheating since there was no rule in it, right?

As Masako once again dodged to the air, Noll turned to Mai. "Mai, shoot her wings!" Noll ordered.

Mai didn't question his order and shot it as his command. She shot it three times. Two hits her right wings and the last one hit her left. Masako fall to the ground on her feet.

"Masako!" Yasuhara shouted. "YOU!"

Masako held her hand. "I didn't think that you would do that, human." She said. "I was careless but it didn't mean you could win against me!"

Masako attacked Noll with her claws again. Noll smirked at this. "Do you think so? Don't you think that I didn't realize that your claw was started to crack as we clashed?" He asked.

"Shit!" Masako cursed.

Noll put a powerful swing to Masako and the claws were broken. The sword slashed her on her right shoulder. Masako managed to get some steps back and fall down to the inside mansion garden's ground a step from the gate. Yasuhara immediately went to her. "Masako!" He cried. He checked on the wound. Normally it should be regenerating but both of them knew perfectly that it wouldn't this time. The same reason which made that sword could penetrate the powerful patricien's claw. "This is far stronger than we thought! Shit, this won't stop! Hang in there, Masako!"

Noll felt his stomach was stinging. He looked down to find a claw stabbed him lightly but it was deep enough to draw blood. He, too, fell into the ground in front of the gate. Mai ran to him. Mai took the claw out and pressed the wound. Even though she realized that she was a vampire, she didn't find Noll's blood appetizing. She just wanted that red thing stopped because she knew if that continued to flow, Noll would die. "Noll, Noll, Noll." She muttered continuously.

"Noll!" Gene suddenly appeared behind the bushes. "You'll pay this vampire!" He drew his sword and ran to Yasuhara who had Masako on his lap and ignored the upcoming attack as he concentrated to stop the bleeding.

Noll, who was still conscious, noticed that odd. It must be had something that made Yasuhara ignored the attack! "STOP,GENE!" Noll shouted, ignoring the wound on his stomach.

As Gene stepped into the line of the gate, suddenly a purple large hand with claws appeared and swung to him. Gene just realized one thing. The house was guarded by a shiki which would attack any outsiders that stepped in the house. And for the worst, he was counted as the outsiders and the shiki did its job.

"GENE!!!!!"

Noll could feel blood splashing to his face. Mai and he only could stare the scene in front of them in horror.

* * *

On the way from Lunar to Davis, a carriage which was pulled by a couple of strong brown horses crossed with a great speed. Two men were sitting controlling the horses carefully.

"Can we go faster?" Airi asked for the unknown time.

Martin and Luella sighed heavily. This had to be considered as insanely fast but Airi demanded faster? They knew that Airi was changed due the events for these eighteen years. She wasn't the same woman that was full of kindness and love. When they looked at her now, her eyes were shining of hatred and sadness.

The two sighed. Was taking her a right thing to do? They didn't know it.

Suddenly Martin and Luella felt something. They couldn't describe the feeling but it wasn't pleasant. "Martin..." Luella said in fear.

"No, it's just... it's just our paranoia, Lu... Noll and Gene would be alright. They would be alright..." Even he said that, Martin couldn't shake the feeling that he doubted that.

* * *

Omake

As Masako once again dodged to the air, Noll turned to Mai. "Mai, shoot her wings!" Noll ordered.

Mai DID question his order and DIDN'T shoot as his command. "Noll, it's cheating!" She scolded.

"There's no rule in this life or dead battle, dummy!"

"And you fight a girl! Noll, gentleman shouldn't hit girl! Rei told me that!"

"I hope Rei told you how stupid you are!" He snapped.

"Actually he did, many times. I wonder why that was..."

Noll groaned.

Omake number 2 (think it as an apology for not posting one in chap 10)

Letter from Lin

_Dear Martin Davis and Luella Davis,_

_Davis village got an attack two days ago. Your village is in rampage. Your mansion was gotten attack too! I think your sons are still in grave danger! Especially Noll! He got a nasty attack and ended with fifty stitches and his face got scarred! He got into a comma because of shock!__ You know how fond he is about his own face! I'm sure if he woke up, suicide is the first thing that come into his mind!_

Martin and Luella Davis waited nothing but to rush home with the random horses without asking for permission. They rode horses in insane speed back to their village.

Kazahaya picked the letter and read the letter that actually still had a continuation.

_For the people in Lunar village, _

_Since I am sure that my duke and duchess wouldn't read this, I on behalf them apologize if they stole your horses. I will send people to give it back to you. All that I have written here is a lie. I excused my Duke and Duchess from your village.__ We need them ASAP. Thank you for your understanding._

_Best regards,_

_Lin Koujo._

End of Omake

* * *

Thanks for the reviewer:

jgood27- Thanks a lot!

miki230- Are you okay? You didn't reply my mail last time.

Moons-Chan- But isn't that make their brotherly relation looks cute??? (grin) Kind and playful older brother and serius and stubborn little brother. Naru is basically Narcissist so cold or noisy one won't change the fact that he is narcissist!

Krisaku- I Give you this extra omake this time! For your question, it would make me spoil a bit. (Spoiler alert!) Actually I make Airi, Luella, Kazahaya, and the others thought that it was the Lord that come to their village.

No_Name4321- Thanks for the review! Whoa, I don't know my Omake is really be waited by many readers...

Kaydreams- I don't know what you meant with Mai and Naru related, but Mai and Naru are completely unrelated in blood.

Shion- It had been a long time since you reviewed (and the other two didn't...). What accident that make Raito broke his hand?? Will he be alright? (Kazahaya: MY FRIEND!!! Are you alright?! Hey, I come out this time! What do you think?) And Rein is really dilligent, isn't he? (Ryou: Do not work to hard, Rein.)

aniAngelXX- Seems I did another big cliffhanger here... (laugh sheepishly) Don't worry, I will update next week as usual, okay?


	13. Chapter 13

Phew, finally the test ended but I haven't manage to write much. This may shorter than before... Maybe...

Happy reading anyway!

* * *

Chap 13

Gene felt pain on his shoulder to his waist, the blood was bursting out because the pressure and it was splashing all around. The shiki slashed him roughly which made the blood bursting out. Gene fall to his knees and holding his right shoulder with his left hand and moaned in pain.

Yasuhara completely ignored the sound and the smell of blood and continued to do his job to stop Masako's bleeding. The sword was spelled which made the vampire's nature to be able to regenerate slowed a lot. Even vampire could die if they bled too much. He cursed inwardly for the one that had put that shit on the sword.

Gene panted heavily. Mai helped Noll to walk to Gene. "Brother, are you alright?" Noll asked while holding his own injury.

Gene gasped. "It is deep but..." He hesitated. "It could be worse..." He tried to sit down with Noll's help. The first attack made him stepped out from the gate's line which made the shiki went back to its place to God know where.

"I don't know there's a shiki guarding this house." Mai whispered. "And if it would attack the outsider, it should have attacked them too!"

"O-Osamu-kun... I-I..." Masako panted.

Yasuhara understood what she wanted. He tugged his collar and helped Masako to sit up. She drew out her fangs and bit his neck. Yasuhara hissed a bit when Masako took the blood. The wound was healing slowly. Masako pulled her fangs out before the wound completely healed.

"Masako-chan, you should take more." Yasuhara insisted.

"I will, maybe after you filled it again." She smirked. "You know how lazy I am about this certain things, Osamu-kun."

Noll could feel danger vibrated from the two's conversation. "Can you stand, Gene?" Noll asked.

Gene understood what would happen if they stayed longer. "I don't want to say that I were alright but it's not the time for whinning. We have to get the hell out from here." Gene said in a low whisper.

"I'll give..." Yasuhara counted something with his fingers. "Hmm... twenty...no it is hell to long... let me say ten minutes. Run for your life, human and you too, little Mai." He smirked evilly. "One..."

The three knew it wasn't the time to act strong. Mai helped Noll to take Gene on his back and they wasted no time to get out from that place. "We can't get out in time!" Mai told them while walk fast.

"We have to hide." Noll said.

"Vampire could smell blood. You two bled far too much and... Smelly..." Mai didn't know any other good word for describe that.

Gene could feel his eyes started to blur."Ugh... leave me here... I'll only slow you down..." Gene said.

"Hell I would!" Noll shouted in anger. "Don't acts whinny, Gene! Hang in there!"

"Dammit, Noll! Take Mai and run!" Gene scolded but he soon regreted because that made his bleeding worsened. Noll also felt that his back shirt got wetter and wetter.

"I'll warn you, Gene. One more shouts and I'll knock you out right away." Noll warned. "Mai, go ahead us."

"No, I'll stay and fight! I... you know..." Mai hesitated.

"I don't damn care whether you are a vampire or kind of vampire or anything! Just go and run!" Gene said in frustration.

The two were shocked at this. They stopped in the middle of the forest. "How do you know?" Noll asked.

Gene coughed. "I eavedropped...two times. First time when Rei told you, the second time when you talked to that vampires."

_Flashback_

_Gene was walking to nowhere to clear his head from that day's event. That was scary. He didn't think that vampire or elfe or whatever it was, really exist. It was really smelled badly. _

_He walked across a room and heard his brother's voice. Who was he talked to? _

_Gene's curiousity took over him. He sneaked to the window and peaked in. He looked that Noll was talking._

"_--you're not an ordinary human. Elfes poison could make humans become elfes. So do the vampire's." He heard Noll said this. What are they talking about?_

"_---some couldn't. Mai doesn't have fang in case you forgot. She couldn't turn anyone. The only vampire factor that Mai has is her bloodlust and rapid regeneration." The other person who he was sure was Rei answered. Mai was a what!????_

"_But she's fast..." Noll was far too calm. He must have been known this for a while. _

"_It required a lot of practice. We are having a good speed because of practices. You could do that if you practiced. Your guardians' speed is also incredible. But yes, most of vampires have a great speed because of their nature."_

"_What is patricien?"_

"_Patricien is a pure blood vampire. They are very strong vampires and have no mercy to human. But this breed is already becoming rare in vampire world after the war eighteen years ago. They were underestimating humans. Patriciens nowadays could live for hundreds years so most of them are experienced and have a high pride. Patriciens could recognize them from their bright golden eyes." What patricien? Er... Gene sure that he had heard it somewhere... Ah forgot about it. He found himself smirk over something that was very unimportant. Oh well, let's hear what they were discussing. Gene sat down and held down a chuckle._

"_Do not take a patricien, Davis." Rei warned. "Even Lin and Madoka would have a difficulty to take them. Your ability and technique are only a toodler if you were compared to a patricien. Of course your speed is more than average but it was nothing compared to the vampires. Lin is the best teacher for you because you have the same type as him: good intellectual, remarkable reflex, steady stance, great speed, and tactical. Maybe in five years... Or more." Whoa whoa, that was too long. _

"_Those monsters attack my village now!" Noll said in anger. "They should have any weakness!" Gene eagerly agreed about that. But suddenly there was a silence. Gene confused._

"_--angry, Davis? Are you felt that you are looked down?" He said in provoking fight tone. "Then prove that I am wrong, show your ability in less time than I predicted!" He scolded. "If you couldn't beat them by yourself, what are the people around you for? You can make a nice tactic to take them out, can't you? You are a Duke's son. You have a burden to protect your people. Hundreds skilled people would bow under your command." _

_Gene felt that he heard too much and he felt that words were not only pointed for Noll but also for him. Gene went away silently. _

_He tried to make Noll tell him by himself but Noll didn't tell him anything. He understood. _

_He had decided._

_He would stake all of his for protect his precious. _

_When they went to the forest, he knew that he must have to follow them. When he saw Noll was hurt, he was far too furious. If anyone said that anger dulled sword, that was the best phrase that described him now. _

_End of flashback_

"Run now..." Gene whispered.

"No, I won't leave you." Noll replied in equal stubborness.

"Nor I would!" Mai added.

"I don't know whether you three are dumb or super dummy..." Yasuhara said on the tree. Masako was right behind him. "Leave the weak, doesn't it a rule for living?"

Noll and Mai took a fighting pose. Gene stood up and panted heavily. Noll found that Yasuhara's eyes went to Gene and he moved slowly to his brother.

Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough, in a split of second; he was in front of Gene and drew out his fangs. Noll immediately took out his sword and attacked Yasuhara. 'I can't!' Noll thought in fear.

But another surprising thing happened. Gene was pushed aside by someone and the same someone took the attack that was pointed to Yasuhara.

Yasuhara's fangs sang into the said man and Noll's sword stabbed his stomach. He coughed out blood.

Mai shouted hysterically. "Rei!!!"

Noll was shocked. He released his sword trembledly. "I-I don't me-mean..." He stuttered.

Rei still dressed in white kimono which was stained by scarlet blood smiled sadly. "G-Go...H-hurry..." Rei whispered weakly. "L-Lin..."

Suddenly the three youths were pulled by someone forcefully. Houshou was carrying Mai on his shoulder. Lin took Gene on his hands while Madoka pulled Noll not too nicely as the three rushed down from to the village.

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" Mai kicked and punched. "LET ME GO!!!"

"Mai, stop it!" Houshou scolded. "You can't do anything!"

"NO! Rei... I need to save him!"

Mai kept punching and kicking even when she was on the horse in front of Houshou who hold her tightly while handling the horse. She cried and cried until her consiousness left her and the darkness welcomed her.

* * *

At the temple, a carriage stopped not so well but it seemed the people who rode that carriage didn't mind it. They arrived at the same time as the horses.

Martin and Luella wasted no time when they saw their sons were full of blood to take action.

"Is that..." Airi whispered. "MAI!"

Houshou was confused. That woman was looked like Mai in older and black haired version. Oh well, that could wait. They needed to treat the three immediately.

* * *

Houshou waited outside the room with John. The other was still inside. Houshou leaned to the pillar that supported the building and sighed inwardly.

Houshou still could hear Mai's shout even now. It was like it haunted him. But that couldn't be helped. They have to save the one that still could be saved.

Yes, it couldn't be helped…

* * *

Omake

_What patricien? Er... Gene sure that he had heard it somewhere... Ah forgot about it. He found himself smirk over something that was very unimportant. _What was it about?

"Run, Noll!" Gene pleaded.

"I won't!" Noll shouted.

Gene's vein popped out. "Hear what YOUR OLDER BROTHER said, LITTLE BROTHER!"

"Heck I would, Stupid brother! Don't use old and little to me!"

"I said run, you idiot brother!!!"

"I said to you that I won't! Don't use idiot just because you can't use old and little!"

"You are too demanding, dammit!"

Yasuhara stepped out from the bushes. "I don't know whether you two dummy or—"

"SHUT UP, you OLD MAN!" The two shouted in unison then continue to fight.

Yasuhara got dumbstrucked. Patricien lived long, in human comparison...

"I'm an old man..." Yasuhara sulked. Mai patted yasuhara who drew circle on the corner.

* * *

Phew, finally a character died. I knew I didn't put little talk for a while but since no one mentioned it so I thought it may not as interesting as Omake so I decided to not write it for a while. Even my test had finished three days ago, I still have holiday homework…

I noticed many new reviewers (welcome welcome!) and less usual reviewers (sulking in the corner… where are you, guys?). Anyway, Thanks to the reviewers:

**aniAngelxx**- Almost die. He hasn't die... yet and Lin and co came for rescue! (flick! flick!) Er... did I do wrong to you? Why did the light suddenly blinking like this??? (eerie sound in the background, hide somewhere)

**Krisaku**- Don't worry, I won't discontinuing this. I am working on the next chapter too!

**Moons-chan**- Hahaha, me too I think. Cause the cold one usually be viewed as cool and the noisy one as a narcissist.

**FallenRaindrops**- Whoa, is that a compliment or a complain? (laugh) thanks for the review!


	14. Chapter 14

Here's an update! There are quite a lot of new reviewers but less the usual one. (Sulk).

My beta reader is back! Beta credit goes to Miki230!

Happy reading!

* * *

Chap 14

Mai opened her eyes to find she was dressed in a simple white kimono and laid on the bed instead of futon and it wasn't the same bed as the one in the mansion. It was like in Davis' mansion. Did they move her to the mansion? What time it was? The sun was already became high. So it should be in the afternoon. Wait, that was strange. In the mansion at the forest, they didn't care about the time. But here, they should wake in the morning and some others. Rei should...

Mai immediately sat up. Her breath became ragged and she could feel her whole body trembled. Blood... a lot of blood...

_She complained about the book in front of her. She glared that book as if trying to dare it to glare back. "Do I really need to learn about this, Rei?" She asked with a scowl._

"_Of course you need to learn all of this, Mai. Oh, and this is purely made by people not alien." _

Where was he? Was he really...Was he really...

_She dodged the elfes' attack and only missed twice of ten shots. She squealed happily, last time she could __only__ get six of ten shots!_

"_Great, Mai. You are __improving__ a lot! Keep up the good work!"_

A burst of blood came to her view. Noll, the human that she trusted, stabbed him. The wound on his stomach poured out a lot of blood.

_She was wailing because her father shouted at her. She threw a fit before running to her room and cried out aloud. She was relaxing a bit when he came and gently caressed her hair._

"_Mai, don't make any trouble. Sigh, your father only wanted to prevent any harm __from__coming__ to you. Well, he wasn't showing it but I'm sure he was."_

That vampire, Yasuhara Osamu, bit him. She was still remembered that smirk of his when he did that.

"_Rei, this blood is yucky." She protested when she was sure that her father wasn't hearing them._

"_That animal blood couldn't satisfy vampire's thirst. It can't be helped, Mai. I know you hate this but bear it, okay? You could lose your sanity if you didn't." _

The white kimono was stained by the redness of blood. He looked at her with dull eyes.

"_I can't believe it! Father slashed you like that but you called it 'training'!?"_

_He grimaced at that shout. "Uh, it's not that bad…" He winced when she pressed the wound with force. She smiled at him as if daring him to say the same word. "Okay, maybe it is bad…"_

She didn't believe. She didn't want to believe. All of that was just nightmare!

_She stared in horror. "REI!"_

_He looked at her with a weak smile as if saying a 'farewell'. "Go...Hurry..."_

A shout was heard from Mai's room. The Davis's, Lin, Madoka, and Airi wasted no time to come into the room.

"Mai!" Noll shouted. He went to her side. "Mai, what happened?"

"No... No...He... I have to go!" Mai struggled from Noll's grip.

"Stop it, Mai!" Noll scolded but Mai didn't obey him. Madoka helped him to hold her down but it didn't help much since Mai struggled harder and harder.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Mai shouted.

"Mai!" Airi was about to go to her side before something startled not only her but all of them.

"YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING!" Noll's shout was suddenly heard. Mai jumped in surprise. Tears were adorned in her face.

Noll held his stomach in pain but he still forced himself to walk to Mai. He held her shoulders painfully and shook her harshly. "Can't you see? He let himself to be bitten to save Gene, for saving us! He sacrificed himself for us! Do you want to make his sacrifice for vain?" He scolded her.

"There has to be a way to save him! Are you telling that you are going to let him die just LIKE THAT!?" Mai shouted back. "You stabbed him! Take some reasonability, you killer!"

"I WANT TO IF I CAN! BUT I COULDN'T, MAI! I am damn too weak! I am damn too slow!" He cursed aloud. "I...I stabbed him... It was deep... He can't be saved..." He whispered weakly.

Mai cried on his shoulder. "I don't want this! It's my fault! It's my fault!" She cried.

"Even if he might be saved from those wounds... he is going to be an elfe... You know what happens if someone is bitten by a vampire..." Lin added quite harshly.

"Lin!" Madoka scolded.

"It's the truth, Madoka. She has to know that. She... has to receive the fact that he can't be saved..."

Mai stopped struggling but her sobs were louder. "I don't want this. I don't want to be alone. I want him!" Mai whined. "Give him back! Give him back!"

Airi asked Madoka to step aside and she did. Airi sat on the bed and caressed Mai softly. "Mai, you're not alone. I'm with you now." Airi said.

Mai looked at her with teary eyes. "Who are you?" She asked. "I don't even know you!"

"Mai, I'm your mother. You are taken from me eighteen years ago! I'm your mother, Mai. You're safe with me now!" Airi smiled happily and offered a comforting hug.

Mai let herself to be embraced. It felt nostalgic even if she couldn't recognize this woman. It felt nice. Her tears were slowing down.

"I have heard what happened to him." Airi said and Mai stiffened. "But it's all for the best. You were deceived by him. He wanted to make you believe that he loved and protected you with all his might but after that, he would suck you to death. That's how that cursed vampire work!"

Mai was raged and slapped her hand away. "Don't badmouthing him! He may not the nicest in the world but he is all I have!" Mai shouted. She pulled Noll closer and cried on his shoulder.

"Ma-Mai, I'm sorry..." Airi said sadly. "I don't mean to... But you have to understand that Taniyama…"

"Shut up! I don't like you! Don't come closer!"

Airi was heartbroken. The daughter of her who she just found after eighteen years didn't want to receive her. "Are you too? Are you deceived too by Taniyama?" She whispered.

Luella immediately interfered before it became worse. "Ai-chan, I think Mai need time to calm down." Luella said gently. "We should give her time now."

"But Lu!"

Luella tugged her hand gently and guided him out. Martin looked at Noll who nodded at him so he led all the people out.

Mai calmed herself after a while. "Noll..." She whispered.

"I'm sorry. I know that he is precious to you." He asked while gently caressed her hair.

Mai pouted weakly. "You cheater... I'm going to apologize to you but you beat me."

Noll smiled a bit. "What for?"

"I'm... blaming you for... stabbing..." She discontinued her words. "But it's not your fault. I know you didn't mean to. I was very emotional. I'm sorry."

"But I am still the one who made him lose his life." Noll's face hardened.

Mai reached for his face. "I have known Rei for my entire life. He is... He was always telling me what I have and I have not to do. He taught me everything to survive. He always said it wasn't my fault even if it was. So I think if he was here, he would say the same thing." Mai's tear rolled down her cheek again. "Noll, it hurts... I'm not injured but for some reasons..." Mai clenched the part of clothing on her chest. "Here is hurt so much."

Noll hugged her and they stayed in that position for a long time.

Martin checked on Gene. He wasn't in life threatening situation but what father wouldn't worry about his injured son?

Gene was sitting on the bed, dead bored. He wasn't a book worm type like Noll so staying with only book as his friend meant HELL. He was more than delighted when Martin came.

"Father!" Gene greeted.

Martin knew what Gene thought about and laughed. "Bored, huh?" He sat on the bed.

"Very... Can I go out? It has been three days!"

"I'm afraid not. Your mother won't let you."

"Aah..." Gene whined. "At least give me a company!" He complained.

The door was knocked and two men came in. "Excuse us!" A dark blue haired man said. He came in with a brown haired man.

"Kazahaya-kun, Ryoutarou-kun!" Martin smiled at them. "What brings you here?"

"I was told to call you by Lin-san. I don't mean to eavesdrop." Kazahaya smiled.

"Nice timing. Can you accompany Gene for a while?" He asked.

"I don't mind. We have no job here anyway." Kazahaya smirked at Ryoutarou who clenched his fist, maybe thinking about the mountain of paperworks that Kazahaya left.

After Martin went out, Kazahaya took a chair and started to talk to Gene. Both of them became a fast friend. Kazahaya even proudly told him how he ran away from the paperwork. Ryoutarou took a deep sigh in annoyance. He was annoyed but he could never hate that man. He went to the balcony and leaned to the railing.

"_I don't understand, Sensei! Why should I bear a person like HIM! He is the most irritating person I ever seen! Do you see that? He hid my book!" _

"_You know, Ryou? Sometimes I also thought that person like Kazahaya is unbearable but why don't you look in the brighter side? What made him do that? Wasn't it because you haven't gone out for days? He is worried about you, Ryou."_

"After eighteen years, I thought I can see you again." He whispered to no one. A single tear escaped his dark brown eyes. "Sensei..."

* * *

Madoka and Lin were talking over this once more with Martin Davis since Luella was accompanying Airi and the youths from Lunar were with his eldest son.

"So they came after we left?" Martin asked.

"Yes, Martin-san." Madoka said. "I was the one who invited them here. I apologize. I thought I could handle them by myself."

Martin sighed. "Madoka, you had studied under him for a while. You should have recognized Taniyama."

Madoka was flabbergasted. "I had what? I beg your pardon, but I don't know what you are referring to."

"Taniyama..." Lin immediately caught the problem. "It's not Taniyama Yousuke, the former leader of the knight, that we were talking about, Martin-san. WE are talking about a boy that looked not older than your sons who came along with Mai-san." Lin explained.

"Eh? I thought it was..."

Madoka frowned. "If it was Master Yousuke, I would recognize him. He was my teacher when the war happened." Madoka pointed out. "He is hard to forget."

Martin thought for a while. That letter, it was certainly written by Taniyama. Yousuke particularly liked that phrase. 'Eye for eye. Tooth for tooth.' "Tell me, who is he? The one who came with Mai, what is his name?" Martin asked.

"He said that he was Rei, the cousin of her..." Madoka trailed.

Martin looked surprised. "I can't believe this. I thought that boy had died! Airi said that Yousuke bit him and sucked him! What the hell happened here?" He said in frustration.

"Martin-san, what do you mean?" Madoka asked. "You said like you knew him!"

"Of course I know him! I met him and Yousuke when I sent you two under their care!" Martin said. "He was the leader of the spellcasters in the war eighteen years ago, he said that his name was Rei, Taniyama Rei."

* * *

Ryou and Kazahaya looked at each other. Gene was confused at them. Kazahaya just drew a picture for him and when he confirmed that the person in the picture was the same person that came with Mai and died for them, the two stayed in silence like that.

"Er... how do you know him? Was he a friend... of you?" Gene asked.

Kazahaya pointed at the picture. "His full name or he claimed to be was Taniyama Rei, he was our leader of the spell casters and the one who invented the spell that made a weapon effective against the vampire." Kazahaya explained. "Not many knew his face. I was just one of those lucky guys."

"And he was my teacher." Ryou continued.

"Wait, wait, wait, this is getting stranger and crazy! He looks no older than me! The war was taken eighteen years ago, right? He should be at least forty or at least older than Madoka or Lin!"

"That is exactly what I thought about, Gene." Kazahaya said. "...A vampire could stay in their youth state even in their hundred right?"

Ryoutarou glared at him. "Don't be stupid, Kazahaya! Sensei couldn't be a vampire! He can't regenerate, he doesn't suck blood, he did invent a technique to kill vampires!" Ryoutarou snapped.

"Taniyama Yousuke is a vampire but he led me, led US, to kill his own kind! He is a rebel to his own kind!"

"But!"

"It is possible that he was also a vampire and..."

"Stop that, Kazahaya." Gene said firmly. "Vampire or not, he saved me, Noll, and Mai. I don't want you to speak ill of him."

Kazahaya sighed. "I apologize." Suddenly he realized something important. "Hey, Mai had been living with them for a long time right?"

"Whatever you think to ask her, I think we need to wait until she calms down."

* * *

The bat wings folded into his shoulder blade. Yasuhara and Masako ran to him happily. "Father!" The two said in unison.

"It has been a long time, Masako-chan, Osamu-kun." He smirked. Hundreds of elfes flew immediately to the stable. "I got a lot of those bunches of useless. Do you want to play hunting again?"

Masako hugged him dearly. "No, father. I want a different game. Right, Osamu-kun?" Masako smirked.

"Oh? What kind of game?"

"Hide and seek. We are the devil and our little dear Mai-chan is the prey. Do you like it, _Lord Yousuke_?" Yasuhara called him in a hint of mockery.

Yousuke gave a frown. "Well, seems I missed a lot of things here. How about if we talked this over a cup of tea, my beloved children?"

* * *

Omake

"Who are you?" Mai asked. "I don't even know you!"

"Mai, I'm your mother. You were taken from me eighteen years ago! I'm your mother, Mai. You're safe with me now!" Airi smiled happily and offered a comforting hug.

"I have no mother!"

"I am the one who labored you! I am your mother."

"My father labored me so I have no mother!"

"What!?" Airi clenched her fist in anger. "What the hell are you teaching my daughter, Taniyama!!!" She punched the window's glass and it broke into pieces.

"..." The other was speechless at that sight.

* * *

Omake

He looked the same as eighteen years ago! What if...

"I bet it is his children!" Kazahaya guessed.

"Or his twin..." Gene added. "But it is still impossible, he should look old! How the hell are Lin and Madoka didn't recognize him?"

"He was wearing a hood. Older people usually looked down at the younger one. Figures..." Ryoutarou tch-ed.

"Or maybe he has super baby face gen." Noll added. "Damn, I want that too!"

"..." The other was speechless at that remarks.

* * *

There! I put two omakes! Review please!!!

Oh, thanks for the reviewers:

**Krisaku**- Xp, I noticed and this one is much longer than that one. Satisfied yet?

**Christal**- Whoa, I never know Rei has a fan so I thought it is okay to kill him... (Rei: ...)

**aniAngelxx**- So that person is Naru-chan? Gee, I thought it was someone else! If it was only Naru-chan, I have no fear! Gene, can you die now? (Gene: What the hell is that mean!?)

**FallenRaindrops**- Why do many people want someone to die?? I would ignore that as long as it wasn't me... On the second thought, is that someone is me??? (Gulp)


	15. Chapter 15

Happy new year all! Sorry, I was in vacation tour last week and I couldn't find any computer to post! Anyway, Happy reading!

Beta credits go to miki230!

* * *

Chap 15

It had been a month since his death and Mai was still mourning after him. Airi who got the better explanation about which Taniyama who died apologized to Mai. Airi wasn't look so sad knowing that the 'poor boy' she thought to be died was still alive and really died for saving her daughter but no one pointed it out due the mental instabillity of hers. Mai was also not in the mood to bring more sadness so she just stayed quiet. The two seemed to get along better each day. Airi did the most talking. She only talked about Lunar village and seemed evading the subject about the wars or how her life for these eighteen years.

Mai got the better description of the wars from her cousin and his assistant. She liked them more than her mother but she always remembered to be polite to the elders, she was _taught _to be and she had no intension to forget it although her teacher had gone.

Kazahaya asked her something strange but that made her realize something. She got bigger and older but that didn't happen to Rei nor to his father. But she didn't think much about it since thinking about him was making her heart aching. Even though she smiled and laughed more and more like before but there was only one person who could look through her. He was Oliver Davis.

Noll went to the roof of the mansion everytime he noticed she would break down because that was the place where Mai would go to everytime she felt down. Mai had got her hair cut short after Rei's death because Rei was the one who ask her to keep her hair long. When Noll arrived, Mai was looking at nowhere. Noll stood next to her and waited her to talk to him. Sometimes Mai only wanted to be accompanied and Noll would stay there for her.

"My mother doesn't know that I am a vampire." Mai suddenly said to him.

Noll frowned. "What?" He asked.

"Gene told me when I take a walk. She believes that I were her daughter from her official married husband who got killed by an attack from a group of elfes which lead by my father half year after my kidnapping." Mai leaned to the railing. "She hates vampire."

_She hates me, _was the unspoken statement that Mai wanted to say but she couldn't. However Noll understood that.

Noll wanted to tell her that her curent claimed father could have turned her into vampire but then he remembered one thing. Vampires had lost its power to turn human into a vampire, they only could turn them into an elfe by biting them. Even if they could, from the sources that he had read, the turned human wouldn't have any emotion. Noll sighed. "You may not know this but appreantly your... father..." He hesitated said. "and Rei were in the Lunar war. They said it was a war between them and barbarian but Lin told me about the truth. It was a war between human and vampires..."

* * *

He was walking around the pond. He looked at the surface of water.

_18 years ago, we were happy._

_18 years ago, we thought that it was a right thing._

_18 years ago, we made a big mistake._

_It all started from there. _

_If I just prevented it..._

_It wouldn't turn like this._

_18 years ago... it was my fault..._

* * *

Eighteen years ago, Lunar village

A fifteen years old boy was resting under the tree. The training ground was surrounded by trees and almost similar to a forest. It was nice and relaxing even he thought that it was ideal to be spied. His sword was laid securely beside him in his reach.

Another fourteen years old girl was giggling lightly. She moved soundlessly and attacked that boy. He quickly responded to that usual 'concentration training', as she put it. Their sword was clashing aloud and both didn't want to pull back.

"I thought I would surprise you today, Lin." The girl winked.

Lin sighed at her. "Even a donkey wouldn't fall into the same hole, Madoka."

Madoka pushed him away and jumped some steps to the back. "How's your practice, Lin?" She asked while sheathing her sword and proceeded to take that boy's former place.

Lin sheathed his sword back and leaned to the same tree that the girl was resting at. "I should say that they are exaggerating." He commented.

"It is war, you know. It's normal for them to drill us like this."

"I know. It's natural for them to push us to be strong in short time but they are too overdriving us. I worry that instead of making the soldier, warrior, and some others to be strong, they would make them unable to fight."

Madoka laughed. The instructors were very harsh even she was a girl. Not many female remained now. Most of the men were also preferred to train at home. "Did you see a boy there? I think he is about seven or eight..." She wondered.

"Tsukiyomi Kazahaya, the oldest son of the Duke Tsukiyomi Shou, yes I did see him."

"Do you see when he kicked that smug look of my instructor? Man! That was very entertaining! I admit that I was surprised by the sudden flying kick that hit straight at his face! I heard that it broke his nose!" Madoka laughed loudly.

Lin sweat dropped. Was she supposed to be happy that her instructor was beaten by a boy? Didn't it showed how weak the one that taught her?

"Duke Shou was amused but Airi-san was furious. I think I see a dark aura behind her." Madoka said. "Oh! I am sent to study under Master Yousuke! Don't you think it's a great thing? We are both under the great Taniyama masters! I can't wait to see him! All I had seen is that cloaked master of yours!"

Suddenly a chuckle was heard on the tree above them and they immediately touched their sword. The man on the tree 'oops'-ed and jumped down from the tree while raising both hands showing that he was harmless. He had a brown hair and matching brown eyes. That man looked like in his early twenty. "Sorry for surprising you two, lovebirds." He teased.

Madoka blushed at that while Lin remained unfazed. Madoka shouted some denials that made the man more amused. "Who are you?" Lin asked.

That man smiled at him. "Me? No one in particular, just someone who like to rest at the tree… enjoying the two lovebirds talk." He added a tease.

"You are heard like an old pervert if you said that, stupid." A dark hooded man said while walking to them.

Madoka and Lin bowed to him. "Master Taniyama." They greeted.

The man on the tree waved at them. "You two don't need to be so polite to us, Davis representative." He said cheery. Madoka and Lin cringed of that name. That always made them reminded that they were the only villages whose leader didn't join the fight. It couldn't be helped since Luella was pregnant and Martin was worrying over her. "Just call him by his name!" The man laughed. "Calling him Rei-chan sounds fun."

That hooded man smiled while giving a scary aura. "_Master Yousuke_, I am wondering _what happened_ to _my_ papers." Madoka looked at Yousuke in surprise. _That _was her going to be master!?

Yousuke waved a bunch of papers. "You should forget this for a while, _Master Rei_." He said the title in mocking tone. "Get some fun, Rei! You didn't come out for days! I wonder if you took a bath too!"

Rei ignored the tease. "Give it back or I'll call Airi-san." He threatened.

Yousuke sweatdropped. "Hey, are you a kid and Ai-chan is your mother or what?" He muttered.

Rei shrugged. "Don't know, don't care. Now give it back to me, Yousuke-san."

That brown haired man grinned. "Catch me if you can!" And he disappeared to the forest.

Rei sighed. He turned to Madoka and Lin. "Forgive him, Mori, Lin. Take your time to rest. Lin, please tell the other that I regretfully have to make today's study session as a self study." He said and went to after Yousuke.

Madoka burst into laughter while Lin chuckled. Who would think that the two masters act like that?

The older Taniyama was the spellcaster master, his face was unknown because that hoodie but if he was the older one, it meant he was around thiry or so. The younger Taniyama was a knight and fighter's master. The two's speed and teamwork were incredible. They were admired by almost all the Lunar and the alliances. They heard that they helped the village to defend against vampires and taught them how to fight the vampire. They even made the children in the village didn't aware that their village was under attack by vampire by making a fairytale or such so they would think that the adults were talking about fairytale.

Madoka stood up and stretched up. "Okay, time to go back and train!" She shouted. They went back to the guild.

* * *

Splash! The water drenched Rei's coat. Rei took it off and throw it to the ground and kicked the water on the pond to Yousuke. Yousuke dodged it but unfortunately he slipped and fall to the pond. Rei laughed at him. Yousuke smirked and pulled him too.

"Whoa!" Rei lost his balance and fell down to the pond too.

This time Yousuke was the one who laughed at him. "That's for laughing at me." He said.

Rei gave an irritated look before realized something important. "The paper!"

Yousuke oops-ed. The papers were scattered and drenched by water. Both of them immediately collected the paper, hoping that it could still be read.

Rei sighed at the sight and cursed his luck. The words were unreadable which meant that he had to repeat all the experiment and rewrote all the papers that he had worked on for entire month. Yousuke apologized many times even though he had reassured him that he wasn't mad.

"But, Rei…" Yousuke said.

"Don't worry, Yousuke-san. I still remember how to start it and most of contains but I still have to repeat all of it because a small error could result an unwanted outcome." Rei said.

Yousuke turned Rei to face him. Even though Rei didn't say that he was upset, his face said that he was upset and tired. Yousuke thought to help him but he was only making another trouble for him. "I'll help!" Yousuke determinedly said.

"But…" Rei hesitated.

"I'll help! Please, let me help!"

"Yousuke-san, but you're…"

"I know. I am a half blooded vampire… But I have most of the vampire's factor! You could do your research with me as your test subject!"

Rei glared at him. "NEVER said that again, Yousuke-san. I thought we had agreed not to discuss about it anymore! I don't want anyone found out that you're a vampire! We are in human vampire war, dammit!"

"Ai-chan knows…"

"Airi-san thought that you were joking!"

"But…"

"Listen, I know you love her. You should forget about you being a vampire if you wanted to be with her."

"… I'm both human and vampire… I actually couldn't decide which side to stay on if it wasn't because Ai-chan…" Yousuke lowered his head sadly. "I wonder if Masako-chan and Osamu-chan would be angry at me. Am I doing a right thing? Could I really be with Ai-chan if she knew that I am a real vampire?"

Rei sighed and held his shoulder sternly. "You have decided which to reside on. That's what you have to think now. If in the war later you met Masako-chan or Osamu-kun, you could knock them out or simply persuade them to back off."

"Rei, sometimes…" Yousuke pulled Rei's head to rest at his chest. "I'm glad that you are with me. You are like my son. No, you are my son."

"I won't call you father." Rei stubbornly said.

"Aw, entertain me for this time, Rei. I want to be hold."

Rei blushed a bit but he returned the embrace. "I would be goner if you didn't save me. I swear that I would be with you. Even all the world leave you, I will stay beside you."

"Hey, Rei…" Yousuke whispered. "What if I lost my mind and being bad to you? I mean like hitting you or attempt to kill you? Would you leave me?"

"I won't."

"You should, Rei. You have suffered a lot and…"

Rei pushed Yousuke and he looked at his eyes. "I know you wouldn't do that in purpose. You are the most naïve human and the strangest vampire that I ever knew."

Yousuke patted his head. They smiled at each other before Rei sneezed. Yousuke laughed and suggested them to change their clothes. Rei used his coat and covered his head. The soldiers immediately asked them whether they were attacked or not because they were dirty. Yousuke smiled reassuringly at them saying that they shouldn't be worry.

Airi and her friend, Atsuki, came out from the mansion. Airi pulled him and muttered something about health or such while Atsuki got Rei and pulled him to the other direction. They only could obey if they didn't want to meet their wrath. They were gathering at the tea house. Both men had changed to dry cloth. Airi scolded them after they told how they could be wet and dirty like that.

Atsuki felt pity to them. "Ai-chan, I think it's enough." She said.

"NO WAY! I—" Airi stopped when Yousuke put his finger on his lips. Beside him, Rei had fallen asleep while resting his head on the table. He was looked peaceful. "Rei-kun must be tired after doing the research for a month and barely eat anything."

"If only someone could help him… This picky brat." Yousuke caressed Rei's hair gently.

"It's a shame that I am an archer, if not, I would love to help." Atsuki said.

"What kind of—"

BANG! The door was slammed open and that made Rei woke up. A brown haired boy ,who seemed still in ten years or so, came in panic. He was holding the wet papers that used to be Rei's research paper. "Master Taniyama..." He said afraidly. "I-I'm really sorry..."

Rei looked at him in confuse. Not many that knew his face... Oh, height difference. This boy could see his face because he was shorter a lot. "What's the matter, boy?" He asked.

"I-I-I drenched y-your pa-paper..." That brown haired boy looked ready to cry any moment. "I didn't mean it! I swear! I was tripped and the water in the glass splashed on it! I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I am ready to ger any punishment!"

'So that's why he looked so afraid.' The other thought.

"Wait, I am never show my paper to anyone. How could you know that it is mine?" Rei asked.

"uh..." That boy fumbled the paper that he was holding. "I read the book that you have read and uh... I kinda... sneak to see what you are researched about and this paper, even it is barely could be read, it was about those things so... uh..."

Rei smiled. "Who is your name, boy?" He asked.

"Ya-Yamada Ryoutarou... I am Tsukiyomi Kazahaya's play friend..."

"Are you interested about what I researched about?"

"Ye-yes... But I will stop if I am annoyed you! I didn't mean to stalk!"

The other chuckled. Rei smiled and knelt to that boy's level. "Well, since the paper can't be used anymore, I have to remake it and I think I need an assistant. Do you mind to be my assistant, Ryou-kun?" Rei asked.

Ryou smiled happily. "My pleasure, Master Taniyama! I will do anything!"

"Wait, Rei!!! Are you serious!?" Airi asked.

Rei turned to her. "What?"

"To take Ryou-chan as your assistant! He is just a ten years old boy!"

Rei shrugged. "He is smart and has potentials. Why not?"

"Ai-chan, you don't have to worry. Rei knows what he does. Besides, it is perfectly what we need him to have, an assistant!" Yousuke said. When Airi was about to retort again, Yousuke pulled her into a kiss and luckily Rei closed Ryou's eyes. Yousuke got a nice hit on his head from Atsuki who told him to get a room. Airi finally lost and let him to take Ryou.

Rei took Ryou's hand. "Let's go. I want to know how much you have known about my research." He told him.

"How about the paper?" Ryou asked.

"Just throw it away. It has been wet because of a certain idiot before you drenched it _again_."

Ryou stared at him in disbelief. "So I was only worrying for nothing!?"

* * *

They called him a prodigy, a boy genius, or other craps. He disliked that. Only Rei called him by his name and other insult like brat or kid, he was the only one who treated him like a kid and somehow, he liked that.

There were almost one hundred spellcasters that time. They only recognized Rei from the Lunar coat that he used.

One day before the war broke, Ryou took his spell casters coat and went to the pond inside the forest. There was a large drawn circle with some symbols and other shapes around the pond. The weapon was thrown to that pond that made the pond looked like a weapon pool than a water pool. The spell casters stood in the circle that they had been instructed. Ryou stood beside Rei. On his left was someone who had a tall appearance and indifferent look. He could see from his coat that that man was from Davis village.

The people that had been appointed to take the bottle poured the red liquid in it. There was ten bottles in total.

Rei saw that the men had retreated and he faced his disciples. "Remember, we are protected by the warrior. There's nothing that you have to worry. Do your part and just your part. Let's begin." Rei commanded.

The spell casters started chanted in unison. They used their concentration to the max point. All of them were told to close their eyes and they did. None of them noticed that the red stained water pond was glowing and the weapon started to absorb the water. They only knew when they reopened their eyes about three things: The ceremony was success, the pool was dried, and they were exhausted. They couldn't even stand after the ceremony. They were helped to go to their room to get some rest. Only Rei who was still stand up after the ceremony. He commanded all the warriors to take their weapons.

Ryou was helped by Kazahaya while the person beside him was helped by a red haired woman who scolded the man unmercily. He heard that he called her Madoka and told her to be careful before he passed out.

That was the last time he met his teacher. He mourned when they told him that the master Taniyamas died in the war after he woke up fifteen days after the war.

He was told a secret that was meant for the leaders. The truth that Taniyama Yousuke was a vampire who deceived them and ran away after the vampires lost. Airi said that she witnessed when Yousuke sucked Rei before the two gone. He swore under his teacher's name that he would revenge his death.

* * *

Flash back, at the day of the end of the war...

Yousuke arrived at the pond after the other roared a winning roar. He was tired and exhausted. Rei had waited him there. "Yousuke-san!" He dashed to him.

"I got a nice strike from Osamu-kun. Haha..." He said in a joke tone.

"Yeah, very nice that it practically ripped your stomach." Rei sarcastically commented. "It damaged your kidney and it seemed you got at least four broken ribs. Seeing your condition, your lung may be damaged too..." He tugged his collar that showed his slender neck. "Don't drink too greedy, Yousuke-san."

"But you are..."

"Shut up and drink!"

Yousuke sighed and caressed the neck before dived his fang and sucked the blood out. The seraph blood which entered his body immediately went to work on the wound. It made his regeneration doubled.

"Yousuke-san..." Rei moaned drowsily.

Yousuke immediately let him go. Rei panted heavily. "Sorry, I..."

Trak! The two immediately looked at the source of sound. They could see Atsuki and Airi there. Rei cursed aloud while Yousuke brightened to see they were saved.

"At-chan! Ai-chan!" Yousuke called.

"Go away from here, vampire!" Airi shouted, completely terrified by the sight and the glowing red eyes.

"A-Ai-chan?" Yousuke stood up while helping Rei to gain his balance.

"Let Rei-kun go! Atsuki, hurry! We have to help Rei-kun from that vampire!!" Airi shouted at her friend who was still standing in shock. "He-He got bit! We should do something!"

Yousuke let Rei to lean at the tree while he approached his lover. "Ai-chan, what are you talking about?" He asked.

"Don't come closer, you liar! You are vampire and you deceived us all!"

"I have told you I am a vampire and you were okay about that!"

"Don't come closer!"

"Airi, I won't hurt you! I love you! We are lover, remember? We promise to get married after the wa—"

Airi glared at him in anger and fear. "LIE! You are liar! You cursed vampire! I can't believe I loved a vampire! Don't think I would marry a vampire! You..."

Atsuki snapped from the shock and realized that what would come next from Airi wouldn't be nice. "Airi, calm down!" Atsuki said.

"YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEATH FOR GOOD!" She shouted. "All of those vampires should just die!"

That words stabbed Yousuke's heart more than anything else. Rei's fear came true. This was what he feared. "Airi-san! What are you talking about! Yousuke-san is..." Rei tried to make her understand how Yousuke loved her even he was too tired and wanting no more than a fitful sleep.

"Don't be deceived by him, Rei-kun! You have to come with me! You have to leave him! He is just using you!"

This made Rei angry more than anything. Yousuke turned his back to Airi. "I see..." He whispered. Only Rei who could see how broken his heart was. "I... Rei, you can go with them..." He took out his wings.

Rei went to Yousuke's side. His eye lids were heavy but he fought it down. "No, I have promised. I won't leave you even all the world turned their back to you." He whispered so that only Yousuke could hear him. "Don't leave me..." His consciousness started to off.

* * *

Nine months later, they heard that Airi would labor even if it was too fast. Rei insisted to not going but Yousuke decided otherwise so he got no choice but to follow. They arrived at the time the doctor cleaned the baby. The doctor shouted in surprise. "H-how cou-ould this happen!? Duchess' daughter's eyes suddenly become red!" She whispered in fear.

"Red?" Yousuke whispered. "It can't be..."

"Yousuke-san!" Rei shouted when Yousuke hit the doctor and made her passed out. Rei came into the bathroom too. Yousuke was cradling the baby gently. "Yousuke-san!" He hissed.

"Rei... this kid... it is my daughter..." Yousuke whispered.

"It can't be! You and Airi-san... Oh..." Rei's mind quickly caught what happened. They were getting married that time so they didn't mind to do such thing. "If Airi-san knew that her daughter is vampire, she would kill her. We have to get her away before she noticed!"

"No, we can't. She has to know that I am the one who kidnapped this baby."

"You should know more than any other human, human's baby isn't supposed to open their eyes right after they born! Let alone the fact that it is red!"

"I... decided Rei... that I..."

Rei stopped his ramble and looked at Yousuke's determined eyes. Rei groaned at what Yousuke planned. "I understand..."

"No, you can..."

"No, If you wanted to do that, I will help you. If you wanted to be a fiend, acted like one. Just remember, I am still at my word."

_Even all the world turned their back to you, I will always be with you..._

* * *

Present time.

The three vampires descended from the hill. A bunch of elfes followed them.

Masako flied beside Yasuhara. "Shall we raise the curtain now?" Masako said.

"I'm sure they would love our action." Yasuhara said.

"Let's go." Yousuke said as he raised his speed.

Their bat wings brought them out from the forest to the Davis village.

* * *

Omake

The three vampires descended from the hill. A bunch of elfes followed them.

Well, if anyone would see them, they would think that they were cool at first sight, I repeat, AT FIRST SIGHT.

Because this what happened at the forest...

SLAM! BREAK! TRACK! A bunch of branches and leaves were on the way they came.

"I told you we should walk instead of flying!" Masako complained as she checked her torn kimono.

"Haha, I thought it would be cooler if we flied anyway." The males answered, with no much luck as the female one.

The elfes were waiting there unscathed. Well, their masters were opening the whole way for them after all!

* * *

Many thanks for the reviewers:

aniAngelxx- er... last week... you know... I got...stomachache? (Kazahaya: SHE LIED! She went for a vacation! Aoi: Shut up! Don't you look that aura?? Kazahaya: that's for you not me. Aoi: Traitor!) Anyway, I updated right??? (Aoi: I hope I felt Naru's glare scary than the curse aniAngelxx intended to send to me) Happy new year 2010!

Krisaku- well, after reading this, what do you think? Happy new year 2010!

FallenRaindrops: Gulp... Is that threat still work? Er... I updated so... er... forgive me? (Kazahaya: No! Don't! She went for a vacation when she supposed to post! Aoi: Kazahaya, I swear I will make you suffer! Kazahaya: With so much people want to curse and stranded you? Aoi:... I will haunt you then. Kazahaya: Tsk, tsk, I will get the ghost hunter for you. Aoi: Gr...) Anyway, Happy new year 2010!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey!! This one is un-beta-ed version so pardon my mistakes here.

Happy reading!

* * *

Chap 16

Mai gradually became attached to Noll more than she thought. She felt safe be with him and she could say anything to him. In the other hand, Noll awared the small fragment which grew bigger and bigger everyday and it wasn't something that an Oliver Davis would say it aloud.

The now became close trio could see it with even closed eyes that the two of them were in damn truly madly deeply in love! The older male one was too stubborn for his own good while the younger female was too dense for God's sake!

Kazahaya and Gene were someone who couldn't let that alone and Ryoutarou who afraid that it would turn bad went along to watch over the two stupid brothers.

Gene often told Noll to take Mai out to marketplace while Kazahaya accompanied Airi who was a real mother hen.

Mai looked around excitedly even not as excited as she used to be. She had come there many times. It was two months after Rei's death. A big hole in her heart was filled by Noll and her new found family even sometimes she felt that her mother was a bit... out of mind...

Kazahaya was typically like Gene. Even Noll agreed about that. While Ryou was looked like Madoka and Lin merged together. He could pass as Madoka and Lin's children. He was calm and collected but could be hot blooded like Madoka too.

"Apple, Mai?" Noll asked.

Mai caught the apple that Noll threw to her and took a bite. It tasted really nostalgic, she thought. It tasted like the apple that Rei had brought to her sometimes. She took another bite. The apple that she was given by Ayako wasn't tasted like this. She looked at Noll who paid for two apples that he bought. The owner was a woman in her twenty or thirty, she guessed. She had two children with her and they looked similar but the gender was different.

Suddenly Mai sniffed something strange. They had Rei's smell. She shook her head. No, bad Mai. Rei had died. You should let him rest in peace without you mourn over him everyday! She scolded herself. She looked at the sky with a lonely face. She closed her eyes and imagined that she was on the sky. Vampires should be able to fly to the sky with their bat like wings but she didn't have any. She wished that she had a pair of wings that her father had...

Mai's eyes snapped open. Her father! How could she forget about him!? What if he had come back?

She looked at Noll who was still talking to the woman. It looked like they recognize each other. Should she leave him and go back? She could feel that her heart hurt a bit at the thought leaving Noll. No, she couldn't. That mansion was occupied by other vampires. Besides, that place was full of memories and it was hurt to remember.

"Mai." Noll suddenly appear beside her.

"Noll! Don't suddenly appear like that! You surprised me!" Mai pouted.

Noll raised an eyebrow. "I have stood here for three minutes, Mai." He replied. "And I think it's time to get you back from your dream land."

Mai looked up once again but this time she noticed something. Something that flied on the sky before it flied to the way to the mansion. Mai immediately dragged Noll.

"Mai, what are you doing?" Noll asked as he followed Mai rushed to the mansion.

"Elfe appears!" She replied.

Noll wasted no time and instead being dragged, he dragged Mai much to Mai's surprise but she thought less about that. Noll had trained a lot since then but it was still a surprise that he became this fast or maybe she was the one who got slower.

The Duke and the Duchess Davis were behind Madoka and Lin. The servants and the maids were told to stay inside with the door and windows locked. The patriciens from before and a hooded one appeared with a small numbers of elfes like they didn't want to attract much attention. Gene, Kazahaya, and Ryoutarou were also running out to the garden at the time Mai and Noll arrived.

"Ah, there she is." The hooded one said. "As I have said, I came here for picking up my naughty little daughter."

Mai trembled and hold Noll's hand tighter. Noll put her protectively behind him and glared at her father. "What makes you think that I would let you to take her?" Noll asked.

"Hm... That is brave, Oliver Davis. However..." He suddenly appeared in front of Noll and patted his shoulder. He leaned down and looked at Mai. "Fool and brave have only a thickness of a paper difference, Noll." He whispered.

Noll wasted no time to draw his sword but he only met air. "I am disappointed, Madoka-chan. I thought you would attack me right before I walked back here." Yousuke said. Noll turned to see him between the patriciens again.

Madoka glared at him. "The Taniyama Yousuke I knew would never attack someone that cowardly. He likes to make the other see how much difference they have and gives a chance for them to get their asses out from there." Madoka said. "I know habit dies hard."

Yousuke waved his hand. "I talked too much and you remember too well." He said with a smirk.

Masako laughed behind her sleeve. "Aw, you are still like that even now? You are not a youth anymore." She mocked.

"But my heart is still a heart of youth and I have a youth face, see?" He joked. "Now, come back to me or I would take you with a little unnecessary blood spill onto this ground. Not that I would mind to stain my hand with more blood. Right, Osamu-kun, Masako-chan?"

Mai became angry. "How could you stand with them like that, father!? They are vampires and they KILLED REI!" She shouted in agony.

Yousuke looked indifferent. "So what? That human is nothing since the first, that was why he was called as 'rei' which meant zero. What do you lose if you had nothing at first, Mai?" He asked. "Oh, don't you think it is foolish to blame their status. You are also A vampire, Mai."

"WHAT!?" Airi shouted in disbelief. The other seemed had guessed but Luella and Martin still looked a bit surprised. "How dare you to change my daughter to a vampire!? Especially after you killed her father!"

"Tsk, tsk..." Yousuke waved his finger. "That Urado is not Mai's father. He was a coward who even wet his pants when I showed him whose daughter Mai is. Well, baby vampire usually showed their eye's color right after they born. Mai's eyes are red like mine. See?" Yousuke pointed at his red eyes. "Mai is OUR daughter, Airi."

Airi looked at Mai horrified. "No... my daughter couldn't be a vampire... She is a human! She is not a vampire!" She shouted hysterically.

Mai could see the refusal in her mother's eyes. Even she wasn't that close to her mother, it was still hurt. To be refused by your own mother, who wouldn't?

Suddenly Yousuke pulled out his sword. "Aah, I want to spill blood all of sudden." He smirked. "Don't you two think the same as me?"

Masako and Yasuhara smirked. "Of course." They replied in unison.

The three went to get their prey. Noll took Masako again while Yasuhara took Gene. Martin, Madoka and Luella protected Airi from the elfes. Kazahaya and Ryou were countering Yousuke.

Mai looked at the scenery in horror. She knew that she should help but to attack your own father, she couldn't do that. A human who had bitten by patricien would turn into elfes, what if one of those elfes was Rei? She glared at Yasuhara in full hatred.

A shot made Yasuhara took some steps from Gene. He turned to see Mai with a gun and tear on her face. He smirked. "Aw, someone is mad because I broke her toys." He mocked.

"Rei is not toy!" Mai ran to her and countered his sword with her gun with a loud clank. Yasuhara was surprised but he enjoyed a good fight. He pushed his sword against her gun like daring which would be cut first. But Yasuhara knew better, the gun was old but it was made by the best material that made even a sword couldn't cut through. Such a troublesome weapon...

Mai landed a kick on his stomach which hit him nicely before shot at him. 'An angry woman is... scary.' He thought. He dodged the bullets and countered her with a sword on his left hand. Mai held her gun up to protect herself but Yasuhara didn't let her to. He moved his right hand and formed a claw to attack her. Mai's eyes widened. She couldn't dodge it.

Yasuhara seemed forgotten his former opponent. Gene took the claws that almost hit Mai. "I'm not letting you to hurt my future sister in law, patricien." He said and slashed Yasuhara.

Yasuhara fall a step back but that was all. It was hurt for a second before the wound closed and he attacked them again.

Noll pulled his sword out from Masako's hand and jumped some steps back. It was strange. Her regeneration was faster than before. He couldn't stab her. It would give her an advantage to attack him. She could bear the pain and the wound would disappear in no time. It was disadvantage for him even she gave him some opening. But how could her regeneration was that fast?

Masako noticed Noll's stress and smirked behind her sleeve. "Of course it is. Your sword doesn't have the spell like before. It was nothing for me now. You can't win anymore, Oliver Davis." She mocked.

"Shit!" Noll cursed when Masako attacked him once again. Did he, did they doing a losing battle?

"Why do you kill him!?" Ryoutarou shouted in anger as he attacked Yousuke.

Yousuke calmly took the attack. "Who? That human?" He asked. Kazahaya attacked his back but Yousuke could dodge it swiftly. "I'm not."

"Wasn't you say that Rei-sensei was your only family!? Is that a lie!?"

"Hm... I wonder about that. That human is useful... Oh, I should say WAS useful, shouldn't I?"

"Stop answering like it was something petty!" Ryou called his shiki and it shot Yousuke with a high speed but Yousuke could dodged it easily.

"Because, Yamada..." He smirked. "It is something petty."

"You BASTARD!"

They didn't realize something different. While Yasuhara and Masako's wounds were regenerated fast, Yousuke and Mai weren't that lucky. Their wounds were closing very slowly but none of them seemed care. Mai was blinded by her revenge while Yousuke choosed to not care.

"LU!" Martin's loud voice disturbed the fight. An elfe managed to get through him and headed to defendless women.

Luella stared at the elfe which headed straight to her. She hugged Airi tightly waiting for the attack but none of it came. An arrow was strucked on the elfe's head and it disappeared into dust.

Houshou, Ayako, and John appeared and chanted some spells that made the elfes freezed. More arrows were shot and the elfes disappearing in a high rate. Masako and Yasuhara dodged the arrows and went to Yousuke's side. Yousuke took a tree cover. He smirked as the figure started to get closer.

"Well, well, look who had come here?" Yousuke asked.

That woman smiled. "My my, it has been eighteen years but you are still looked the same like before, Yousuke-kun? I can't say that I'm not jealous, you know." The woman said. She stepped out from the shadow. "Oh, Kazahaya-kun, Ryou-kun and Ai are also here?"

"Long time no see, Atsuki." Yousuke greeted with a smirk. "Still accurate as ever, I see."

"Atsuki!" Luella said in relief. Atsuki waved at her with a smile. "Houshou, Ayako, John!" The three smiled and nodded politely at her.

Mai recognize the woman, Atsuki, as the apple seller. Noll and Gene were also thought the same thing so looking at the supposed to be an apple seller with a bow and arrows was... a rather shocking things.

"I thought since Etsu's death, that bow would be a heavy weight." Yousuke remarked.

"Uh-huh, it is very heavy but I have no luxury to choose." She answered. "Are you realize what you are doing, Yousuke-kun?"

"Of course I know!" Yousuke smirked at her.

Atsuki gave a sad sigh. "It shouldn't turn like this..." She said sadly.

Yousuke grinned. "Why, Atsuki? Are you pitying me all of sudden?"

"I always pity you, Yousuke-kun."

Yousuke stopped grinning and glared at her. "I don't need your pity." He spatted.

"You suffer like her. I know that you are upset that Ai refused to accept you but..."

Yousuke appeared in front of Atsuki with a sword on her neck. "I said I don't need your pity, woman." He hissed.

The other was about to make their move but a soft laugh made them stop. "Still doing that, Yousuke-kun?" She chuckled. "You tended to call me something rude when you lied. Remember? Like when you called Ai 'human' when she refused you and you told her that you deceive her. I know you were lying. You love her too deeply and it was hurt to be refused by someone that you love, right?"

"Stop!"

"I'm sorry. Etsuya and I were realized it when we got our children. We should have realized it sooner."

"I said stop!" He growled dangerously.

Atsuki pressed her neck more that the sword really made her bleed. "Mai is your only salvation along with that poor boy. That's why you are doing this, right?"

Yousuke trembled with rage. But Mai could see it now, it wasn't because he was mad at her but he was mad at himself. What that woman said was true. It was what her father felt and he was angry because someone realized his feeling. He was far too wounded that made the thought someone understood him now but not sooner making him angry.

"Father..." Mai could call him that with more love. Her father was suffering but she was too blinded and just thinking about herself.

Noll started to get what Atsuki tried to tell them. Yousuke wasn't ignorant and cold bastard like he acted now. He acted like that to make them think he was. It was as if he tried to be their enemy. The thought of making his loved one turned their sword to him was very... hurting.

Mai walked to her father. "Father, I'm sorry..." She said honestly. "Sorry for not realizing your suffering..."

There was a silence before it was disturbed by a low chuckle and the laughter of the patriciens.

"How naive." They said in unison and their eyes were glowing.

Yousuke pulled the sword and a burst of blood could be seen.

"ATSUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Martin and Lin immediately went to action. Lin shot his shiki to get Yousuke away while Martin took Atsuki to Luella. Ayako went to them. She ripped her miko dress and pressed it on the wound. Luella was checking her pulse and her wound.

Atsuki was panting heavily. The slash was too deep because she couldn't get away in time. Luella and Ayako were working hard on her wound. The other did a good job to set the elfes away. Airi was muttering something inaudible but she didn't move so Luella thought it was okay to leave her there. Atsuki could feel that her eyes were becoming heavier. "Mitsuki...Satsuki...Forgive your mom..." She whispered.

"NO! Atsuki! Don't give up! Atsuki!" Luella cried.

"Lu! She is bleeding far too much!" Ayako said in frustration. She actually knew that she couldn't be helped but trying won't hurt, right?

"Mitsuki... Satsuki..." Atsuki murmured.

"Stay strong for them, Atsuki! Etsuya is no longer here! If you left them, who will stay with them!?" Luella shouted.

"Etsu..." Suddenly Atsuki smiled softly. "You come...to take me?"

Luella and Ayako froze at that words. Suddenly Atsuki coughed blood violently and the bleeding was worsened. "Atsuki! Atsuki!"

"..." Atsuki's hand laid limp on the ground and her eyes went blank.

"No, Atsuki! Atsuki!"

* * *

The twin suddenly looked at the window. "I think I heard mom's voice..." Mitsuki said.

"Me too..." Satsuki replied.

They turned to the other occupant of the room. "I think the sky is strange." They said in unison.

"I don't." He said to both of them. He tugged them under the cover and sat on the bed's side.

"Hey, will mom come back soon?" Mitsuki asked.

"It is weird to sleep without mom watching us." Satsuki admitted.

He smiled at them. "I'm watching you two now. So go to sleep..." The two nodded obediently. He kissed their forehead after their breathing got softer. "Have a nice dream."

* * *

Omake

Masako and Noll's fight

If anything could describe the woman that he fought against, it was masochist. Which woman would let herself got stabbed just for attacked her opponent!? Noll dodged the claws that aimed to his eyes. Man, that was close.

Masako seemed enjoy the fight while Noll was very very stressed. She gave many opening and when Noll take one, she would hold the sword and attacked her.

"Oi, Yasuhara, is this," he pointed at Masako which Masako thought that was rude, "you know... like..."

"Masochist? Yup! My Masako-chan is great, isn't she? Especially on the ..." Yasuhara was cut by double hit on the head by Yousuke and Martin.

"There are some minors here!"

"I only want to say on the battle, pervert old men!"

"..." The fathers looked at each other before looked back at Yasuhara. "Ooh..."

* * *

Many thanks to the readers and reviewers:

FallenRaindrops- Aw, It was already new year in my country. I thought that would be my first update..

Krisaku- I didn't notice that. Thanks for mentioning my mistake! Hm, you can say I was rushed because I was going to holiday that time.

Christal- Hm, I don't want to spoil the fun! Hehehe...

Kaydreams- It had been a long time, isn't it? Well, the mom is rejecting the fact.

ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

OKay, what could I say now? This is the last chapter and the last story before I got a long pause from writing. Five months for the longest...

So happy reading!

* * *

Chap 17

He looked at his back to the kids. "Farewell." He whispered and left the house silently.

* * *

Mai could taste blood on her mouth. She didn't think that her father would hit her that hard. The fight was resumed. The elfes were left in a small amount but the vampires cared less. Mai found herself defended from her own father's attack with Noll's help. She didn't want that. She didn't want to fight her own father. Not after realized her fault.

Luella was crying over Atsuki. Ayako stopped to treat the wound and moved to help Houshou and John. Airi was still in daze and muttering something.

Someone stopped at one of the tree branches with a lot of elfes behind him. "Yousuke-san..." He whispered. He took out one of the two swords on his waist and touched the tip with a bit force to make him bleed. The elfe joined the other elfes slowly so that they didn't notice that it was increasing.

The three vampires stopped a bit before continuing what they were doing. Yousuke noted that Mai hadn't or didn't realize it and he knew the reason.

He attacked Mai with more force and killing intent. Noll sensed it and took her place to attack Yousuke. The two were working together and made a good team so far. Mai shot right when Yousuke got away from Noll. Yousuke dodged it with a bit more difficulty than the shoot that Mai did before. Her concentration was rising as the battle continued which he didn't know whether he should be proud or not.

Their sword clashed once more. Noll used both of his hands now. His right was getting ache and he was panting hard. Yousuke was still using one hand but he too, was out of breath. "Why are you trying so hard to beat me, Oliver Davis?" He asked.

Noll was surprised because Yousuke talked to him but he regained his composure and gave him a stern glare. "Because you are trying to take Mai." Noll answered.

"And why do you bother? Mai IS my daughter and we have lived for almost eighteen years just fine."

Noll kept his strenght on the sword but his mind was thinking about what Yousuke had told him. Mai was looked very healthy. She looked happy and innocent. If there was anyone asked about what was wrong in Mai, he found none.

"See?" Yousuke smirked as he felt that Noll's fighting spirit was wavering.

Kazahaya who was fighting Yasuhara along with Ryoutarou could hear that since he was good at taking information. He knew that Taniyama Yousuke was master in manipulating. He could make everyone think what he wanted them to think. He could make anyone trust him just with a simple play of words. However, it wasn't time to get wavered in this life or death situation. The fact that they didn't care about how many elfes left to hold the other was certainly something. They planed something dangerous and he didn't like that.

Ryoutarou had been with Kazahaya for half of his lives and maybe more. He knew when that lazy bum wanted to run from his job and prepared beforehand. As when they were fighting now, he could tell Kazahaya was thinking something even he was still attacking Yasuhara. Kazahaya was going more defensive than offensive was giving the fact that he was thinking or planning about something.

Yasuhara was getting tired. Well, vampires could regenerated just fine but it doesn't mean that they couldn't get tired. But he was waiting, in fact, he and Masako were waiting. Until that time arrived, they would just continue to strike and strike. He took a notice that his sword was taking more damage. He smirked quietly. As expected from the future Duke of Tsukiyomi and his personal bodyguard. They were said to be the best team that could be par with the Taniyama masters.

"Man, how I wish to punch that smug face." Kazahaya suddenly commented.

Yasuhara blinked once before laughed in amusement. "Please, I don't want either face of us which got beaten. My Masako is fond about her fiance's handsomeness." He joked.

"Don't you think it is time to tell us what are you waiting for?" Kazahaya asked coldly.

Yasuhara smirked. They pushed each other. "As expected from the future Duke." He praised. "Why are you thinking that I am waiting of something?"

"The fact that you didn't kill us when you are capable too and you glanced at the other as if looking if they were capable to hold any longer."

Noll was wondering why just looking at Mai happy face could make him felt like he was ready to do anything to make her always smile like that. Deep inside his heart, he knew the answer but he was afraid of that truth but now he found that he had to admit that.

Yousuke smiled a bit. Noll finally pressed him harder. "Because I want her to be with me, to be free and save with me." Noll answered.

"And you think that you could do that?" Yousuke asked.

"Of course. I love her with all of my heart. I will do everything to make her happy."

"She is a vampire. Vampire and human's relation is said to be low and disgusting."

"Even so, I am ready to throw anything just to be with her." Noll said with confidence. "If society claimed that, I would fight against it. If people spat that, I would spat back."

Yousuke smirked. "What IF Mai said that?" He asked in whisper so that Mai couldn't hear that as she was attacked by the elfes and those things prevented her to help Noll.

Noll smirked back. "Do you think I would let Mai to think about it? Please. I'm just irresistable."

Yousuke could say that it was certianly the very first time he laughed. He made the same trick like Rei did to Lin. He loosened his grip and Noll lost his balance. But instead to be attacked like he thought he would, Yousuke ruffled his hair passionately. "You are the best for Mai. If it is you, I can leave at ease. Take care her for your whole life, will you?" He whispered as he shoved him aside.

The time that Noll got shoved, a sword made its way to Yousuke and stabbed him in his stomach. Noll only could stare wide eyed from the ground as the stabber pushed the sword deeper and Yousuke made no move to stop it. "Hey, Ai-chan." Yousuke choked on his words as blood made its move to his mouth but he didn't show any flinch of pain.

Airi's eyes were glowing a tint of blue but when Yousuke touched her, the glow vanished and she stared at him in shock. "Y-Yousu-Yousuke?" She stammered. She could feel that her hand was pushing something and she couldn't make any move to release it.

Masako and Yasuhara could smell their father's blood and that was the signal of the end of the fight. The elfes suddenly pulled back to the air and just floated there. Masako joined Yasuhara and looked at their father and the woman that they loathed so much.

Mai stared at her parents in surprised. "No..." She whispered. "NO! FATHER!" She dropped to her knees. "Mother, what do you have done?"

The other was too stunned to say or do anything. Especially Luella who was still crying over Atsuki, she was sure that Airi didn't take any weapon and she was RIGHT behind her! Luella looked at her back and realized that there was someone whose hand took an empty sheath. She wanted to say something to him but she found that she couldn't, not when that someone spilled his tear in silent.

Yousuke touched Airi's cheek like he used to do. He traced her face to her chin. "You're just beautiful as ever, Ai." He said in tone like he used to.

"Yo-Yousuke-k-kun...I-I..." Airi could feel that her eyes started to watery, added with Mai's pained sob on near them. "I didn't me-mean..."

"I know. I want to die in your hand... It's my wish..." He smiled.

"But I don't want to kill you! I really! I really!" Airi cried. "I really have no intention to kill you!"

Yousuke felt his knees started to give out. He brought Airi drop with him. Airi reflexly hold him but his weight brought her down. His head was on her lap and she was holding him dearly. "Ah, this is so nostalgic..." He said like he wasn't in the verge of death.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry!"

"Don't be, Ai. I asked him to hypnotize you to do it."

"H-Him?" Airi asked in hiccup.

"I'm deeply apologizing to you, my dear family. I know this pained you more than anyone."

The figure behind Luella chuckled but there was no amusement in his chuckle. He dropped his hood and walked to him. The other gasped in disbelieve. "Polite speech is not fit you, Yousuke-san." Rei said.

"Re-Rei!? How!?" Mai asked in surprise.

"Aw, don't you usually scold me to be polite, Rei?" Yousuke coughed out blood but he was still smiling.

"And when do you ever hear my scold, Yousuke-san?" Rei asked back as he knelt beside him with Noll right next to him. Noll could see that he wasn't as pale as he used to be and the scene of him stabbed Rei looked like just a nightmare.

Yousuke once again touched Airi's cheek. "Ai-chan, can I ask you something?" He asked in low voice as his eyes started to drop.

"Yousuke... No! Stay awake, dammit!" Airi cried.

"Are you still angry of me?"

"I'm sorry, okay!? I was shocked! I'm not angry at you! I'm just... I'm just shocked! I don't care what you are! Please, don't die! I can't bear the fact that I killed you! I swear I will cheat on you if you die!"

Yousuke chuckled. "Hey, Ai... Are you..." Yousuke struggled to stay awake.

"Are you ever love me?" He asked

Airi hugged him carefully like he could break if she wasn't careful. "Don't you feel it?" She asked in broken voice.

Yousuke smiled at that unspoken answer. "Me too, in fact, I could never stop to love you. And..." His eyes were dropping more. "Take care of Mai, okay? She is special... She could be a human... Rei knows how to..."

"Yousuke-kun!" "Father!" "Master Yousuke!"

"Mai...is the greatest gift that God...ever...give me... Thank you…" With that, he breathed his last breath and he closed his eyes.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Airi shouted. "Yousuke! Open your eyes, you jerk! You can't leave me like this! Give me second chance! Please don't leave me again! I beg you!"

Mai finally found her strenght and ran to her father. "Father! Father! Father!" Mai cried. "I will be a good child and stay with you! I won't ask to go again! I will stay obidiently so open your eyes! Please, father!"

Masako cried loudly on Yasuhara's shoulder. Yasuhara hugged her as he cried too. They knew that it would end like this but still... it was hurt.

Suddenly Rei forcefully made Mai looked at his eyes and whispered some unknown language. Mai's eyes widened and soon she fall unconscious on her father's body.

Noll immediately went to check on her. "What did you do to her!?" Noll asked while cradling Mai close to him.

"Mai is a Quatra, A human with a fourth vampire's side. No one could tell the different if a quatra weren't bitten. The spell that I used is to erase her instict that told her that she is a vampire." Rei said without reverting his eyes from Yousuke's dead face.

Rei could notice a smile that graced that fallen vampire. "You are an irritating brother, irresponsible father, and the best family that I had in my two hundreds years, Taniyama Yousuke." He said as Yousuke's body started to disintegerted into dust. Some hysterical screams followed the dancing dust to the air. "Farewell, my partner."

Clank! The sword fell to the ground loudly. Noll recognized that sword as his own that he used for stabbing Rei that day. Airi grabbed the ground and sobbed hard. Madoka was held in Lin's hand as she cried hard. Ryoutarou and Kazahaya gave their silent prayer to him. Martin hold Luella as his wife cried sobbed a bit. Houshou averted his gaze. John was praying for the death to be rest in peace.

The elfes on the air was slowly becoming dust too. White spirits appeared as the elfes completly disappear and danced above Rei.

"What is that?" Madoka asked in her sob and hiccup.

"Shikis... it is impossible for a human to get that amount of shiki..." Lin said in amazement.

Rei stood up and started to walk to away and the shikis were following him.

"Wait, sensei!" Ryou called.

Rei didn't turn but he stopped. The shikis were dancing in the air as if waiting for its owner to move.

"How could you survive? They said that..."

Rei turned slightly and gave a last sad smile. "Because, Ryou, I'm not human. Not anymore..." He resumed his walk. "May the moon bless you all."

"Farewell."

Since that day, no one ever seen him nor the other two vampires nor any sign of elfes. It was like they were a dream.

Mai woke up the next day in grieve. The funeral was held without the body. The one that was buried was the last cloth and the very same sword that he used when the war occured. Unexpectedly, all of the Lunars and the former leagues were coming and grieve for him.

Mai just realize that the wound that she received wasn't healing fast like before and she felt nothing even she didn't drink blood. Her eyes couldn't turn red no matter how she tried. She was really become a human. They went to the mansion to find it was destroyed by a fire. There was nothing to find. Mai also couldn't find the pond that she usually went to sulk no matter she searched.

Her mother didn't ask her to come back with her. She just smiled weakly when Mai asked to stay in Davis. "May the moon bless you and your boyfriend." She whispered before leave her. Mai blushed a bit and promised that she would visit often.

Ten years later, Gene had become the head of the Davis while Noll became his second. They governed the village just fine. Gene didn't marry even Noll already had a girl and a couple of twin boys. He loved his niece and nephews dearly. Martin and Luella were also pampering them but thanks to Noll's genes, they were as stubborn as Noll to be pampered in their older ages much to Noll's relief. Mai leaned to Noll and watched their children playing in the garden.

Lin and Madoka were still pledged their loyality along with their son. Their son was taking care of Noll and Mai's oldest daughter. Ayako and Houshou were got married and left the temple to somewhere. John got a letter once a week. They said that they started to farming and they had a cute little daughter.

Atsuki's children was taken to the Lunar and stayed under Airi's care. Kazahaya, the new duke of Lunar, never failed to make anyone there to feel bored with his constant attemp to run away and Ryoutarou's never failing to drag him back and tied him in his chair. Ryoutarou finally gave up searching for his teacher. The last time he got contacted was when he got a letter which explained all of it. The truth about Rei's origin as the last seraph, how he became immortal, and his life for two hundreds years with Yousuke include Fifty years with Masako and Yasuhara.

Airi was often got visited by her lovely daughter and her husband along with her grandchildren. Her grandchildren loved her tale about the fallen half blooded vampire and the immortal seraph who freed the Lunar from the other vampires. They said it was a sad but a lovely story.

* * *

"_If you don't want to be alone, just go with me!" That hand ,which offered the irresistable comfort and warmness of family that he longed, could never be forgotten._

The man opened his eyes to find the lonely place. In front of him was a pond and he was surrounded by a forest. His shikis were playing around.

"_These shikis, they were your families and friends, huh?" That cheery man asked. "Foolish... If they didn't try to save themselves, you couldn't be suffering of these incapable to die, right? Then again, if you died, I wouldn't be able to meet you."_

He touched the water on the pond and it gave a scene of the brunnete and her family.

"_Hey! Welcome our new family, Osamu-kun and Masako-chan! They will be my children from now! I found them being bullied by those humans! Oh, no no, I didn't kill them. Just put a bit scare... Maybe they wouldn't be able to go out again but who cares? Osamu-kun, Masako-chan, here is your... I don't know what you should be... How about their brother?"_

There was a sound of chain around him.

"_You sure? I know you got a crush on Airi. You don't have to give her up because of me. Uh, I can't say I'll let you to have her but…"_

He looked and listened. How they laugh, how they spent their day, how they died...

"_Heh heh," He chuckled. "You seemed to be eternally bound by fate with me! Don't try to scare me like that! Even I knew that you can't die, seeing you got shot still bad for my heart!"_

He was never told him that they were indeed be bound by chain. No matter what they were, they were already chained by a fate to be meet and seperate.

"_Maybe in the future life, you would stuck with me again."_

Would they meet again?

"_Look! My daughter is so cute!!! It's just a shame that I could pamper her even I want to. I just have to be a tyrant so that she wouldn't feel lonely when that day comes."_

Years passed... He was never to get old, hunger and thirst were forgotten, and he made no move to go outside of his terittory. Spirits started to appear because got attracted by the other shikis. The shikis helped them to move on or stay if the spirits refused to move.

Yesterday was the same as today, today will be the same as tomorrow, tomorrow would be the same as it ever been.

People started could to come with the help strange circle and ceremony. Some even tried to ask him for something strange but he dismissed them with a wave of hand. Other was even giving him a dead body as offering. He gave another sigh. He had seen the death like watching sun risen every morning.

Human had fallen that low? He watched human killing other human. War, dictatority, genocide, destroy, he watched them to do that indifferently. He took every knowledge to fill his empty day but none could feel his empty heart.

Years…

Decades...

Centuries...

Ah, he had forgot how long he spent in this lonely place.

He waited the day when his life ended up. All he could do was waiting until the day he finally could close his eyes and slept for the eternity.

Until one day, a man broke into his space at ease.

"What a good place this is!" That brown haired man said cheerfully. "Hey, do you mind if I paint here? You see, I am an artist!" He showed his artcraft with proud.

The immortal ignored him completely like he wasn't there.

"Uh, so cold!!! I want to be your friend!"

Still he made no respond to acknowledge him.

That brown haired man grumbled. "Okay... I took it as yes!" He sat next to the immortal in purpose. That man started to sketch. When he finished, he got up and waved at the immortal.

That immortal thought that he would be gone but the next day, he came again. And again...

He started to leave many things like woodcraft and paintings. He often came to play violin. The shikis and spirits were attracted to him. Some even entered his handworks. The immortal started to take a look at him. Strange human, that man was.

"What is your name?" That brown haired man asked.

He already forgot anything about himself, even his own name. Time was never failed to move. He had too many memories that he couldn't search his own. Did he ever get a name? No one called his name since... he didn't know when. People called him with different title but none of them was a name.

"Do you have any name?"

He shrugged.

"Finally a shrug! Okay... since you don't have name... I will call you...errrrrr… Ein!"

"Ein?" That immortal asked.

"It meant one in German! I want to give you Rei which meant zero because that doesn't mean because you are nothing but it was because you will started everything from zero but when I think again, one would be better than zero! I'm your starting point! Why? Because I decide so! Hey, you can talk!"

"Ein..." He tested that name. It wasn't bad at all.

"Nice to meet you, Ein! My name is Taniyama Yousuke! You seem so lonely! I'm sure that you don't want to be alone! If you don't want to be alone, come with me!" Yousuke hold out his hand.

Vaguely, he remembered that offering hand. The same hand that offering comfort and warmness of the family...

Long

Long

Long time ago...

The newly naimed Ein sighed at him. "You're really noisy, Yousuke-san."

"Ugh… meanie…"

_We are chained by fate after all..._

END

* * *

So how is it?

Thanks for the readers and reviewers:

Krisaku- At first I was only want to make her in the verge of death but I changed it at the last time. Hehehe... So what do you think about the last chapter?

Christal- How do you know that he was still alive!?? Whoa, everyone sure that he had already dead but you got me there!

Raito,Rein,Shion- Hey, where had you been, guys? (Kazahaya: I miss you all so much!! Hey Raito!!! How do you dooooo!?? Ryou: *SMACK* SHut up and do your job. Kazahaya: *pout*) Oh I miss your review as you miss my story too! (All: *Stare* Me: What the hell are you staring for!? All:Nothing at all...) ANyway, thanks for the review!

FallenRaindrops-Hahaha, you don't want it to end yet?

Kaydreams- Here's the last one, what do you think?

xSapphirexRosesxFanx- Thanks for the review! So how is it? Is it good? Is it bad? Tell me what do you think!


End file.
